The Book of Sonia
by TheRegionsLegends
Summary: A thirteen-year-old Psychic from the Unova region, Sonia Darkin now lives in Saffron City and is a student of Sabrina. As a Psychic, Sonia is hated and feared by the rest of the world, and must constantly repress her emotions. Alongside her friends Zorua and Sawk, Sonia is manipulated into going on a journey to finally face the world and solve the mystery her father left behind.
1. Prologue

**Thank you for reading our story! This only follows one of the characters within the story. If you want to have all the information and know the full plot, go to our profile and read the other Books, The Book of Raphael, The Book of Mal, The Book of Felix and The Book of Eve.**

* * *

Innocence is like glass. It provides the illusion of clarity, but is in reality a barrier. It can be shattered, so quickly, so easily.

Joy is the emotion of innocence. It comes with the illusion of purpose, security, comfort. It can disappear so quickly, so easily.

Laughter is the sound of innocence. It is the sound which shakes the glass—until it shatters that glass, and lets reality in.

As she ran down the hillside, ringing laughter echoing, the six-year-old girl was the epitome of innocence. She was followed by a small black Pokémon, a Zorua.

They ran through the Icirrus marshes, watched by Palpitoad and Stunfisk and Tympole. There was laughter, innocent laughter. The Zorua yipped and leapt through the air, transforming, suddenly, into a mirror of the girl, with the same white dress, the same white-blond hair, the same pale skin, the same innocent, violet eyes. The two danced through the marshes, followed by legions of curious Pokémon, smiling and laughing and playing all the way.

The laughter suddenly stopped with a flash of purple light.

It evanesced, and so did the sound. For a moment there was just the girl, standing still, her eyes wide, her friend, back as the Zorua, standing beside her. Around them the grass was flat, and water rippled away. Everything seemed as though a wave of force had come from the girl as it's epicenter, and flown through the area. The wild Pokémon had scattered.

The girl's eyes widened.

And then she began to laugh again, and her eyes blinked closed and opened again with that same endearing innocence. The Zorua laughed too, and the two ran through the marshes once more, ignoring the Psychic accident that almost happened.

From the city above watched the girl's mother, a woman with brown hair and warm eyes. Beside her stood a young woman by the name of Caitlin.

The mother was pained. "How powerful?"

Caitlin smiled kindly. "Very."

The mother closed her eyes. Not what she had wanted to hear. "How long can I put it off?"

Caitlin shook her head. "You can't, not really. She's an accident waiting to happen."

The mother turned away from watching her daughter, facing the Psychic. "Is it selfish of me, wanting her to stay here with me? Even though she could hurt someone? With Caius away, I just can't…"

Caitlin shook her head, putting up her hand. "It's perfectly understandable. But Sonia needs some form of training. Her power is mostly dormant now, but it's one trauma away from coming out, or simply awakening on its own."

The mother licked her lips. "I just... don't want to send her away."

Caitlin bowed her head. "My academy will take very good care of her."

The mother held back her tears. "Could you… block it?"

"Block her power?" Caitlin frowned.

Yannoa nodded.

Caitlin looked slightly taken aback, not seeming to have expected it. "Not permanently, no," she replied slowly. "But I could ensure it remains inactive for another few years." Her eyes sharpened. "But after that, she really will need the training."

"I don't want her out of my sight," the mother whispered. "Not now. Everyone in town sees her and they turn and walk the other way. The Dragonspiral incident terrified everyone." She gestured to the young girl, sitting and playing with the Zorua and a wild Palpitoad. "Now, I see my daughter. But sometimes she's… different. I'm scared they're right. I'm scared that something did happen to her in that tower."

Caitlin didn't respond for a while. "I can't pretend that everything will work out. Your daughter's presence is powerful. I can feel it from here. But there is something off about it. The town, like it or not, is right, professor Darkin. Your daughter is not normal, even for a Psychic."

"You will do it, though?" Professor Darkin pleaded. "You'll block it?"

Caitlin looked resigned, but she nodded. "I will."

Professor Darkin opened her mouth to thank her, but Caitlin was gone. She looked back to her daughter to see Caitlin standing beside her. The member of the Elite Four bent down so she was facing the girl. She said something to her, and the girl looked confused. The Zorua leaped up onto the girl's shoulder.

Caitlin put her hand on the girl's other shoulder and smiled.

The mother turned away. She couldn't know, but she had just asked Caitlin to trap something dark and terrible within her daughter, something which may have been purged had she allowed her daughter, Sonia Darkin, to learn about her Psychic power at this age.

It was something that would transform Sonia Darkin from innocent young girl, to something else. Perhaps to a violent monster.

Only time would tell.

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews to help improve this story would be welcome. Thank you.**


	2. Smoke and Mirrors

"Saffron City!"

Sonia pressed her finger to the taxi window, Zorua reaching up to look. "There! You can see the Gym!"

"Zoru!" The Dark-type yowled with a grin.

Sonia was excited. How could she not be? They had just arrived in the biggest city in the Kanto region. She'd be living in an apartment in a high rise building. She'd see new Pokémon. She'd be able to learn more about different places. It all felt like a big birthday present for her eleventh birthday, having passed recently. And the best part of the present?

She'd meet her _father._

Her mother smiled wanly. She had deep shadows under her eyes and had just recovered from a panic attack on the plane, worrying about leaving her Audino with the Icirrus City Nurse Joy back in Unova. The deadline on an article she was writing for a science magazine was drawing closer and she hadn't managed to get enough work done during the flight. But she, like her daughter, couldn't wait to see Caius Darkin—a man neither them nor Sawk had seen for years.

Sawk, though usually stoic, was unable to hide a large smile. The quiet, introspective and bookish Pokémon was Caius's Pokémon, and he had practically raised Sonia in her father's absence. Sawk had taught himself to read and write to communicate with his family, and constantly had his face buried in whatever large text happened to be sitting by; if you couldn't find an encyclopaedia, going to ask Sawk to give it back was always a good bet.

Sonia was in awe, eyes wide. The bright lights contrasted with the dark skies and loud noises were something the homeschooled and untravelled Sonia had only experienced in blurry memories of Castelia City and in pictures and on the television screen.

Zorua, too, being a bit younger than her friend Sonia, was also in awe, her eyes so wide it was as though she was trying to take in the whole city with one glance. The mischievous, hyper little prankster was like Sonia's sister. When Sonia was six, the little Pokémon, newly hatched, and somehow found her way into Sonia's life.

The taxi driver stopped, making Sonia fall back against her seat, surprised.

"We're here," he said, turning to them with a bright smile.

While Yannoa paid and the kind driver helped them get their suitcases out of the back, Sonia looked up at the building her new home was supposed to be in.  
Zorua's jaw dropped. Sonia's eyes went wide. It had neat and distinct architecture, caught between two ages; not quite modern and not quite old-fashioned. It was an apartment building, something Sonia had never seen at home. It was by no means an extravagant building, but it felt like a purposeful contrast to Icirrus City.

"Sawk, saw sawk!"

Sonia turned to see Sawk carrying three of the suitcases, Yannoa with one. On top of the three balanced Sonia's backpack. The blue Pokémon, though easily strong enough to hold them up, was having a hard time keeping them balanced.

"Zoru!" Zorua leapt on top of the suitcases and leapt down with the backpack in her teeth. Sonia grinned, taking it from the Pokémon and lifting her into her arms. Zorua responded with a grin of her own, pleased with herself.

As the taxi drove off into the street, Sonia suddenly realised how quiet it was. There was a densely forested park across the road. The traffic lights in the distance changed without fanfare. The light on the corner of the street shone solitarily. A lone car went by, slowly and quietly.

Sonia's tight grip on her backpack started to shake. She was in a whole new world. Sonia looked back up at the building, feeling ever smaller.

"Sonia?"

She jumped, startle chased out of her thoughts by Yannoa's concerned gaze and worried smile.

"Are you okay?"

Sonia's lip quivered and her brow creased. She tried to pull the corners of her lips up into a smile. "I'm fine." For a moment, Sonia was proud of her success with her smile, but Yannoa's own smile evaporated when she saw Sonia's.

Sonia's smile hollowed out.

Yannoa held out her hand, trying to take Sonia's. As Yannoa's fingers made contact, a wave of nausea coursed through Sonia's stomach and she pulled away reflexively.

"Let's go," Yannoa said awkwardly. Pulling herself up, she briskly strode to the building doors and inserted the new key into the lock, opening the door.

Sonia saw her hands shaking the entire time.

* * *

Sonia had on her smartest clothing. Zorua was fully groomed. Sawk stood up straight and proud, positively glowing. Yannoa's nervousness had all but disappeared, replaced by a radiant smile and smiling eyes.

Caius was coming home.

Sonia and Zorua sat carefully on the new couch, the Pokémon barely restraining herself from rolling around and messing up her fur, the girl unable to fully relax, brimming with excitement. Sonia found herself smiling without effort, paradoxically.

It was late afternoon, going into evening with the sky being lightly brushed by the colours of dusk. Sonia loved Saffron City. She'd thought she'd hate it, what with all the people, but the vibe of the city felt so right. It felt like she was instantly more comfortable here— as though she were safe. In the few days she'd been there, Saffron City had made a thoroughly good impression. It didn't seem as though much could ruin it, and it being the place she would soon meet her father for the first time, it was about to set an unbeatable record.

Sawk was rushing about setting books on shelves straight and double-checking for dust and adjusting everything, unusually excited. Yannoa sat at the kitchen counter, her fingers twirling a thin silver ring and trembling with excitement.

All sets of eyes watched the clock, the seconds hand following it's rhythm like a metronome.

 _Click._

One more minute until he was to arrive.

 _Clack._

Sonia's gaze held the door, willing the knock to sound.

 _Click._

Sawk finally sat, elbows resting on knees, chin resting on laced fingers, eyes intently staring at the door.

 _Clack._

Zorua's body trembled with excitement, pressing into Sonia's side.

 _Click._

Yannoa drew in a deep breath, slipping the ring onto her finger.

 _Cla-clack._

As the clock's hand stuttered, as the minute passed, as breaths caught, as the time arrived, as the knock didn't come and the phone rang, one thought was immediately clear in Sonia's mind. A feeling, like a premonition, unfurled inside of her.

 _Wrong._

 _Something was… wrong._

Yannoa jumped, as if she had been caught in a trance. Sawk raised his head. Zorua flicked her ears. Sonia's brow creased with worry and confusion.

 _He should be here._

 _Why isn't he here…_

Yannoa stood hurriedly and made her way over to the landline telephone. Her hand trembled as she picked it up and held it to her ear, her fingers shaking on the dial pad. "Hello?"

Sonia, Zorua and Sawk all leant in, trying to hear the muffled response.

"Yes, this is Professor Darkin… pardon?"

The three held their breaths.

"For Reshiram's sake, Miss Smith." Yannoa tried to smile, grimacing instead. "You're incoherent, please, calm down. What do you mean he's—"  
Yannoa's breath caught and she fell silent. Her hand was shaking, her facial muscles not quite sure what expression to put on. She was biting her lips, and her eyes, in the light, showed the faint shimmer of tears. "I… I… I don't know what to say—" she squeezed her eyes shut and a tear leaked out. "Th-thank you, Miss Smith. I… goodbye." Yannoa slowly let the phone drop to her side. Her eyes were affixed on the door, her lips quivering, her eyebrows creased. Tears fell freely, trailing down her cheeks and splattering on the countertop.

Sonia felt a terrible, overwhelming sense of foreboding, one that quickened her heart and watered her eyes.

"Yannoa…?" She said quietly.

Her mother didn't move.

"Yannoa."

Her mother barely reacted to the harsh tone of voice.

"What happened?"

Yannoa took a deep breath in, and let it it out, slowly, shuddering. "He… they… Caius is… your father is…"

Sonia stood, her fears swirling inside her, denial coursing through her, terror pounding inside her, everything screaming no. No, no, no, no, no. She had to be wrong. She had to be.

 _Click._

 _Clack._

 _Click._

 _Clack._

"He's dead."

 _Click._

 _Clack._

 _Click._

 _Cla—_

"No!"

Sonia felt something break inside of her. A dull echo thudded inside her mind and expanded outward, like something that had been restrained had broken through the barriers.

In that moment, everything released all at once. A flood of emotions, a well of tears, a terrible scream. And something else.

Yannoa stumbled back, the wind knocked out of her. The couch, coffee table and the chairs jerked back, along with the Pokémon on them. The fire blew out. The vase on the coffee table knocked over and smashed, water seeping out onto the carpet. Books fell, furniture shook, and the door rattled, all as if a wave of force had blown through them.

Sonia stood at its epicentre.

Emotion swirled inside her like a storm. Confusion, above all. How was her father dead? How could he be dead, on the very day she was to meet him? What had just happened? Why was her mother so terrified?

What was going on?

A horrible feeling of realisation crawled over her as her mother's facial expression became saddened, resigned. Yannoa's face said it all; she had always known this would happen. Sonia looked down at herself; down at her hands, still shaking.

She'd always known too, deep down.

"Sonia…" Yannoa said slowly, standing up, her hand in front of her, placating. "Please, stay calm… I know what you're thinking."

Sonia stayed still, shell-shocked. "Really?" She whispered. Her voice was so light, barely touching the air with sound. "Do you? Or is that just what will happen to me soon?"

Yannoa gave her a pleading look, coming closer. "Sonia, please, just stay calm."

Her mother moved towards her slowly, carefully. Her arms were up, her movements careful, deliberate.

After a moment, it struck Sonia; her mother was approaching her as though she were a dangerous Pokémon, or animal.

As though she wasn't human.

Sonia felt tears slide down her cheeks, shock and hurt making her breathing tight. Yannoa must have seen the emotions on her face because she panicked, reaching out for Sonia and grabbing her hand.

"Sonia, listen to me!"

Sonia shrieked as her mother's hand touched hers. It felt as though there was a shockwave coursing through her arm, and then as though someone was driving a pickaxe into her head. Amidst a fresh flood of tears she pulled her hand away.

"Zoru!" Zorua leapt at Sonia, landing on her shoulder, her face shocked and worried. _So-ni-a, Zoru!_

Zorua was capable of telepathy, Sonia knew that.

But it had never been so _loud._

Sonia cried out and put her hands to her ears, a reflexive reaction trying in vain to block the sound. "Get out, get out, get out!"

"Sonia, listen to me!" Yannoa was trying hard not to hug her daughter, her hands shaking. "It's fine, you're fine!"

"I'm a damn _Psychic!"_ Sonia yelled, swiping Zorua from her shoulder. The glass in the photo frame on the wall cracked. "I'm not fine! Why is this happening to me?!"

Yannoa's lip was quivering as she spoke. "R-remember Caitlin? All those years ago?"

Sonia froze up. Her mother's thoughts, loud and clear, rang in her head. _Oh Arceus, how do I say this… How do I tell her… I delayed it too long..._  
Then images pushed through into her mind, like people cutting in line. They showed Caitlin kneeling down to a young girl in the midst of Icirrus's marshes. A girl Sonia recognised as herself.

Sonia's eyes widened. "You asked her… to block this?"

Yannoa's expression grew frightened. "I… y-yes. I did."

Sonia shook her head. "Why?!"

"I was selfish!" Yannoa cried, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks. "Caius had just left and I wanted to keep you beside me! If I hadn't, you'd have been in Caitlin's academy for years!"

Sonia flinched, stumbling back. "And now he's dead, and because of what you did, I might kill you too."

Yannoa gave her a pleading look. "Sonia, don't say things like that, we can get you help—"

"Shut up!" Sonia cried. "I've researched Psychics! You think I didn't suspect what I was?! People couldn't touch me, Zorua could communicate with me fine, and Caitlin?! Why did you have to leave it so long?! I could kill someone!"

"Sonia…!" Yannoa seemed at a loss. "I…"

The full weight of what Sonia was saying seemed to finally crash down on her. Silence ebbed and flowed from the room. Sonia felt sobs wrack her chest and wet tears stain her cheeks. That hope that she would see her father, for all those years, was always nothing but a false ideal. It would never truly happen. And now she could very possibly cause the death of another person. Put some other child through the pain of losing their father, too.

 _Son-ia, Zoru! Pl-ease, So-nia, Zoru!_

Sonia's head burst with pain. The voice was just too loud. It was too much— her father's death, Zorua's loud thoughts, her fears coming true, her mother's reveal.

And then something worse.

Sadness, complete and utter sadness, flooded in from every corner. The emotion seethed and roiled in the air, crushing her and stifling her. She could feel it like a fog, curling into the room. The complete and utter despair, coupled with her own, destroying her. Flecks of other emotions like anger and confusion batted at her like small pebbles being thrown; nothing in comparison to the horrid despair.

She choked, sinking to her knees. It was like a sickness; she could feel it as she breathed out, staining her breath. She could feel it in the pit of her stomach and in the back of her throat and in her chest; grief, a terrible grief. Foreign, not her own. Sawk. Yannoa. Zorua. All of their emotions were being thrust upon her, an impossible weight.

She looked up at her mother, tears streaming down her face and splattering onto the carpet. "Telekinesis. Telepathy. Empathy," she recited, choking on the last word, her breath shuddering, holding back a sob.

It wasn't just too much. It was far too much. It was as though her capability to feel emotion was being stretched to it's limit, as if it were a breaking set of scales and grief the weight.

Her vision clouded with tears once more. Was this her new reality?

No. How could she live with this? How could anyone live with this?

Sonia pushed herself up and shoved past her family. Their cries fell on deaf ears. There was only one way to escape from all of this. She ran outside of the hall, taking off down the stairs. She had to get away from them. Maybe then, maybe then—

She reached the ground floor, barely conscious of her actions. As she pushed her way outside, she almost doubled over in pain. Thoughts, sounds, feeling, everything was coming at her, from everywhere at once; her mind felt like it would explode—

 _Oh, maybe this store…!_

 _Damn it, do taxi drivers hate me today or something…?!_

 _That many Pokédollars plus what Tiff's got… nah, not enough…_

 _Ahhh, my trainer looks angry… what did Nidoran do now…_

 _Crap, the Gym Leader here is terrifying, how am I supposed to fight her…?_

 _Ooh, that flower's pretty…_

Thoughts, voices, all at maximum volume, pounding inside her head. Sonia retched, her eyes watering. No… It was even worse outside.

She began to run down the street, heading for the nearby park. Maybe there would be less people there—

Joy, sadness, anger, frustration, confusion, elation, depression, excitement, disgust, fear, apprehension. Somehow she was feeling all at once, maybe even more she couldn't name or sort from the mix, all turned up to the limit. Her mind couldn't comprehend the paradoxes, the contradictions. She felt her own body shaking as if from the exertion. She shoved past people in the street, barely noticing they were there or the voices calling after her or the weird looks she received. Her entire mind was shutting down, buckling under the pressure. It was like she couldn't run from it. It was everywhere at once and nowhere; it was both all around her and inside her. There was no escaping it.

She honestly couldn't tell if time passed. She just knew she was running, far longer than her aerobic capacity should have allowed. But her mind did not notice, entangled in a battle with itself. When she finally collapsed onto grassy ground, wheezing and panting, muscles burning, did she finally notice her fatigue. Her mind came back slightly, echoes of emotions and thoughts whispering and fading away.

It was dark. Nighttime. She was lying against a tree on damp grass, at the edge of a lake in the park. There was mist around her, mostly drifting placidly around the lake. No one seemed to be around, as her mind had cleared, and she could clearly see the moon above her, untouched by clouds.  
And there was the one thing she didn't love about Saffron City. The moon was alone, hanging in the sky heavily. There were no stars to keep it company.  
Sonia lay there, unable to move for a moment. Her breathing came in heavy gasps. Then she started sobbing, the last tears leaking out until there was nothing else. She looked up at the moon, eyes red and blotchy from the tears.

Even here, late at night, in the middle of one of the deepest parks in the city, and she could still hear the whispers, feel the emotions. She could still feel that never-ending grief, her own, tinged with that of others.

There was no escaping it. And Sonia had no more tears left to weep.

Sonia looked out at the glassy, misty lake, the light from the moon giving only a sliver of shine through the fog. She looked across, and saw a small jetty extending a couple of meters into it.

She had to escape that terrible noise.

Sonia didn't look back. She just pulled herself up. She walked, deadened, across the jetty. Mist surrounded her, slowly crawling around until it cut her off from behind. No one would see or stop her. She continued to walk into the mists, as though she were fading away from the rest of the world.  
She stopped at the edge of the jetty, looking down into the waters. She saw the moon reflecting in it, and her own face; the violet eyes, the platinum-blond hair, said to be the same as her father's. It struck another dull blow.

Still no stars.

Sonia closed her eyes and let herself fall.

The water embodied the emotions; clutching at her, dragging her down, a weight crushing her. But this time Sonia welcomed it. She let the cold water continue to drag her downward, into the depths of the lake. Her chest began to burn slightly, and her tears mixed with the water.

It would be over soon. No more sadness. No more pain. No more never-ending noise.

She felt the urge to breath. The pain in her chest sung to a higher note. Sonia felt her brow crease.

Suddenly, Sonia's eyes flashed wide open. Something slashed through the despair, the stray emotions and thoughts, chasing them away; the will to live. Sonia's head cleared, her entire body spiked with adrenaline. She found a new reservoir of strength in her muscles and pushed through the water, kicking out. Surely there was another solution to this all. Surely there was a way to remedy the endless thought, surely this wasn't the only way—

But she continued to sink.

Horrified, Sonia tried to fight her way through the water, her flailing, rapid movements only increasing the pain in her chest. _Arceus, Zekrom, Reshiram, what have I done…!_

She could feel herself dying. She could feel her life ebbing away. _No!_

She clawed through the water, kicking her legs. She cursed her younger, idiotic self; a former citizen of Icirrus City, and she'd never learnt to swim?!

A cramp suddenly flared in her right foot. Sonia screamed breathlessly, clutching at her booted toes and trying to stretch them out against her leg. In a desperate, vain hope, she opened her mouth to breathe. She was met with water instead, seeping in and choking her. Her vision was minimal; foggy shapes distorted further by water, darkness and pain.

Sonia again tried to strike for the surface, but it was of no use. Her chest was on fire. There was pressure in her ears and a cramp in her foot. There was nothing.

Suddenly, water rushed passed her as she was thrown from the lake. She was surrounded by air for a moment, then landing heavily on the jetty. She coughed, retching water, until her lungs were finally clear. Gasping for breath like a fish, Sonia felt relief flood her, stronger than any emotion any amount of others could thrust upon her. She pushed her toes into the jetty, freeing herself from the cramp, and turned back to the lake.

A majestic Lapras floated before her, head held high. It looked down at her with a cold, judging gaze, calculating and assessing.

Sonia managed to find her voice through the shock. "Th-thank you," she spluttered. "You s-saved m-my life."

The corners of the Pokémon's mouth tilted upward in what seemed to be a fraction of a smile. _I would have hated to see such talent go to waste._  
Sonia jumped, in part because of the deafening sound in her head. But mostly because she was in front of an urban legend, a story… the Psychic Lapras.  
"Wh-what do you mean, t-talent?" Sonia coughed, water splattering on the jetty in front of her. "Ps-Psychic talent?"

The Lapras nodded curtly. _You are a student of my former trainer, are you not?_

Sonia looked at the Lapras with utter bewilderment. "Student? What?

The Lapras sighed inwardly and began to swim away.

"Wait!" Sonia gasped. "Don't leave! Tell me!"

 _Do not let despair overwhelm you yet. Seek out Sabrina, the Saffron City Gym Leader._ It spoke without turning around, the telepathy just as loud. _You must know of the Psychic school. Tell her that you are in need of help and want to be a student. Say that the Lapras at the lake told you to come and that it would be wise to heed me._

"W-wait…" Sonia trailed off. The Lapras was gone, engulfed in mist.

Shivering and wet, Sonia looked up at the sky. The moon looked back at her, unwavering, independent of stars, shining resolutely on without them.

"Zoru?"

Sonia turned around, startled. Zorua slowly approached her through the trees, threading her way easily through the darkness and mist. Zorua smiled brightly at finding her friend, bounding over to Sonia and leaping at her. Sonia just caught the little fox in her arms.

 _You... O-kay...?_ Zorua's mental voice was at a whisper, but it was still painfully loud. _...Zoru?_

Sonia winced, but smiled. "I'm okay. I think I know what to do."

 _Can... I... Come...?_

Sonia nodded, ignoring feeling Zorua's world pound against her skull. She hugged the Pokémon tightly, and Zorua snuggled in.

 _You're... Wet... Zoru..._ Zorua reached up and licked Sonia's chin, smiling. _You.. Sure... Okay?_

Sonia nodded again, trying to ignore the headache."Zorua, I'm sorry about what I did... I shouldn't have pushed you off—"

"Zoru! Zorua!" Zorua shook her head, closing her eyes and leaning her head against Sonia's shoulder. _Forgive..._

Sonia rubbed her temples, blinking away tears. "Come on," she said, voice cracking. She made herself ignore the pain. "We have somewhere to go."

Sonia stood and turned around, walking back out of the mist and back through the park. She would trust the Lapras. Sabrina had to help her.

She had to.


	3. What You See Is What You Get

Sonia had second thoughts when she actually saw the Gym.

It could have just been the rapidly falling darkness of nighttime, or that she'd just exited the dense trees lining the park, and the fact that she was shivering, wet and numb, but there was something ominous held within the building that was worse than all of her discomforts combined.

The Gym insignia was nowhere to be found on the walls, instead painted on a sign outside the door. The Gym stood alone on a block, distanced from other buildings by a wide roads or pavement. Sonia's had come out from the park facing it's side, and the park seemed to curve to go around the back so the entire Gym was niched in the corner, its back to the dense trees that made up the edges of the park. It seemed all too representative of the people inside; backed into a corner.

Sonia licked her lips anxiously. She and Zorua had gone straight from one end of the park to the other, and a lot of time must've passed. From the front there were mostly empty streets and wide pavements, a Pokémon Centre somewhat visible far down the end of the street. It must have been commonly used for Pokémon fairs or markets, as the street was wide enough for it. The road on the right side showed relatively small office buildings, the typical glassy-windowed ones. All in all, everyone seemed to shrink away from the Gym, while the Gym shrunk away into the dense trees of the park. The building itself, though not flat out weird, certainly stuck out and had a slightly unorthodox design. It was as though the building was purposefully trying to eschew all semblance of it being a normal, functional part of the city.

"Zoru," Zorua said quietly. She nudged her head into Sonia's chin, trying to comfort her.

Sonia took a deep breath, but walked towards it. She shook much harder as she came in front of the Gym. It wasn't just her; she was sure there was something actively warning her against coming into the Gym. Like a deterrent to outsiders. She was probably just being paranoid. Sonia honestly thought of turning around and running back home, but then she remembered the utter despair. The oh-so loud thoughts. The smashing glass and falling objects.

Being barely able to even talk to Zorua.

She couldn't go back. So she had to go forward.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Sonia walked up to the doors, doing her best to ignore the building suddenly looming over her. She put her hand up to open the doors, but they swung open unaided.

Sonia and Zorua glanced at each other.

"R-right, Psychic s-school," Sonia said through chattering teeth. "O-of course th-they're gonna have c-creepy doors that open b-by th-themselves."  
Sonia forced herself to cross the threshold, hugging Zorua tightly. She breathed slightly easier once inside. She had gotten her momentum, all she had to do was hold onto it—

The doors slammed shut behind her with a bang, making Sonia and Zorua jump. Her heart pounding, Sonia stood frozen, too scared to turn around or move forward. Zorua shuddered within Sonia's arms.

After a moment, Sonia's eyes finally adjusted to the gloom. The hallway was quite wide, all made from stone. Lit torches hung on the walls, which Sonia supposed was likely because electronic appliances had a habit of fizzling, short-circuiting or otherwise refusing to fulfil their purpose in the presence of Psychic power. There was a literal light at the end of the tunnel; it seemed the hallway ended in a (relatively) bright room. Focusing on that, Sonia began to move forward.

There were doors at regular intervals and hallways splitting off from the main one, all lit by the torches. There were faint sounds coming from the other end, the sound of muted speech. With each step, she regained confidence, avoiding looking to the sides down the dark hallways and ignoring the whispers her mind conjured from her fears. The light at the end of the tunnel go closer and closer. Tiredness gnawed at the edge of her consciousness, making her eyelids heavy and her head hurt.

"Zoru." Zorua looked up at Sonia, eyes wide and full of determination. _You—_

"Please!" Sonia whispered. "Don't. It hurts."

Zorua's face fell, but she nodded.

Sonia's brow creased as she looked down at the little fox. As a Dark-type, she was immune to the effects of Psychic power, and her aura could block Psychic power if pushed hard enough. That's what Sonia had read, and what Yannoa had taught her. Zorua couldn't understand what was going on in Sonia's head. They could talk about it, but Zorua would never fully understand.

Sonia's fear returned to plague her, and a tear fell down her cheek. This was the first thing she was doing completely alone. Zorua was there, but she couldn't understand. Sonia couldn't run back to Sawk and ask for aid. And it was terrifying.

The light, all of a sudden, was far too close. Sonia found herself faltering. It was no longer a symbol of safety, or a goal to be reached. It became a symbol of something else entirely.

She felt herself take a step back.

"Zorua!" Zorua headbutted her friend. "Zoru, azo zoru!"

Sonia glanced down, at Zorua. She didn't dare look back into the darkness. Zorua was right; she could only go forward.

Sonia took the next step forward, and crossed the next threshold. For a moment, it was too bright, and she had to squint. She opened her eyes slowly, carefully, taking in the scene in front of her.

She was in the battlefield, it seemed; it was a large and cavernous room, windowless but still carrying an ethereal cold breeze in the air. Again, torches hung on the walls. It seemed the place was even more maze-like than it first appeared; there were even more doors in the walls of the room.

But it was the people who grabbed Sonia's attention.

There were three, standing in the centre of the battlefield. There was an old woman, a young man, and a young woman. The old woman looked like a medium from Lavender Town, bespectacled with a green and white kimono. The young man, a blond, wore a distinctive dark grey suit with a slightly too-light patch over his pocket.

The young woman was someone that immediately filled Sonia with fear. She seemed to exude this aura of power, the type of power which was dangerous and harmful, making Sonia feel like she had to turn and run the other way. She could only guess it was Sabrina, the Gym Leader herself. Sabrina looked her over with cold pink eyes, showing no hint of emotion, only analytical judgement. She wore a tight red coat edged with black, along with white tights, white gloves and long black boots. Her hair was long, straight and greyish-blue. She held both the air of youth and childhood, but also that of wisdom and maturity belied by her age. But through both there was a sense of callous apathy that chilled Sonia to the core.

"So." Her voice was high and childlike, but oh-so cold. "You're the source."

"I told you two it wasn't a student!" The white-haired old woman wheedled beside her, waving a walking stick. She glared at Sonia, and the young girl was taken aback by how much emotion was held in her gaze. "Our pupils aren't that poorly skilled."

"Pay no attention to Doris," the young man said. He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his icy blue eyes. "She's just cranky because of the noise." He seemed nice and charismatic enough, but Arceus, was he creepy. They all were.

Sonia was silent and wide-eyed, staring at them in a mixture of awe, fear and confusion. Zorua cocked her head at them.

"Well?" Doris, the old woman, snapped. "Someone, please get rid of her noise. It's killing these old Psychic senses—"

"Quiet." Sabrina held up her hand. The old woman, though formidable-seeming, immediately fell silent.

Sonia began to tremble. "I… I—"

"Get past your fear. It is causing more noise." Sabrina glared at her. "What do you want?"

Sonia felt all of her fear settle in the pit of her stomach, almost making her feel sick. "Wh-who are you people?"

Sabrina looked her over. "The young man is Darcy. The old one is Doris. You should know who I am. Is that enough for you?"

Sonia nodded hurriedly. She did not want to anger this woman. Zorua rolled her eyes and kicked Sonia gently, almost as if to tell her to get over it.

Sabrina ignored Zorua's antics. "Now. Tell me why you're here."

Sonia took a deep breath, then said it all in a rush. "I was told I should be a student and that you can help me. I have no idea what's going on and things keep happening around me and I'm really scared and—"

Sonia, with a surge of terror, suddenly remembered that she was talking to possibly the most terrifying person in the world and that she was rambling. She clapped a hand over her mouth and shut up.

Zorua facepawed.

Sabrina winced, putting a hand to her temple. "Do you know what Psychic noise is?"

Sonia shook her head.

"Psychic noise is a raw form of Psychic power." Sabrina exhaled sharply. " It manifests in a loud buzzing that completely fills up a Psychic's senses. Releasing Psychic noise generally happens to people who have neglected using their powers for a long time."

Sonia nodded uncertainly.

Sabrina's eyes met Sonia's. "You are giving off quite a lot of it. It is beginning to get very irritating."

"Irritating, my foot!" Doris snarled, prodding Sonia in the chest with her stick. "It's infuriating! Don't you know how to use any of your abilities at all, girl?! Come on now, spit it out!"

Zorua yowled at Doris, pawing at her. Doris glared at the little Pokémon. "Bringing a Dark-type into a Psychic Gym? You really don't know how _any_ of this works?!"

"Doris, give it a rest," Darcy said gently. "Can't you tell? She's new to this."

With Zorua's glare and Darcy's words, Doris backed off. "But the noise," she whined petulantly.

"I will deal with that." Sabrina approached Sonia, looking down on her with her harsh gaze. "Hold out your hand."

Sonia looked warily up at the Gym Leader, distrusting.

Sabrina looked down at her. "It's easier if you do this of your own will."

Sonia hugged Zorua more tightly. "What exactly are you going to do?"

"Enough." Sabrina's eyes flashed yellow, and Sonia gasped as her right hand jerked out. Zorua fell onto the ground with a cry. Terrified, Sonia tried to pull away, but it was if her muscles had frozen in place. She turned away from Sabrina, trying in vain to move her hand.

Clinically, Sabrina slipped off the white glove on her right hand and took Sonia's hand in her own. Sabrina's hand was so chilled that Sonia gasped. A wave of nausea coursed through her, making her feel sick. Sabrina's touch was even more repellent than the usual reaction Sonia had. Sonia felt sick to her stomach, in her chest, in her throat. She honestly felt like she'd throw up.

A sudden numbness spread through her. It was not the physical, cold numbness that occurred when you'd been in the cold for too long; it was an emotional numbness, leaving her feeling drained. Sabrina took her hand away, pulling the glove back on.

Sonia blinked, shaking her head. Slowly, feeling returned, mostly shock and fear, but they felt blunted and dimmed.

"Is that better, Doris?" Sabrina's eyes narrowed slightly.

Doris muttered something. "She's not as noisy now, I suppose…"

"Doris, stop whining make sure everyone's in their dorms. The noise has been cancelled out." Sabrina then turned to Darcy. "And you yourself should be getting some sleep. If you can't, check the computers."

Doris bustled out. Darcy cast a worried glance back at Sonia before following her.

Zorua pawed at Sonia's legs, yowling at her, but Sonia just stared into space. There was a moment of silence before Sonia spoke.

"What did you do?" Sonia whispered. "What did you do?"

Sabrina didn't answer. "What's your name?"

Sonia, shaking, leant down and picked up Zorua. The feeling of Zorua's fur under her fingers was comforting, comforting enough to bring in an emotion which wasn't blunt or dim.

Sabrina's expression didn't change. "Sonia, again, it's easier if you do this wilfully."

Sonia's jaw went slack. "You…!"

Sabrina's expression didn't change. "A Darkin. Of any relation to Yannoa Darkin?"

"What are you doing?!" Sonia was baffled. How could this person possibly help her? "Don't read my mind again!"

Sabrina glared at her, making Sonia shudder. "Perhaps if you didn't leave your mind so open."

Sonia felt tears welling up. She held back a sob. This had done nothing but make her feel worse; the Lapras as the lake had lead her to a dead end. Zorua glared at Sabrina reproachfully, a snarl taking shape.

Sabrina's gaze sharpened. "Lapras? What do you know of Lapras?"

Zorua barked at Sabrina, angry. Sabrina stared at Zorua for a moment before she gave a sharp, mirthless laugh. "And what do you expect to do about it, little Pokémon? Just because your friend can't kill you with telekinesis doesn't mean she won't kill everyone else."

Sonia froze, shaking. "What are you..." Was Sabrina gleaning her fears from her thoughts? Sonia felt a sudden flash of anger, breaking through the dimness, like another person had broken through the barrier from within. Sonia snarled at Sabrina, the rage taking over her emotions, her mind and her body. "Get out of my head!"

"I am trying to give you an opportunity to tell me," Sabrina said evenly. "But I have very limited patience."

"Yeah, well maybe you should work on that!" Sonia yelled. "It's a wonder anyone comes here when they have to deal with someone like you!"

Sabrina's eyes narrowed. "Insolent little—" she froze. "How fascinating."

"What now?" Sonia challenged. "You read my mind again? Saw my memories? All you're doing is proving that you couldn't care less! Why do you think people hate Psychics?!"

Sabrina narrowed her eyes. "You have two personalities."

Sonia froze, all the anger draining from her voice. "H-huh?"

Sabrina made a motion with her hand. "Right there. That's you. There's something else in there, something artificial."

Sonia opened her mouth to ask what she was talking about, but there was a dreadful clarity. Sonia remembered times when she'd been different. When she'd become so angry and violent, her emotions wild and uncontrolled. When Yannoa had tried to hug her when she'd fallen over and Sonia'd felt so sick she'd hit her. When Sawk and Zorua had tried to surprise her for her seventh birthday, scaring her instead and making her hide away in her room. She remembered other moments too, when she'd suddenly change.

Sabrina was right.

Sonia looked down at the floor. In one night, every circumstance had changed, all at once.

"Zoru?" Zorua leapt from Sonia's arms and onto her shoulder, worried. "Zoru!"

Sabrina looked her over with calculating eyes. "You're quite powerful, you know."

"Th-thanks." Sonia said sarcastically. "I think."

Sabrina turned away, expressionless. "Come on. Let's get you a blanket. You'll catch a cold, soaking wet like that. We have elderberry tea, if you'd like some."

She began to walk away to one of the side doors.

Sonia looked at the other Psychic in confusion. Her demeanour had completely changed.

Sabrina turned back to her. There was a slight smile on her face, not the fake sort like Darcy's but genuine. "You aren't the only one with two personalities. Seems to be quite common for Psychics, especially powerful ones."

"Oh." Sonia glanced at Zorua, unsure of what to do. The little Pokémon gave Sabrina a distrusting glare, then shrugged.

So Sonia followed.

Sabrina lead her through the side door and down a short hallway. They entered a room which appeared to be like an office or meeting room, except it was quite comfortable-seeming like a living room, with couches, a fireplace and bookshelves. Sabrina gestured for Sonia to sit, bringing her a blanket.

Sonia sat down, Zorua leaping down to stay beside the fire, shaking the water from her fur.

"I… I was told to come here by the Lapras, the telepathic one that lives in the lake," Sonia said to Sabrina as she pulled the blanket around her.

"Oh?" Sabrina gave her a mug of warm tea. Sonia held it in both hands, letting them soak in its warmth. "So you've met Lapras?"

Sonia nodded. She took a sip of the tea, and at once felt better. The warmth lit a small hearth inside her, fighting back the cold, bringing her mind clarity. It seemed to make everything sharper and clearer, chasing away fog. Sabrina sat beside her.

"Lapras said you'd help me." Sonia looked at Sabrina hopefully. "With my... you know."

"And that I will." Sabrina held out her gloved hand. "Sonia, every Psychic goes through this. There are ways to control this power. We can show you how."

There was a pause. Sonia stared at Sabrina, unsure of what to do. This place and the people in it terrified her. Sabrina terrified her most of all, perhaps the most frightening person or experience Sonia would ever have.

But Sonia also terrified herself. And if she didn't accept the help, she might act out her fears. She might hurt someone, or worse.

Sonia glanced at Zorua, curled up in a ball of fluff beside the fire. She could still hurt Zorua; what if she made the ground underneath her crumble away, or something fall on top of her or smash into her?

Sonia's thoughts went to Sawk, helplessly knocked back by her power. She thought of her mother, approaching her like a rampaging Pokémon. She remembered the terrible sensation of the thoughts pushing themselves into her head, too loud to bear, and the weight of the emotions of so many people pressing down on her at once.

Sonia took Sabrina's gloved hand.

Sabrina smiled again. "Welcome to the Saffron Psychic School, Sonia Darkin."

* * *

Darcy walked cautiously into the battlefield, looking for all the world like the mouse to Sabrina's cat.

"I got Doris to sign her up," he said, dusting off his sleeves and coming to a halt behind Sabrina. "She asked me if she'd been registered properly, made a fuss about fees, and was generally being Doris, but I got it done."

"Good." Sabrina didn't turn to face him. She held a Poké Ball in her hand, her gaze drawn to it.

Darcy shifted awkwardly, uncomfortable with the silence. His charisma and social skills never worked on Sabrina, as though she was impervious to good manners and smiles. She probably was. He cleared his throat.

"Sonia's powerful, isn't she?"

"Yes." Sabrina still didn't turn back around.

Darcy sighed. She was doing the one-syllable-answer thing. "Her power feels a bit off. Like something went wrong. Will you train her yourself?"

"Yes." Sabrina was barely reacting.

Darcy winced. That poor girl had no idea what she was in for. "Is she one of the lucky ones? A foresight-centric one?"

Sabrina didn't answer. Darcy was about to speak, when her heard her response.

"...No."

"Ah." Darcy bowed his head. "Poor girl. She truly cares about her family, doesn't she? Shame she'll have to give it all up."

Sabrina didn't move. "Emotion is a dangerous thing."

"I know." Indeed, he did. He remembered all too well. Those sort of scars didn't fade. After a pause, he continued. "Remember, you have that dinner tomorrow."

"You had to remind me." Sabrina released the Poké Ball, letting it float in midair beside her. When she turned back to Darcy, her eyes glowed yellow. "Do I have to?"

Darcy calmed his frazzled nerves. "Th-that would n-not be the best way to make an entrance," he stammered. "And yes, you have to. As a Gym Leader, you are—"

"An integral part of the city and a noteworthy person, etcetera etcetera," Sabrina finished, sighing. "Didn't I tell you to go get some sleep?"

"Sabrina!" The door flashed open, revealing Doris. "You have a challenger!"

"This late?" Sabrina turned to her. "They had better be good."

"I'm not a challenger."

The three Psychics turned to the door. A brown haired woman stood there, feet planted shoulder-width apart, her eyes narrowed. Her hair and raincoat were dripping onto the floor of the Gym. "I've come to talk to Sabrina."

Darcy glanced between the two, unsure of how to respond. Recognition flashed in Sabrina's gaze. He signalled to Doris and the two backed away.

"Yannoa. What a pleasant surprise." Sabrina's tone clearly stated it was not pleasant nor a surprise.

"Sabrina, this isn't the time." Yannoa twisted a ring on her finger, a nervous tic. "I'm assuming Sonia came here."

"She did." Sabrina's eyebrows raised slightly.

"And you read her mind, I'm sure," Yannoa said.

"I may have taken a little peek," Sabrina said airily. "She left it rather open. And I would have thought you of all people would have at least taught her how to close herself off. As you're doing right now."

Yannoa shifted uncomfortably, ignoring the Gym Leader's jibes. "And so I assume you know what happened to Caius."

"Indeed," Sabrina replied without sympathy. "What a tragedy."

A tear slipped down Yannoa's cheek and she wiped it away angrily. "I'm here to tell you that I won't quit. I've fought to keep my daughter all these years, and I'm not about to let you take her away from me."

Sabrina didn't react. "You were putting off the inevitable. What you asked Caitlin to do to her could have caused irreversible damage. Her power is forever going to be unadjusted to her body and it could have also caused a... malformation... in her powers."

Yannoa closed her eyes. "I know about her personalities and the quirks of her… Abilities. Caius even has... had... some theories. They don't involve the blocking."

Sabrina turned away. "You say that as though you believe it. If that's all you're here to say, I believe this conversation is over."

"Sabrina!"

The Gym Leader looked back over her shoulder.

Yannoa's curled fists shook. "You are not turning my daughter into an emotionless slate like you. I'm not letting it happen, you hear me?!"

Sabrina turned back to face her. Darcy looked between the two, confused. How was this woman not afraid of Sabrina?

"Yannoa. You see, it's not up to you." Sabrina's voice had changed slightly. An eerie smile crossed her face. "Do you want to end up comatose? Would you like to be indirectly responsible for the death of some poor person caught in a Psychic accident? Are you eager to have you or your Pokémon friends fall prey to an untimely death at the hands of your own daughter?" Sabrina's eyes flashed angrily and she stepped upward, floating with the aid of her telekinesis, now taller than Yannoa. "Your daughter needs training, and she needs it now," Sabrina spat, the smile gone from her face. "As I'm sure Caitlin told you, that girl is a ticking time-bomb. The only thing you did by blocking her power is make her that much more dangerous. It is your fault that you put yourself in this situation and no one else's." Her voice had an iron severity. "You know what the choices are."

Yannoa stared at her. Darcy recognised betrayal in her gaze. "You would do this?! You would put her through this?!"

"There is no choice." Sabrina began to walk away. "We're done here, Yannoa. Go ahead. Stop your precious little girl from coming here. You'll just lose her faster."

There was a ringing silence in the room. Sabrina began to teleport away.

"Sabrina!"

Sabrina's form disappeared. Yannoa was left standing with her arm where Sabrina's shoulder had been, tears streaming down her face. After a moment, she turned and ran from the Gym.

Doris turned to Darcy, consternation painted on her face. "Why do I have a feeling we weren't supposed to see that?"

Darcy rubbed his forehead. "Enough drama. I'm going to bed."


	4. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

It looked different in the daylight.

Sonia looked the Gym up and down. For some reason, it didn't feel so frightening now— just mysterious. There were a few people milling around the area, mostly heading for anywhere that wasn't the Gym. There was a slight buzzing in her ear that had been with her since breakfast.

Sonia took a deep breath, glancing back in the direction of home. She'd avoided Yannoa like the plague and shut herself in her room, foregoing dinner to save herself from the social interaction. Only Zorua remained with Sonia, curled up within Sonia's arms. Sonia had tried to go alone, but Zorua refused to let her. Sonia had pushed her whole family away. But to be fair, they couldn't understand.

She felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She checked it; a text from her mother.

 _Your fathers funeral is at 3 pm today. Ill pick you up outside the gym, ok? If you really dont want to go you dont have to. xx_

Sonia turned the phone off with a trembling finger and walked towards the Gym. She didn't bother replying. She checked the time on her watch; she'd come early, just as Sabrina had asked.

Sonia faltered, a wave of self-consciousness making her stop. All of a sudden, she felt very aware of her surroundings. Everything felt bigger, looming over her, as though the entire world was staring at her—

Someone else, a young boy, walked past her through the door of the Saffron City Gym. As he did, the feeling faded.

Horror painted Sonia's face as the realisation struck. It was his emotions. She was feeling what he felt.

As Sonia trembled, Zorua glanced up at her. "Zoru?"

Sonia suddenly felt a lot less safe, even with Zorua's reassuring presence. Sabrina has promised training, and that had made Sonia feel secure, as though simply the promise could chase all the thoughts and feelings away. This shook her. It reminded her that she wasn't safe yet.

Taking a deep breath, Sonia followed the Embarrassed Boy into the Gym. It was much easier crossing the threshold this time. As she walked inside, she could feel Zorua's fur move as she breathed and the warmth of life pulsing through her veins. Sonia smiled slightly, hugging Zorua closer. It was hard to believe she'd ever imagined leaving Zorua at home.

"Hey, you."

Sonia jumped, turning in the direction of the voice. It was the older woman, Doris. Zorua gave her a glare.

Doris moved forward, glaring at Sonia. "Already noisy again, eh? And still with your little Dark-Type, too."

"Zorua's my friend," Sonia said defensively. "Something wrong with that?"

Doris shrugged. "Usually Psychics find it hard to hang around with Dark-types. Their aura can stuff up their power, and sometimes even block it. Makes you kind of paranoid, after a while." She gave Zorua a sardonic look. "I got nothing against you, little one." She looked back up at Sonia. "I just hope your friendship can actually survive your powers."

Sonia tried to ignore her foreboding statement, but that brought back to mind the buzzing. Sonia rubbed at her ears. It was still there. "Psychic noise— It's… it's a buzzing, right?"

Doris nodded. "You can hear it already?"

Sonia nodded back.

The old woman sighed. "Do you want me to explain how noise works?" Her voice was grudging, almost reluctant.

Sonia nodded again.

The old woman jerked her head in a motion as if telling Sonia to follow. She then turned and walked away, down one of the side corridors, talking as she went.

After glancing at one another, Sonia and Zorua followed.

"As I hope you remember," Doris began snippily, "Psychic noise is just unused Psychic power trying to get out. That's the problem with Psychic power; it gets restless if you don't use it, and it just starts doing stuff on its own. It's pretty much just this insistent, ridiculously annoying buzzing deep inside your head. In the beginning only other Psychics will hear it, but after a while, you'll start hearing it too. It just builds and builds, until it's all you can hear." Doris spoke so matter-of-factly, so plainly. "At that point, you pretty much just go insane."

Zorua's eyes went wide. "Zoru?!"

Sonia blinked at her. "Wait, what—?"

"All you need to know; you can't not use your power." Doris shrugged. She stopped by a door, motioning for Sonia to stay. After fiddling with a key, Doris yanked the door open unceremoniously and suddenly pushed Sonia inside. "Come on, now! Enough talking; I have to get you sorted out before school starts!"

They'd entered an office which, if summed up in one word, was messy. There were files and books and even pot plants strewn everywhere, as if the last person to clean up had been a klutz who'd knocked over more than he put on the shelves. There was a (relatively) clean desk with a very new and flashy computer set up on top. There was a chair behind it, and two chairs in front, one knocked on its side.

Doris put her hand on Sonia's shoulder and, with surprising strength, pushed her down into the still-standing chair. Doris shuffled behind the computer and sat down in the chair, shifting it forward. She jabbed at the computer's on button repeatedly, grumbling.

Curiously, Sonia leant around, trying to see why it wasn't turning on. This computer was supposed to be one of the best-functioning in the world! Sonia was almost impressed; Psychic power was strong enough to make an extremely well-made computer malfunction.

"It's the most irritating thing. Tech doesn't mesh too well with Psychic power," Doris grumbled. "Don't ask me why. Even the best stuff in all the regions goes on fritz when you stick Psychic-types or Psychics in front of it."

Sonia was about to answer 'I know' when Doris gave a triumphant 'ah ha!', evidently getting the computer working. Sonia sighed, supposing she'd have to humour the old woman. Squinting through her glasses, Doris made some clicks with the mouse, typed in a few things, and (as Sonia expected) immediately leaned back and moaned.

"You're a time-tabling nightmare!" Doris wailed. "Coming in the middle of the term, no less!"

Zorua rolled her eyes. _What so bad about it, Zoru?_

Despite the headache, Sonia had to agree with Zorua. Doris's whining was getting kind of irritating.

Doris sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry. You're noise is just a little overwhelming. Now please, stop talking. I need to focus."

Sonia suddenly remembered Sabrina making her arm move against her will. Doris, nasty as she may have seemed, was certainly not too bad when put in perspective. And at least she apologised… The part of her brain that still understood logic shrieked at her. Why the hell was she here?! Why in all of the universe was she trusting these people, who seemed very definitely creepy and at the very least slightly insane?!

Sonia glanced at Zorua, who gave her friend a reassuring smile. But to Sonia, it seemed like a false promise. Did she have a choice?

Sonia looked back up at Doris, squinting determinedly at the computer screen, typing quickly. For an old woman, she certainly knew her way around a computer.

Doris shook her head in wonder. "I swear, the evil gods of administration created you specifically to drive me insane."

Sonia gave her a small, humourless laugh, but Doris didn't respond.

Doris jabbed the left click on the mouse and the printer in the back of the room chugged to life. "This'll have to do."

She got up and snatched the papers from the printer, handing them to Sonia.

"'It'll have to do'?" Sonia parroted doubtfully. "What if… It doesn't?"

Doris shrugged. "Rule number one of the Saffron Gym; if in doubt, don't go to Sabrina."

Sonia stared at her. "But…"

"Well, I myself am quite the busy woman, so don't ask me." Doris huffed, adjusting her kimono. "Have a good day. Cheerio!"

She shuffled out of the room, leaving Sonia and Zorua to stare after her.

"Zoru?" Zorua pawed at one of the rectangular boxes of text on the timetable, as if to ask if that was the one on now.

Sonia was honestly as confused as she'd ever been in her life. Did they act insane on purpose? Or were they actually all just insane?

Sonia stared at the timetable, shaking her head. "I don't know."

* * *

Sonia glanced at her timetable, brow furrowed. Was there any other battlefield that she wasn't aware of? No one else was here for her Telepathy Practical class. She glanced around in the cavernous space, Zorua fidgeting on the ground beside her. At least there wasn't Psychic noise anymore; in her theory class, the teacher had told her to consciously try to sense the emotions of others, as she'd already been doing. When she actually tried using it on purpose and controlling it, the noise seemed to go away, like it was appeased.

After a minute or so of waiting, Sonia realised, oddly, that she was actually happy.

Her Psychic Theory class beforehand had been extremely interesting; she'd scoured the web, but she'd never found as much information on Psychics as she'd gotten in that one lesson. She couldn't wait to have more of those classes. She felt, for perhaps the first time in her life, like the world made sense. The other students, alongside their Pokémon, hadn't been hostile or unfriendly or even frightening. They'd actually seemed welcoming, but not in the overbearing extroverted kind of way. Sonia was almost afraid to admit these people were her people.

But her father was dead. She shouldn't be happy. Sonia looked down as eyes teared up, and she licked her lips anxiously. She should be grieving for her father right now. Sonia felt a wave of guilt; she'd barely even thought of her father, and here she was.

"Zoru," Zorua whispered, pawing at Sonia's foot. She smiled, as if to say it was all okay.

"Your little friend is right. Just because the dead are dead does not mean the living cannot live their lives."

Sonia glanced up. Sabrina stood there as though she'd been there the whole time, her arms crossed. With a jolt, Sonia realised the Gym Leader must have teleported there.

"Uh, I'm sorry," Sonia said awkwardly. "What did you say?"

"Just because the dead are dead does not mean the living cannot live their lives," Sabrina repeated emotionlessly. "Now, considering how easily I was able to glean your thoughts from your head, I think it's best if we start working on your telepathy."

Sonia bristled at the invasion of privacy. "What about everyone else?"

Sabrina let her arms fall to her sides. "It's just us."

Sonia raised her eyebrow. Was it because she was powerful…?

"No," Sabrina snapped. "It's because your powers were restrained artificially and have developed awkwardly, meaning that unless extreme care is taken you will probably blow something up."

Sonia recoiled at the harshness in Sabrina's tone. Zorua stepped forward, in front of Sonia. "Zoru! Azo!" She barked.

"We've wasted enough time." Sabrina ignored Zorua. "Now, the subject of today's telepathy lesson. I would have hoped Yannoa would teach you at least some defensive strategies for your mind, but it seems she wanted to believe she could keep you from the world of Psychics altogether."

"My mother— what?" Sonia stared at Sabrina. "Defensive strategies? Could you at least explain before—"

A sudden flash of pain crashed through Sonia's skull and she stumbled back with a shriek. "What in the hell was that?!"

"Zoru!" Zorua shrieked, attacking Sabrina's feet.

Sabrina simply narrowed her eyes, pushing Zorua away with her foot. "So you do have defences. Needlessly self-destructive if you ask me."

Sonia stared at her. Sabrina, looking rather irritated, finally elaborated.

"Though only a Psychic can view their consciousness and freely traverse it, any human being and most Pokémon can guard their mind." Sabrina glared at Sonia. "It's as simple as visualisation. If someone imagines that their secrets are buried deep and behind closed doors, their mind will oblige. Of course, when those doors come under siege by a Psychic, one must fight to keep them closed, but at least you will know when your mind is under attack."

Zorua stopped attacking Sabrina, looking slightly confused. "Zoru?"

Sonia nodded hesitantly. "But what did you do that made my head hurt?"

Sabrina gave a huff of mirthless laughter. "Your subconscious is literally a minefield, once you get past the wisps of thoughts and the consciousness." Sabrina shrugged. "They seem to function more as alarms then defences, though. I must say, it was quite sloppily done."

It was Sonia's turn to glare. "Get to the point. What did you do?"

Sabrina gestured flippantly. "I simply triggered one, and it notified you in a particularly violent manner."

Sonia crossed her arms. "So it was your fault."

Sabrina looked down at her disdainfully. "My, you do love asking redundant questions, don't you? Of course it was."

Sonia stared at her. "Are… How… Do you not care?! How are you so cold like this?! Are you a sociopath or something?!"

"A sociopath?" Sabrina quirked an eyebrow. A shadow seemed to fall over her expression. "I wish."

Sonia felt confusion sit on top of her like a swamp. Her jaw dropped open, and the sound that came out of her mouth could be identified as anything between a laugh and a groan.

Sabrina sighed. "I suppose I should have talked to you about this first."

Sonia felt something in Sabrina change, something physical and mental. The Gym Leader looked down slightly, blinking and shaking her head. She seemed to loosen up. An emotion flitted in to her expression, and her face seemed to go from a blank slate back to a face.

Zorua backed away, bumping into Sonia's legs.

"Emotion," Sabrina said, shaking her head. There was a mix of bitterness, resentment and wonder in her voice. She looked Sonia directly in the eye. "To a Psychic, it is the most dangerous thing there is."

"Why? I mean, I know Psychics have to control their emotions, but… Is it really that bad?"

Sabrina looked at Sonia almost pityingly. "In the less literal sense, emotion disrupts one's clarity and purity of logic. In the more literal sense, it disrupts control over Psychic powers. Psychic powers and emotion are linked; when a Psychic feels a strong emotion, their powers respond and react without the Psychic's oversight. Similarly, if one tries to purposefully use their power while under the influence of emotion it is generally much more difficult and hard to control."

Sonia winced, remembering the night of Caius's death. The way her power had burst out in response to her sudden grief. Sonia nodded. "Yeah. So… what does this have to do with wishing to be a sociopath?"

Sabrina sighed. "People think I'm emotionless. That's what I try to be; it's what I need to be. If I were a sociopath, I wouldn't have to worry nearly as much about other people. I would be more indifferent. It would be much easier not to care. Being emotionless is what I need to be." Sabrina almost looked longing. She caught Sonia watching, and immediately her smile fell like a forgotten mask. Her posture straightened, her composure returning. Once more, she was blank. "It's what you need to be."

Sonia recoiled. "What?"

Zorua pawed at Sonia, but the girl was unresponsive. She simply stared at Sabrina.

Sabrina carefully put a gloved hand on Sonia's shoulder. "I'm not going to lie to you. You are powerful. It just means you'll have to work harder than others." Sabrina paused. "Your mother didn't want you to become an 'emotionless slate' like me. Unfortunately, you will have to try your best. As you are the only thing you'll be is a hazard, not a Psychic. You are far too powerful and your power is far too unstable for you to let a single bit of feeling unravel you." Sabrina affixed Sonia with a warning glare. "And unlike in Unova, Kantoan law is a fair bit harsher on Psychic incidents."

Sonia swallowed nervously. How could she rid herself of emotion? Sadness at her father's death, the guilt she felt when she wasn't sad for her father's death, humour at funny moments, shock at surprising moments… How could one keep all of that bottled up?

"There's no other way," Sabrina said flatly. "And as far as we know, there is no way to remove Psychic powers permanently from a person."

Sonia's fists clenched.

"This isn't really a choice," Sabrina continued. "You either train to control and deaden your emotions, or you get stuck in the cycle of hell that happens when the police and the law get involved. With some very tragic accidents along the way. There are those who simply become destructive criminals, using their emotions as a channel, but you don't strike me as the type to go for violence."

Sonia turned away, shoving Sabrina's hand off her shoulder, a sudden surge of anger overtaking her. Something wrested the control from her, and before she knew it, her tongue was on autopilot. "This isn't fair! This isn't just 'not a choice', it's coercion! There has to be a way!"

"You can't have it all, Sonia." Sabrina's voice was uncharacteristically gentle. "I used to believe that too. I became fixated with it. It… didn't end too well. Not for me or for those I cared about." She stepped closer. "So, Sonia. Choose."

Sonia felt herself trembling; with rage or fear, she didn't know. "This isn't a choice. I don't get to choose emotion without power."

"No," Sabrina's voice was quiet. "It isn't. I just find giving the illusion of choice let's people adjust more smoothly."

Sonia was cursing the cruelty of it. Screaming at Arceus, in her head, asking, pleading to know why he'd created Psychics like this, if he even had a hand in it at all. She had three paths; work with Sabrina to conquer her curse, as she was coming to think of it, or she could try go it alone and end up in a living hell, or she could just do what the stupid one-chapter villains did in the books and just let loose with her powers and end up in a worse version of the living hell.  
Sonia suddenly thought about the Psychic Theory class, about how much she'd actually enjoyed it. There were perks— and then she remembered she wasn't _allowed_ to enjoy it. How was she even supposed to enjoy her friendship with Zorua this way?

Just like last night, her eyes caught on Zorua. The little Pokémon looked worried, but hopeful. Her teal eyes were wide, but they held that little glint of determination.

"Zoru," Zorua said softly.

Sonia felt tears prick her eyes. Zorua just wanted the best for her. And Sonia had to do the best thing for Zorua. Sonia clenched her fists, turning back around to face Sabrina. "I'll do it. But not because I want to."

Sabrina smiled a cold, thin smile. "Good girl. Just what I expected of you."


	5. All That Glitters Is Not Gold

**Two Years Later**

* * *

 _You ready, Zoru?_

 _Never._

Sonia Darkin didn't see her regular, thirteen-year-old self in the mirror. She always saw the other her, the one who was still six years old, the violent one with the darker eyes and the hatred in her gaze.

As she looked, she caught sight of the little black Pokémon in the background. Zorua cocked her head and grinned at her friend.

"Come on," Sonia tried to smile out of habit, an act many Psychics tried and failed to perfect. "I'm ready as I ever will be."

On her dresser were all the supplies she'd need for her journey, carefully organised. Her clothing was neat, clean and tidy; as it was mostly white, and all clean, a commendable feat. Today, as it was a cold day, she was wearing the long light-pink scarf Sawk had made from a not-itchy material specifically for Sonia. Sonia and Zorua (well, really just Sonia) carefully packed everything into the backpack in a perfect logical order for the utmost efficiency.

Sonia was in her good personality today, and she hadn't had any incidents for a while. Her violet eyes were distant and serene. Her mother had 'decided' that being cooped up in the Saffron Gym all the time was bad for her and had decided to send her daughter on a Pokémon journey. Initially Sonia had not been to happy, but then Zorua had come up with a perfect plan.

Zorua leapt into Sonia's arms, sensing her friend was losing touch with reality. Sonia suddenly felt Zorua licking her chin. Sonia gave a soft giggle and stroked the little Pokémon's head, hugging her close. Zorua gave off a soft vulpine purr, happy that her friend was laughing.

Zorua remained the only one in the world who could coax such an innocent sound from her. This day, the cusp of her going on a journey, represented a huge change.

"Sonia?"

Sonia froze. Her mind snapped back to the present and Zorua's purring ceased abruptly.

The door to her bedroom clicked open and in came the source of the voice.

"Yannoa," Sonia's voice was hollow. She stroked Zorua automatically, without thinking about it. "I'm almost ready."

Yannoa smiled at her daughter, wearied. "Come on," she said. "We have to hurry. I'm sure you want to say goodbye to Sabrina, don't you?"

"Yes."

Yannoa's smile ebbed slightly. A certain emotion pricked the air; resent.

Sonia felt something rush through her, like a chill. It came from her chest, her core, and expanded outwards in a wave, turning everything it encountered into shrivelled darkness.

Her darker self.

Oh, come on; she'd been so close to the three month mark!

Spurred by emotion, the monster would gleefully emerge whenever Sonia lost control of herself. I was like a shadow falling over her. It was worse than before, more violent, more domineering, more powerful. It was Sonia's worst fear.

"Leave me alone." Sonia barely managed to get the words out cleanly, without a shudder. Zorua carefully slid from Sonia's arms.

Yannoa frowned. Her daughter had learnt not to feel emotion so completely that she could never tell when Sonia really was in danger of falling to her darker self.

"I'm going to wait outside, okay?" Yannoa said gently, carefully. "If you need me, I'll be right—"

Sonia suddenly lost her tenuous grip. Just a slight twinge of annoyance, and her fragile barriers collapsed.

"Please, just leave me alone before I snap!" Sonia snarled. Her terror at loosing control made it worse, and Sonia became vaguely aware of her computer mouse shifting on the table, and the computer whirring to life and then sputtering out again.

Yannoa backed away. Knowing better than to answer, she fled from the room.

Without the object of her anger, Sonia reasserted her control over herself. Her eyes glazed over again. Her jaw unclenched. Her shoulders lowered and her muscles relaxed.

She sat down on the bed heavily, her eyes hollow of hope. Zorua grabbed the backpack in her jaws and leapt down beside her friend, teal eyes worried. _Eh, Zoru. What you gonna do when Sabrina won't be there to save you last minute, Zoru? We're gonna be on the other end of Kanto, Zoru, and then where when you blow?_

Sonia bit the inside of her lip. Zorua was right. She knew, with every fibre of her being, that emotion was dangerous. It was a luxury she couldn't afford, with a steep and painful price to pay. She tried to bury the emotion, smother it completely. That's what Sabrina did so well. But Sonia never quite could.

She hated herself for it. She cursed her inability, every single day.

"I am sure I can withhold myself from causing serious harm," Sonia said quickly, busying herself with adjusting and arranging.

Zorua shrugged and leaped onto her friend's shoulder. _You sound like a computer, Zoru. Ehhh, the letters might help, Zoru._

Sonia experienced a moment of cold shock, coming too swiftly to drown. She'd almost forgotten the letters. Zorua tittered with laughter.

Sonia fitted the rest of her supplies into her bag, then slipped out of her room. Her room was near the end of the hall of their apartment. To her left was the end wall, featuring a window and potted plant. The room directly across from hers was the study. As it was nighttime, the window at the end of the corridor was beautiful to look at, the many lights of Saffron City winking through it. Zorua, as planned, leapt in the air and somersaulted forward, an illusion taking form around the pair as they walked forward. They weren't quite invisible, but they'd mould into the shadows easily.

Sonia slowly eased open the door to the study. The room was really mostly library. It was about the size of her room, probably intended as another bedroom. Each wall, from floor to ceiling, was packed with a bookshelf stuffed to the brim. In one corner, a large wooden desk was shoved, stacks of papers, a dying plant and a new computer atop it. On the other side, a small couch was squished in for reading. On the floor were stacks of books and a few open ones that Yannoa (ever-absentminded) had forgotten to place back on the shelf.

Sonia didn't bother turning the lights on, the path by now muscle memory. Weaving her way through the hazards, Sonia made her way toward the desk. She turned to look behind her. The door was closed, and she couldn't hear her mother's footsteps. Good.

Sonia slipped her hand into her pocket, drawing out a small iron key. Stolen from Yannoa's desk, her mother easily believed she had misplaced it and it would show up soon, as such occurrences were quite common.

To Sonia, it was the key to the father she'd never met.

Caius Darkin had been an extremely successful and well-known independent engineer and inventor, creating Pokémon-related devices. He had been part of the original team that created the modern Poké Ball. Three months before Sonia's birth, he had travelled to Kanto for a long-term project.

Sonia's grip on the key became tight. The memories of the news coverage swamped her suddenly, before she could chase them away.

He had been found in the bottom of a ditch. It was all very vague; there were wounds in his chest that may or may not have been from bullets or from a fall or even from a seat belt. It looked like an accident, but there was no car in sight, etcetera etcetera. Sonia's mother was convinced it had been Silph Co., who had always been jealous of Caius's success without needing to become a partner.

Sonia opened the desk's bottommost drawer. She had to agree that it was likely the company was involved.

Yannoa never talked about him. Sonia had only taken a peek into the mind of her mother on a few rare occasions, but she knew for a certainty that every detail about her father was closeted away in such a manner that Yannoa would know for certain if Sonia tried to read it. Besides; if it would hurt her mother so badly that she'd closeted it all away, maybe Sonia should simply leave her in peace. Sonia had given up, using the internet to discern only the most obvious and general information about him.

But one mere month ago, the circumstance had changed. Caius Darkin was no longer an obscure figure of a disturbing physical resemblance. He was now a person, someone who's words she had perceived.

Silently, Sonia slipped out her prize; a wooden box, inlaid with the same telltale iron as her key, intricately woven in a similar pattern. She stood and set it on the desk, slipping the key into the keyhole. She heard the box click open as she twisted the key.

Carefully, she lifted the lid. Sonia couldn't stop her smile, a real one, as she saw the contents of the box.

Letters. An incredible number. All from Caius Darkin, addressed to Yannoa. One had mentioned that email was 'unsafe'; it was the only situation in which Sonia could imagine being thankful for lack of safety online.

She slung her backpack off her shoulders, slipping all of the letters into her notebook, and then into her bag. She locked the box and put it back in its place in the drawer. Sonia turned to the Pokémon on her shoulder and winked, giving her a airy smile.

Zorua winked back, giving a foxy giggle, and the two made their way across the room, through the door and down the hall. They turned into the living room, ready to push open the door of the kitchen, when Yannoa's voice drifted through.

"Hello, Professor Oak. This is Yannoa Darkin, Sonia's mother. Yes, she's the Psychic. I wanted to ask if the other starting trainers will be there when we arrive. I just wondered if there'd be any time for us to prepare before she has to join them for the journey…"

Sonia felt herself frown, emotion filtering through her tight net. Quickly adjusting, Sonia listened harder. But her mother's voice had become quieter, and even Zorua with her sensitive ears gave a growl of frustration.

Finally, Yannoa's voice rose once more.

"All right, then. I suppose it is a favour. Thank you."

There was a click as Yannoa put down the phone, and then her sigh. Sonia mentally beckoned for Zorua to jump into her arms, and Sonia hugged the Pokémon close.

Her? On a journey with other people? Preposterous, to say the least. Dangerous, to be frank.

Sonia could not stop a pang of anxiety creeping through. What was her mother trying to achieve?

Sonia opened the door suddenly, startling Yannoa.

"I heard what you said." Sonia's gaze was unrelenting. "You want me to travel with… a… a…" Sonia paused. "Another person. An inherently bad idea." Sonia smiled hollowly at her mother, hoping against hope she was somehow mistaken.

But Yannoa did something odd and unnerving. Her face arranged itself into an expression that Sonia rarely saw on her mother's face. Sonia was only just able to identify it as anger from the emanation Yannoa gave off.

"For Zekrom's sake, Sonia! Stop making this hard for me!" Yannoa's eyes glowed with anger like hot coals. "You barely let me touch you, you'll creep out my friends and my colleagues and the only place I haven't had complaints from is the Saffron Gym, hands down the creepiest place in this city! What do you want me to do, Sonia?! What do you want me to do?"

Zorua leapt from Sonia's hands onto the counter, worried. Sonia was unsure how to respond. She felt some emotion settling inside her, resembling sadness and hurt, but different. Perhaps it was guilt.

"Well, I am Psychic," Sonia said plainly. "People always have a complaint to make when there's a Psychic involved."

Yannoa deflated, burying her head in her hands. "Sonia… Can you at least promise not to flip out on me when I tell you who you're travelling with?"

Sonia stiffened. That didn't bode well. She glanced at Zorua, who shrugged. "All right."

Yannoa sighed. "It's not… I mean… he's just…" Yannoa struggled to get the right words. Sonia could sense the turmoil within her thoughts.

"Who is he?" Sonia asked. "Just say it already."

"I… I'm worried about it," Yannoa confessed. "He's your age, from Celadon City. His name is Raphael d'Alcott."

Sonia froze, brow furrowed in thought. "I know that name. I've read about it somewhere."

Yannoa bit her lip, shying away slightly from Sonia. For a moment, Sonia wondered why. But then she remembered why the name rang a bell.

"You want me to go on a journey," Sonia said slowly, "with the anti-Psychic poster boy?! How… Wha… Just—" Sonia put her hands on her hips and bit her lip, trying to drown out the emotion. When she next spoke, her voice was strained. "How is that a good idea?!"

Yannoa sighed. "I know, Sonia, but he himself isn't… Well, they use his story as an example, but I don't think he's…" She gestured at Sonia. "You know."

Sonia stared at her. "Let's just say I take your word on that one, despite the fact that this is absolutely crazy. He's a d'Alcott, related to Aileena d'Alcott, I'll bet."

Yannoa knew the names and involvement of every person involved in Silph Co. specifically so she could avoid them. Sonia had memorised bits and pieces. Yannoa sighed, more heavily this time. "You're right. I don't really want you travelling with anyone who has anything to do with that accursed company, but it can't be helped. He's the son, and he's adopted. I don't think he has anything to do with Silph himself."

"Can't be helped?" Sonia said snippily. "Why am I travelling with someone in the first place? Why not just go alone and solve all the problems?"

Yannoa sighed dramatically. "Sonia. Travelling with another person will be good for you!"

Sonia felt a spike of annoyance which she smothered. "Another person who is a combination of the two things I hate the most." She felt a familiar edge of sarcasm sneak into her voice. "Anything else I need to know about?"

"Yes," Yannoa said. "His friend Malcolm Thrones might be coming as well."

Sonia felt her darker self crawling up. "That's just great," she said acidly. "Thank you so much, Yannoa. I feel so much better now about an already wonderful situation."

Yannoa glared back at her daughter. "Do you really want to do this, Sonia? I have had it up to here with this attitude!" Yannoa put her hand as high as it would go above her head. "You are going on this journey, and you are not complaining about it! Sabrina agrees with me, funnily enough. If either of us hear about you leaving the others behind or going off on your own then you are in deep trouble, young lady! You hear me?"

Sonia froze, staring at her mother. This was… Unlike her. "You and Sabrina _agreed_ on something?"

Yannoa stared at her hopelessly. "That's not the point. Did you even hear what I said?"

"Yes, I did." Sonia said flatly. She just wanted to ignore it. It made a wave of guilt crash down which she couldn't quite bury, which then made her afraid. But she had to admit; her mother was right. Sonia really made it so hard for her.

So Sonia did something she would never usually do. She reached out and brushed her mother's shoulder with her fingertips.

This wasn't just 'a big deal' or emotionally taxing to Sonia; to Psychics, especially powerful Psychics, touch could be outright dangerous. It provided a more direct link to a person's mind.

The contact brought with it the immediate rush of sensations and perceptions. She could feel at the echoes of a touch on her shoulder, as though she were Yannoa. Sonia resisted the urge to just yank her hand away.

The anger suddenly drained from Yannoa's face and her emanation. Her eyes filled with something else instead.  
Sonia couldn't tell, but it was longing.

"Sonia…" Yannoa's voice overflowed with emotion. Yannoa reached out and pulled her daughter into an embrace, tears filling her eyes.

Sonia felt herself tensing up, infinitely uncomfortable. She made herself remain cold and unfeeling; no emotion held within her at all.


	6. Speak of the Devil

The sky was a crystal clear blue in Pallet Town. Fluffy white clouds dotted the sky, idyllic like a painting. The sun was shining and the birds and Flying-types were chirping, the breeze gently rustling through the trees and tinging the air with a barely detectable odour of Pecha berries.

Sonia was irked. What a terrible day to start a journey.

It was really the attitude it evoked in people rather than the weather itself; the whole 'oh, what a lovely day!' and 'ah, the sun is shining!' optimism really irritated Sonia. As if a blue sky could scrub away all your problems in life.

She also got sunburned easily. And rain had such a nice sound…

Sonia was stubbornly trying to ignore the weather by daydreaming. She, her mother, and Zorua were waiting at the stairs of Oak's lab for her 'travelling companions' to arrive. A sugar-hyped and hyperactive Zorua was running up and down the stairs squealing her head off (for no good reason; that was just Zorua, but how she got her paws on sugar in the first place was a mystery) and Yannoa was nervously checking her watch and glancing to make sure Sonia was all right and that Zorua hadn't done herself an injury. In short, all was as it should be.

Sonia was just getting to the good part of her daydream when the screech of tires interrupted her. Sonia muttered something unmentionable and turned to glare as people emerged from the automobile.

It seemed her 'travelling companions' had arrived.

Zorua skidded to a halt on the stairs and whirled herself to run around Sonia crazily three times before jumping at her. Startled, Sonia barely caught her. Zorua stuck her tongue out and put a paw to her belly, clearly feeling sick.

"Don't throw up on me," Sonia warned. Zorua grinned impishly, but the grin turned to a nauseated grimace.

Sonia ignored Zorua's antics in favour of studying the new arrivals. There was a woman, clearly the mother, but she was very different in appearance to both the boys who emerged from the car. She wore a prim business suit and her long brown hair was done up neatly. Strong, all-encompassing green eyes scanned and assessed Sonia and her mother, silently judging. The younger-looking boy had distinctly ginger hair. He appeared confident, relaxed, and happy, smiling and taking in the surroundings with oddly warm ice blue eyes that, on most other people, would have looked cold. The other's hair was crimson, and his malachite-green eyes were oddly stormy. Their emanations all clouded and jumbled together, giving out a peculiar mix of awe, excitement, nervousness, a hint of curiosity, and a shade of strange resentment. Interesting indeed.

Sonia brushed the consciousness of each boy. The first's name was Raphael d'Alcott. He gave Sonia the distinct impression of outgoing exuberance. A social butterfly type. A hothead. Needless to say, not to Sonia's liking. She turned her mind to the other, who was obviously Malcolm Thrones. He seemed much better; quiet, introverted, innovative, interested in Pokémon and… what was that?

Sonia stumbled across a block in his mind. It seemed that Malcolm, or Mal as he apparently preferred to be called, was an amnesiac. Sonia felt at the block, but unlike most amnesiac blocks, she couldn't go through like mist. Sonia frowned and tried once more, but the block held, flaring the distinctive reddish-pink of a Psychic aura with edges of navy blue denoting the specific person.

Sonia pulled away, snapping back to reality. That was a Psychic block; whatever those memories were that he had forgotten, someone didn't want them resurfacing.

Sonia, though now itching to find a way to move through the block, was suddenly forced to contend with the hellish prospect of a physical introduction.

"Hello!" Yannoa stuck out her hand and grinned. "I'm Professor Yannoa Darkin. It's nice to meet you!"

The woman, well-dressed and poised, took Yannoa's hand and shook it. "Aileena d'Alcott. It is indeed a pleasure to meet you." She indicated the two boys. "These are Raphael and Malcolm, my son and his good friend."

Raphael said "Hi!" and Malcolm gave a small nod.

"This is—" Yannoa began.

"Sonia." Sonia could feel her mother's anxious emanation, clawing at the air. "This is Zorua."

Zorua yipped.

"Nice to meet you!" Raphael stuck out his hand.

Sonia didn't take it, for obvious reasons. Apparently, the d'Alcott hadn't heard of those reasons, because Raphael kept his hand there.

Sonia cleared her throat, slightly annoyed. "Ah, I'm Psychic."

Mal's eyes sharpened and he tilted his head slightly. "I see. That's interesting," he murmured. "What Grade, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I do mind you asking." Sonia's eyes narrowed. She was so powerful telling people what Grade she was would be like telling them she was a wanted criminal.

Raphael just looked confused. "What does being Psychic have to do with it?"

Sonia arched her eyebrows. "It means I shouldn't shake your hand."

Raphael looked even more confused, his hand still lingering there.

Sonia was exasperated; why was she needing to explain this?

"Physical contact gives a Psychic a more direct link to a person's mind," Sonia said slowly, enunciating clearly, as if speaking to a very young child. "That means I shouldn't touch you unless you want me to go through the contents of your head."

Raphael got the message and quickly withdrew his hand.

Yannoa looked resigned, while Aileena's emanation was clearly disturbed.

Yannoa immediately drew Aileena into a conversation about marketing type-specific berry-based performance-enhancing Potions. Aileena readily jumped in, leaving the three teens standing awkwardly.

After a moment, Raphael broke the silence. "So," he said, swinging his arms. "I'm fourteen! Mal's fifteen. You're…?"

Sonia internally growled and cursed. The horror. That dreadful evil creature that went by the name of small talk. "Thirteen, fourteen in January."

Mal's lips quirked up in interest. "If I may ask… you have a slight Unovan accent. You are from the region?"

Sonia tried to answer without sounding too combative. "Yes."

Mal looked contemplative, as if he were unsure whether or not to consider this a success.

"So that Pokémon's a Zorua?" Raphael asked.

 _Yeah, and what are you, Zoru? A Snorlax?_

Sonia almost felt a bit better. "Yes."

"Nice," he said. "I have two Eevee; this is Sola, and this is Lune."

The two said Pokémon peeked out from behind his legs. Zorua poked her tongue out at them. Another Pokémon peeked out from behind Mal's back; Teddisursa. Another Pokémon pulled itself up so it was standing in his shoulder. It appeared to be a Pancham, a Pokémon from Kalos. It gave a wide grin and proceeded to chew on Mal's hair.

Raphael gestured to the Teddiursa. "That's Teddi." He pointed to the Pancham. "That's Su Lin."

Zorua used her paws to pull her lower eyelids down and go cross-eyed at the two.

"All right." Sonia squeezed Zorua slightly, trying to signal to her to cut it out.

Raphael floundered. It seemed his mother had taught him to do the whole 'ask people about themselves, always seem interested, be social' thing, and she was really testing him.

"I'm that trainer the League's sponsoring." Raphael evidently gave up on that stratagem. "I've been training for this my whole life; it's my goal to become Champion. How 'bout you?"

Sonia sighed. "I'm going on a journey because Yannoa wants me to go."

But then again, it did serve a purpose. To find out what really happened to her father.

Raphael's eyebrows creased. "Who's Yannoa?"

"My mother." Sonia crossed her arms.

"Then why don't you just call her that?"

"Because I don't." Sonia turned away, trying to ignore him.

"I'm going on a journey to learn about Pokémon also," Mal said quietly.

Raphael and Sonia both turned to stare at him, and he raised an eyebrow back at them.

Sonia took a deep breath, fighting to keep herself under control. Did these two honestly think aggravating a Psychic was a good idea?! But then again, they probably knew she couldn't do anything without having the law breathe down her neck.

Raphael turned back to Sonia, trying to dig up another question. "So, uh, what first Pokémon are you getting?" He said awkwardly.

Sonia almost sighed. Couldn't this guy take a hint? She didn't want a conversation.

"I don't know." She let the last syllable hang in the air, deliberately not looking at him.

"I think I might get a Squirtle," Raphael said conversationally.

"No you wouldn't," Sonia said, pouncing on the tendrils of his thoughts, flowing freely like fog. "You'd rather not get a first Pokémon from Oak. You feel as though you are betraying your two Eevee. Nice nicknames, by the way. It would be entertaining if Sola evolved into an Espeon and Lune into an Umbreon. Quite the coincidence." She turned to him, one of the engineered fake smiles worn on her face. "You are correct in one respect. They do feel that way, as though you are betraying them, although they are happy for you. They want the best for you. You are lucky to have such Pokémon. Lune and Sola care for you very much."

Raphael stared at her. His mouth moved, but no sound came out. Mal's expression remained calm, but unease pulsed in his emanation.

"I told you," Sonia deadpanned. "I'm Psychic."

Raphael ran out of conversational steam and turned to Mal. "Ah, okay… nice meeting you."

Sonia sighed in relief as the two boys turned away, talking amongst themselves. Now for some peace and—

Raphael clenched his jaw. "What's up with her?" He hissed to Mal. "Arceus, as far as I'm concerned she can go to the Distortion World!"

Sonia remained impassive, pretending not to hear.

"Perhaps she's having a bad day," Mal said quietly. He placed a hand on the other boy's shoulder, giving him a warning look. "Just leave it."

Sonia made herself face the other way, staring at the door of the lab and praying for Oak to get there.

"Leave it?!" Raphael hissed back. "She's got issues, Mal! Just 'cause she's Psychic, she thinks she can flip out on us and it's all fine, huh?!"

"Raphael," Mal warned quietly, but Raphael was too worked up.

"Well, maybe she's bipolar or something, but that's no excuse to act like she rules the world!"

Sonia's growing anger was growing a bit unwieldy. Actually, that was and understatement; no one should be able to insult her and Psychics like that and get away with it. She wasn't just mad; she was furious.

 _Sonia, Zoru?_ Zorua prodded apprehensively. _What you gonna do…?_

A shadow crept over Sonia's face as her darker self snuck in, not in control, but manipulating, influencing. "You'll see."

Sonia took her telepathic energy and lashed out in an uncontrolled strike, carrying through Raphael's energy. All of a sudden, the boy gasped, his eyes widening as a flash of white-hot pain coursed through his head.

 _Eh, Sonia! That's not nice, Zoru!_ Zorua admonished.

Sonia felt herself frown. _He deserved it._

Zorua shook her head. _Ehhh, Zoru! What would Sabrina think?_

Sonia's expression smoothed over immediately. Her mind snapped back. She shoved her darker self away and reasserted dominance over her emotions. _Damn that trump card, Zorua. You are far too wily._

Zorua stuck her tongue out in response, evidently no longer nauseous.

Raphael seemed to recover slightly from his 'headache' but Sonia could see he was shaken. His eyes darted to Sonia, then he looked away. Sonia kept herself impassive. All his evidence was circumstantial.

Mal looked at his friend. Sonia could feel his thoughts whirring like gears in a well-oiled machine, arriving to a conclusion. He approached Sonia.

Mal opened his mouth to speak, but he was projecting his thoughts so loudly Sonia couldn't help but hear them.

"Apology accepted," Sonia nodded and turned away. "But the next time I'm not taking it unless it comes from your hot-headed friend himself."

Mal's mouth closed to a firm, thin line.

Before any more drama could ensue, a very enthusiastic man in a white lab coat burst from the doors to the lab.

Where had he been a few minutes earlier?!

The two adults suddenly stopped their conversation as if it had never had any point and both went to greet him. Excitement flashed from Raphael, overtaking whatever reaction Mal had experienced as the two boys rushed up the rest of the stairs to meet him.

Sonia and Zorua glanced at one another, then Sonia began to walk up the stairs.

"Hello, hello! I'm Professor Oak!" Said the man exuberantly, shaking Yannoa and Aileena's hands. "It is indeed a pleasure to meet you!" He turned to look at the three teens, a great smile on his face. "Ah, and you must be… ah… I'm sorry, could you remind me of your names?"

Raphael's eyebrow went up, but he quickly replaced the incredulous look with a smile. "I'm Raphael, professor. Raphael d'Alcott."

Oak grinned. "Ah, Raphael! Raphael, Raphael, must remember Raphael. I'm so sorry, I'm terrible with names; I'd forget my own grandson's if he wasn't the Champion!" He laughed, as if it were a joke. "Scratch that; I'd forget my own if it wasn't sewn onto my lab coat!"

Raphael and Mal glanced at one another. The professor turned to Sonia. "And you, young lady?"

"Sonia Darkin." Sonia offered no expression or body language clue, and the professor was slightly taken aback.

"Ah, nice to meet you, my dear Sonia, nice indeed…" His emanation was uneasy and unsure. "Ah, and you, young man!" His expression brightened into a grin as he turned to Mal.

Mal offered a slight bow. "I am Malcolm Thrones. It is a pleasure to meet you, professor."

"Likewise, young man, likewise!" The professor took Mal's hand in his own and shook it strongly. When he let go and turned away, Mal mouthed 'ouch' and shook out his wrist.

"Well, come on in!" The professor gestured. "Parents welcome too! I'm sure you can't wait to get your badge cases and Pokédexes! Coming right up!"  
The estranged group of five followed the professor inside.

 _Ehh, Zoru! What you gotten yourself into now, Sonia?_


	7. Out of Sight, Out of Mind

**This chapter and this Book does not wish to make the reader pro-Psychic. It is simply is told from this perspective. This Book and its author wishes that the reader draw their own conclusions as to where they fall on the issue of Psychics in this universe. If one wishes to read the anti-Psychic perspective, please read the Book of Raphael as well.  
**

* * *

With a definite hesitation, Sonia, Mal, Raphael, Yannoa and Aileena d'Alcott followed the professor into the lab. He lead them through the multitude of wide, sunny corridors and through cringe-worthily messy rooms. Pokémon were in a number of them, as were other scientists and apprentices bustling through the halls. Many offered greetings in bright, cheery voices, or chirps, growls and other assorted cries when Pokémon were concerned. It was a vibrant place, full of life, and Sonia was acutely aware of the close proximity of the mental presences of the humans and Pokémon around her.

Sonia resolutely settled her mind to a comfortable state of apathy; any emotions her subconscious wanted her to feel now were too small and subtle to register.

Oak was babbling on about how vital keeping hold of one's trainer card was, about how to transfer Pokémon in and out of use, and general technobabble that all three soon-to-be-trainers clearly already knew.

Sonia, however, couldn't keep out Yannoa's mental presence. Her mother, a formidable intellectual with troves of knowledge and a certain brand of perseverance that came with having a high-grade Psychic for a daughter, was more skittish than usual. Though in her natural state neurotic and anxious and easy to reduce to an agitated puddle, the Yannoa the world saw was always a perfect facade of confidence. But Yannoa was radiating nervousness so strongly that Sonia was sure one didn't need to be Psychic to tell.

Sonia, for a split second, considered breaking the deal she'd made with her mother to respect her mental privacy and never to read her mind. But, like all split second wonderings that humans have, it was thrown away. Besides, emotionless though she may be, Sonia was not amoral.

"And here we are!"

Oak finally stopped in front of a door with a slightly askew plaque labelled 'Prof's office.' Sonia telekinetically adjusted it before it could drive her crazy. Mal noticed, giving her a cursory glance.

"So!" Oak clapped his hands together. "I'll get you your Pokédexes, badge cases and Trainer ID cards! In the meantime, you three have a final think over whether or not you want first Pokémon!"

With that, he entered the office, making the obviously improperly fixed plaque tilt. Impatiently Sonia fixed it once more, tightening it to the door as she did so.

 _Ehh, Zoru! What's with the telekinesis? Oh-See-Dee strikes again, huh?_

Sonia shrugged to her friend. _Would you rather I start twitching and sending out telepathic cries of 'help me, an askew door plaque is driving me insane'?_

Zorua guffawed. Sonia turned her attention to her human traveling companions.

Raphael was honestly looking troubled. It seemed what she'd said on the topic of Sola and Lune really had hit home. Mal's expression betrayed nothing, nor did any of his surface emanation. Sonia didn't see any point in actively using power to dig deeper into either minds or emanation, and instead pondered Oak's question.

She didn't want to take or capture any other Pokémon. Extra emotional attachment was always potentially perilous, and why would she need to? It wasn't as if she were planning to get badges and enter the Indigo League.

Besides, what if none of the Pokémon even wanted to be trainer's Pokémon?

Sonia's musings were interrupted as Oak burst through the doorway, his arms filled with paraphernalia. He set it all down in an unorganised heap on a nearby table.

"So; first Pokémon." Oak surveyed them all carefully. "What are our choices?"

Raphael spoke up first. "I'm fine with my two Eevees, if that's all right with you, professor."

Mal nodded. "I must also refuse your offer."

Oak's eyebrows went up slightly, but he said nothing.

"I won't take a starter Pokémon either," Sonia said softly. Zorua smiled. "I see no need."

Oak grinned. "That's great!" He pulled out three badge cases. "Easier for me, then!" He handed them out with a wide grin. "Ah, and the parents. If you wouldn't mind entering all the information in?" He produced a device for the two to enter details in. "Once that's done, we send the information off to a computer and it'll print out your ID cards, and then we'll enter you ID number into your Pokédexes!"

Sonia, Mal and Raphael all nodded.

Oak glanced at Yannoa. "Make sure to put in that she's Psychic. And, ah, what Grade she is."

Yannoa nodded. Mother and daughter both shifted uncomfortably.

Oak remained oblivious. "And of course, the Pokédexes themselves!" Oak pulled out a sack of them, balancing them on his knee. He pulled a few from the bag. "Randall, you pick first. What colour would you like? We have red, yellow, navy blue, black, pink, and I'm sure there's green in here somewhere…" The professor began to rummage through the bag, to no avail.

Raphael looked awkward for a moment. "It's, uh, Raphael, professor. And I'd like the red, please."

"Ah yes! Raphael!" The professor lifted his hand to give himself a face-palm, almost dropping the Pokédexes in the process. Giving up, he set the bag on the ground and withdrew a red Pokédex. "Here you go, Ralph!"

Sonia wondered if the professor was doing it on purpose. No one could be that forgetful and still be a high-functioning member of society, and leading professor, no less.

"Now, Mal and Sophia! Have you two chosen?"

"Why are you the only one who's name he gets right?" Raphael muttered to Mal. Mal shrugged.

"I would prefer a black one, if possible," Mal said.

"Right away!" The professor produced one and handed it to him, turning to Sonia. "And Sophia; lucky last!" He drew a pink one out in anticipation.

"It's Sonia." Sonia narrowed her eyes and surveyed the bag. As Psychic power didn't mesh too well with electronic devices, whichever one functioned best, she'd take. Sending out a small buzz of power, it was revealed to be one at the bottom of the bag.

"One moment," Sonia stated. Zorua hopped down to the floor, anticipating what Sonia was going to do. She hoped the others would have the decency to remain quiet; what she was about to do required focus. She got a telekinetic grip on the Pokédex and held out her hand. Taking a deep breath, she tried to do something she'd only succeeded in once; teleporting something she wasn't physically touching but holding telekinetically.

She knew she'd succeeded when a pink Pokédex phased into her hand and a massive headache began to pound in her temples.

"Of course, it had to be pink," she muttered under her breath, massaging her temples.

The sound of applause made each of them turn around.

A young woman in a lab coat stood behind them, clapping. She had rectangular glasses over dark eyes and black hair. She wore red underneath the lab coat, and the identification tag read 'Vivian Fennel'.

"Fantastic!" Fennel said, stepping forward. "Simply fantastic."

Oak turned to the parents. "May I introduce a colleague and old friend of mine, Vivian Fennel. She studies Pokémon Trainers, dreams, and, to a certain extent, Psychic humans."

Sonia's careful anti-emotion net unraveled with one well placed spike of apprehension.

Fennel waved. "Hello! It's a pleasure to meet you all." She held out her hand to Yannoa.

Yannoa gave a strained smile. "I've heard of your work. I'm professor Yannoa Darkin." She shook hands with Fennel, but Yannoa's hand shook.

Fennel eyes brightened. "I've read your research! I've been based in Striaton for a bit; it's a shame we were never able to collaborate!" Fennel exchanged the same share of pleasantries with Aileena.

Oak continued. "She's one of the head scientists in a few very big experiments, including a major one that has made huge leaps in a psychiatric hospital in Johto."

Fennel smiled brightly. "Oh, he's just being nice. That Psychic experiment got shut down quite a few years ago after we lost the head scientist and our main test subject."

"Test subject?" Sonia's voice couldn't quite keep the worry from her voice. That term could not have good connotations, not when in the same sentence as 'Psychic experiments'.

Fennel didn't even blink. "Yes. A boy with very potent Psychic power. We were investigating the link between emotions and Psychic power, and the effects of Psychic noise."

Sonia felt nervous despite herself. Fennel could be anti-Psychic. She didn't seem to be, but a woman experimenting on Psychics, based in the extremely anti-Psychic Johto?

Fennel gave a bright smile. "So who are you three? Starting trainers, no doubt!"

Raphael nodded. "Yeah! I'm Raphael d'Alcott, and this is Malcolm Thrones, but he prefers to be called Mal."

Sonia didn't miss how he omitted her from the introduction. She tried to stay silent, but Fennel turned to her.

"My name is Sonia," she said reluctantly. "Sonia Darkin."

Fennel's eyebrow quirked upward. "That was an amazing display of power!" She leant in, anticipating something. "Are you, by any chance, a Grade Alpha?" She whispered. Thankfully, it worked; none of the others heard.

There were five Grades, the lowest being Epsilon, then Delta, Gamma, Beta and finally, Alpha. Epsilons and most Deltas were so weak they could get away with living relatively normal lives. Alphas — like Sabrina, like Sonia — were so powerful the government wouldn't give them a break. "Yes."

Fennel's eyes went round. "Wait… Sonia Darkin, as in the protégé of Sabrina Severn?!"

Sonia tensed slightly. How had this strange scientist heard of that? "Yes."

Fennel clapped her hands, eyes brightening, expression delighted. A sudden burst of excitement filled the room, making Sonia wince.

Fennel's face lit up, giddy. "Oh wow, I'm standing face-to-face with one of the most powerful Psychics alive! Oh, Arceus, this is amazing!" She looked ready to burst with excitement. "Oh, please can I interview you?!"

Sonia felt cold shock. Social interaction? About her powers, no less? Arceus forbid! She was about to give a definitive no when Yannoa spoke up.

"I think you should do it." Yannoa eyed her daughter. "Go ahead, Sonia."

Sonia was about to argue with her mother as well, but was stopped by Fennel squeeing in delight, excitement rolling off her in waves. She turned to Oak.

"Samuel, I hope you don't mind us borrowing your office!"

Oak frowned. "Wait a moment, Vivian—"

"Thank you so much, Samuel!" Fennel grabbed Sonia's arm, careful to only touch the fabric of her shirt and dragged her into the office, slamming the door behind them.

 _Eh, Sonia?_ Zorua called. _The plaque went funny again, Zoru. Thought you should know._

"Let's sit down, shall we?" Fennel said brightly. Sonia noticed that she locked the door.

Sonia and Fennel picked their way through piles of books and stacks of papers as Sonia fought to reassert emotional control over herself. Fennel finally sat Sonia down at the desk. Sitting beside her, she pulled out a pen and notepad from the depths of her lab coat and eagerly adjusting her glasses.

"So," Fennel said. "You're a Grade Alpha. That would mean you have telekinesis, telepathy, teleportation and empathy?"

Sonia resigned herself to being nice. "Yes."

Fennel's pen was poised over the note pad. "Any foresight?"

Sonia shook her head. "I'm not one of those."

Fennel nodded, writing quickly. "Sabrina is one of the few known Psychics affected by the phenomenon known as dual typing, where a powerful Psychic's recessive genes of either Fire, Ice or Electric give them another ability. As someone estimated to be even more powerful than her, do you have any extra abilities?"

Sonia hesitated. "I… I don't know." She felt like cold wind had blown through her heart. If she did have dual typing, then she'd have powers similar to either Ice, Fire or Electric. She wouldn't just be regarded with suspicion; she'd drown in government supervision. She fervently wished she wasn't dual-typed, but she couldn't know.

Fennel looked disappointed, but dutifully noted something down. When she looked back up, she was smiling again. "You know, I have this theory that dual typing is just so difficult to use and so deeply buried that many Grade Alphas have it and don't even know it."

Sonia forced a very plainly fake smile.

Fennel leant back slightly, waiting for Sonia to respond. She didn't.

"So, Sonia, how do you find being a Psychic?" Fennel said conversationally.

Sonia shifted, her hands pressed between her legs and shoulders hunched. "It's kind of like being on permanent parole."

Fennel laughed. But there was something in her emanation, something odd. It was buried quickly.

Fennel smiled brightly, leaning forward like she was sharing a secret. "You know, in Johto, Psychics have to have barcodes on their wrist."

Sonia bit the inside of her lip. She already knew, but that didn't stop it from creeping her out. She nodded again, trying to keep control of herself. She didn't like where she thought this inquisitive woman was going.

"So, you were trained directly by Sabrina?" Fennel said, either not noticing or ignoring Sonia's discomfort.

"Yes."

"How?" Fennel didn't take her eyes off of her notes.

Sonia sighed and employed the most basic form of telepathy; sending thoughts. _Like this._

Fennel jumped, evidently not expecting it. Her mouth fell open.

"Amazing," she breathed, the pen slack in her grip. "Just like one's own thoughts…" After a moment of awe, she immediately jumped back to scribbling, her nose barely centimetres away from the notepad. "So you were trained directly by example? No text books that none of us non-Psychics have heard of?" Fennel grinned, as if expecting Sonia to laugh.

Sonia didn't. "No hidden text books."

Fennel tapped the pen on her chin. "Now, I was wondering… We did a few tests on the effects of emotions on Psychic noise, but those tests got cut short. Do you know anything about noise?"

Sonia nodded hesitantly. "Yes. The more emotional a Psychic gets, the more their noise acts up."

Fennel nodded, writing quickly. "Do you know why?"

Sonia nodded again. "I think it's because noise functions as a power substitute, so it reacts to emotions like power would. Of course, if you get emotional enough, your power will break out anyway…" Sonia trailed off, swallowing.

Fennel's eyes were wide. "If that's the case…" Her speech became murmurs and she scrawled more and more on her notepad.

"May I leave now?" Sonia broke in. She was feeling quite uncomfortable. Fennel looked up at her, expression shocked.

"Not yet, dear! I've barely started! Not by a long shot!"

It was Sonia's turn to go wide-eyed. _Oh Arceus. Zorua, help me!_

Sonia could hear Zorua mentally laughing. _You lasted two minutes, Zoru! Two minutes! Priceless, Zoru!_

Fennel interrupted Sonia's conversation. "Okay. So, obviously, emotion affects control of Psychic powers. You were trained to withhold yourself from feeling emotion?"

Sonia nodded again.

Fennel eagerly noted more down and pushed her glasses up. "Again, as far as we know, it is impossible for one's Psychic power to increase or decrease, meaning that if you take any power away or overuse power it will still regenerate over time to the same level as it was. There was a rumour that Sabrina developed a technique to take the power of another Psychic from them and letting them regenerate as a way to control emotional newcomers' powers. Is this true?" Fennel's eyes were hungry; hungry for knowledge.

Sonia's breath caught. This was not light knowledge. This was something dangerous, something which could result in a way to rid people of Psychic powers permanently. Did she want a person like Fennel having this knowledge? A person too curious, a person who experimented on a Psychic boy, a person whom Sonia couldn't help but worry was anti-Psychic?

"Just a rumour," Sonia said lightly.

Fennel's eyes narrowed. She clearly didn't believe her.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Her smile no longer quite reached her eyes.

"Yes," Sonia said, uneasy.

Fennel leaned forward, her eyes glinting. "It's alright, Sonia. You can tell me."

Sonia swallowed. "It's just a rumour."

Fennel withdrew, noting something down. There was distrust in her eyes.

Gradually, the questions got more dangerous. They were questions like how exactly does a Psychic drive another insane, or is telekinesis precise enough to stop another's heart, and is mind control a possibility. Sonia gradually got more and more uncomfortable and far more defensive as time went on, giving only yes or no answers where possible. Sonia didn't know how much information she was comfortable giving to Fennel, and some of the time she truly didn't know anything. Fennel was relentless, gradually becoming more aggressive in getting answers.

Enough was enough.

"If it's alright with you, I've had enough." Sonia stood up, sending her chair screeching back slightly. Her tenuous grip on emotion was failing. "I don't want to answer any more of your questions."

Fennel stared at Sonia. "Why not? We only have a little more to go!"

Sonia shook her head. "Why are you so interested in Psychics like this?"

"I'm trying to help you, Sonia!" Fennel said eagerly. "You and all Psychics."

Sonia's eyes narrowed. "Why like this?"

Fennel's eyes seemed to cloud over. "Imagine what we could do with the knowledge..." she said, almost dreamily. "Psychic power is an incredible phenomenon, one that, if harnessed properly, could advance us years into the future! Think what we could do if we could mechanise Psychic power, or weaponise it!"

"Weaponise—" Sonia drew back. "How can you think that's a good idea?!"

Fennel stood abruptly, a sudden seriousness within her gaze. Her jaw was set. For the first time, she held the authority in the room.

"Psychics are a faulty machine, Sonia," Fennel said, tight-lipped. "Psychic power is an incredible phenomenon, yes. But Psychics themselves are not a good conduit for them; they are dangerous! Human! They have emotions, and the rate of Psychic accidents seem to stay the same no matter what regions do! Taking away Psychic power from Psychics will only help them!"

Sonia stared at Fennel. "A faulty machine?"

Fennel shook her head, as though Sonia didn't understand. "In short, Sonia, I'm trying to understand how Psychic powers work. I _need_ to understand how Psychic powers work. If you take Psychic powers and remove the Psychic, all the problems will be solved!"

Sonia gaped. "That's insane!"

Fennel arched an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you disagree."

Sonia's mouth closed, and she bit the inside of her lip. Fennel had a point.

Fennel continued, still tight-lipped. "Psychics are inherently dangerous, yes, but their power has its uses. The benefits to science and technology would be astronomical! And not just to science! Your kind would finally be free of having to control their emotions—"

At that line, Sonia lost all control, and her darker self burst out from within her, fed by a small, simple spark of anger.

Sonia clenched her fists, a telekinetic burst blowing the haphazard stacks of books and the shelves left and right. "Don't you dare," she hissed. "Don't you dare call us a different kind! Like we're something lesser, lab specimens to be dissected and studied and experimented on!"

Fennel lost none of her own control. "And yet, what is it that makes a human? Pokémon have thoughts and emotions, as do we. We evolved from Pokémon. And yet the main difference is power. Pokémon can tap into elemental forces that humans can access less and less as the generations go on, and in turn, humans have innovation and ingenuity that Pokémon, though sometimes in possession of incredible raw intellect, cannot match. We have civilisation and Pokémon have power. On which side of the line do Psychics fit?"

Sonia was trembling with rage. Her darker self could not be placated. Her consciousness leaped forth, like a claw shredding its way into Fennel's head.  
Sonia heard the echo of a scream, Fennel's scream, as she broke through the ordered layers of the woman's mind. Sonia was ripping through with no mercy, no thought to the terrible pain she was causing in her search for answers.

Sonia dug into memories, searching, hunting. She found one. A psychiatric hospital, in the north of Johto. A young boy crying. A boy with black hair, grey eyes, and Psychic power. She heard Fennel's voice, reassuring, telling him something about how 'these experiments' were 'doing good for the world.' Sonia tried delving deeper, about to plough into more memories, when a terrible shriek slashed through her thoughts.

"Ahh!" Sonia's awareness slammed back into her head with full force, sending her stumbling back. The terrible shriek sounded in her head, never ending, never pausing, pounding away in every corner of her mind, obscuring her vision, her hearing, her connection with her body. It felt like needles scratching at her skull, all-encompassing. Sonia felt her knees hit the floor, she felt herself curling up, she felt her slim fingers knotted in her hair, covering her ears, trying to drown out the terrible noise. But it wasn't something external; it was all inside her head. All she could feel, hear, see, know, was that terrible Psychic noise, echoing and cutting and raw, the terrible pain burning out her senses.

It faded suddenly and quickly, as though at the flick of a switch. Sonia's senses returned, dully, slowly, allowing her to get control of herself. Pain thudded dully and rhythmically like echoes in her head. She felt wetness on her cheeks, the wetness of tears. Something she had not felt for a long, long time.

"What is going on?!" Yannoa's angry voice brought Sonia back fully.

The door had been forced open. Yannoa stood in the doorway, outrage on her face. Directed at the girl or the scientist, one couldn't tell. Oak, Aileena and the two boys came in behind her, their emanations wary and shocked.

Fennel stiffened, slipping her notepad and pen into her lab coat pocket. "Sonia tried to invade my mind. I pushed her out with this." Fennel held up a small rectangular device, about the length of the scientist's thumb, with a red button in one end. "It's a Psychic Noise Generator. Using the strength of a nearby Psychic, it converts their power's energy into Psychic noise."

Sonia was too weak to defend herself again. Her darker self crashed down on her once more. "That sort of device shouldn't exist! That isn't protection against telepathy; it's a torture device for Psychics!"

"You were ripping apart my mind!" Fennel snapped, all the bubbly energy gone. "What was I supposed to do?! Let you drive me insane? You Psychics all think that just because you have this power you can use it to hurt others without any repercussions!"

"It's because of people who think like you that anything ever happens!" Sonia yelled back. "We don't want to kill people or cause earthquakes! But when we lose control because people like you go around saying things like this, hurting us, everything goes to hell!" Sonia stepped toward Fennel, her vision going purple. "It's your fault! We spend all our time and all our energy controlling ourselves and our emotions to protect _you_ , and you just make it harder and harder by oppressing us and insulting us and—"

Sonia suddenly became hyper aware of the silence around her, and Zorua's presence beside her. In that silent moment, she reasserted her own control. Sonia paused, her lips sealing. She bent down and picked up her Pokémon friend, hugging her close. "I hope you got the data you need," Sonia said, unable to keep a sarcastic edge from her voice. "But if you use it for anything remotely like that device, I swear to Arceus that I don't care what hellhole they put me in; I will rip your mind to shreds."

Without another glance at the others in the room, Sonia marched out the door.


	8. Burn The Midnight Oil

The next day, Sonia was initially in a much better mood; namely because Fennel had left and Sonia's mother had decided to just try to forget the whole incident and leave her daughter alone, burying her face in work. But then Sonia's mood got dashed; apparently, they still weren't setting out on their journey; they had to wait for, surprise surprise, _yet another person_ to arrive. They were really stretching it. If they put it off any longer and added any more new companions and rules and evility Sonia would probably just end up going back home. Only the threat of Sabrina's wrath prevented it.

The new person arrived to be greeted with a prank from Zorua. Fairly creative (spilling water between his legs to make him look like he'd wet himself) but it didn't score too many points on the good impression meter. The new person's name was Felix Verity, and he apparently was a Pokémon breeder. He was there to pretty much train Raphael and take care of his Pokémon, because the League's golden boy totally had to have the best possible everything to make sure he won every possible everything. Felix himself was bearable; he was interesting, with the ability to speak to Pokémon, and an intelligent person. But also a social butterfly, because apparently, there were barely any freaking introverts in this world.

Speaking of introverts, Mal seemed to take to Felix instantly. Mal had actually come to Sonia after the whole Fennel escapade and introduced himself properly, even giving her the gift of a necklace made from gears. Sonia tucked it away and hadn't given Mal any outward clues of her thoughts, but the kindness of the gesture was not lost on her. After Felix did some battling with Raphael, he seemed to immediately gravitate towards the crimson-haired gentleman.

She had to admit, Felix wouldn't be too bad; aside from his seemingly insatiable and ridiculous need to befriend her, it didn't seem like he would be too bad to travel with. He was interesting, he was skilled, and he was clever. He'd managed to calm down _Zorua_. When she was hyper with _sugar_. That definitely spoke of mystical Poké-whisperer powers. Sonia was honestly wondering if he was a typed human, but he exhibited no other indicators and didn't seem to react to her Psychic aura in any particular way.

And he beat Raphael, which was another point to him. And Zorua kind of liked him, which was yet another point to him. And Sawk thought he was a good-natured person, and Sawk was good judge of character. Felix was beating Raphael at least, not that it was saying much; the icy-eyed d'Alcott was in the negatives on points with Sonia.

That evening, Sonia came back to their room at Pallet House, completely and utterly drained. Yannoa, thankfully, had decided to get some fresh air and wasn't in the room; after all that had happened and the amount of time she'd spent shutting herself up inside, she had the demeanour of a Garbodor. Snapping the door shut, Sonia released her mother's three Pokémon, a Mawile, a Sableye and Sawk.

Mawile and Sableye, respectively known as Liesel and Hans, were both Pokémon Yannoa had personally bred and studied in connection to Mega Evolution. Liesel, very shy, reclusive and quiet, blushed upon seeing company and went and hid under the blankets. One could just see her eyes peeking out. Hans immediately stretched himself out, grabbed yet another apple from the bags and then joined Liesel, eating it in one massive bite. In no time at all, their breathing was even and their eyes were closed. That left only Sawk standing.

It seemed that Yannoa, especially after Caius's death, would always freeze up whenever a stressful situation arose. Most children could run to their parents and hide behind them as bulwarks against the scary monsters that went bump in the night. Yannoa had never been that bulwark. Sawk was always the bulwark, the parent, the one who knew what to do in any situation. Yannoa may have been smart, kind and wise, and all those other coveted qualities, but she had no bravery. It was Sawk now who gave Sonia a reassuring smile, like he knew that everything would be all right. He held out his arms.

"You always know exactly how I feel," Sonia murmured, going over and embracing him. With a yip, Zorua jumped in between to catch all the heat and affection. Sawk put his hand over Sonia's shoulder, letting his skin meet hers so his thoughts could flow to her freely.

 _Don't worry about it; soon, it's not going to matter at all. Sleep will make everything better._

Sonia nodded, allowing herself to be comforted by what he said. She stayed there for a moment, then noticed that her mother's presence was coming closer. It seemed she was coming up the stairs.

Sonia pulled away from Sawk, Zorua unceremoniously dropping to the floor. "Yannoa's coming."

Sawk nodded and swiftly went over to pick up the sleeping young Liesel and Hans and carefully shifting them to the large mattress built for 'Pokémon of all sizes!' and joined them, sitting against the wall and taking out a book from one of Yannoa's bags. Sonia, without the energy to nitpick an pointlessly argue at no one that the mattress did not accommodate for all Pokémon, took off her boots, quickly exchanged clothing for nightclothes and collapsed onto the second human bed. She shifted her head to the side just in time to dodge the screaming flying Zorua trying to cannonball onto her face, who instead succeeded in bouncing on the pillow.

"So you're a Flying type now too?" Sonia arched an eyebrow. Zorua giggled and batted at Sonia's nose with her paws until Sonia put her arm around her Pokémon friend and drew her in for a hug. "How're you still so energetic?" Sonia murmured. Zorua gave an exaggerated shrug and snuggled up next to Sonia's chest, curling into a puffy ball of black fluff.

Yannoa came in pleasantly surprised to see the room un-destroyed by a disproportionally hungry Sableye, a rambunctious Zorua and a little Mawile who would do anything — literally _anything_ — to hide.

With a sigh, Yannoa sank down onto her bed, by all accounts thoroughly exhausted. She didn't even glance at Sonia, no doubt unwilling to start a conflict at nine in the evening. Sonia drew the covers up, trying to hide underneath them. Maybe Sawk was right and sleep would make everything better. Maybe when she woke up, Raphael and Mal and Felix would all be figments of her imagination and exist purely in her dreams.

 _Climb the tower. Climbing the tower. Climbed the tower.  
Dragonspiral. Spiral up. Dragons spiralling around. Spiralling, twisting, turning. Druddigon chasing, biting, clawing, roaring, swiping, chasing.  
Floor crumbling, rumbling, water pitter-pattering, feet running on the cold stone floor.  
The song, humming in her head. The tune they always sang in the city, everywhere, every corner. Arms out wide, balancing. One foot in front of the other, toes pointed. Walking along a fallen pillar to the other side, on tippy-toes freezing with the frost, breath misting in front. A hand reaches out, blue and covered in fractals, pretty and dead-cold.  
Again and again and again and again… always dreaming, always climbing… again and again and again and again…_

Sonia's eyes opened. It felt as though she had simply blinked. She was facing the clock, Zorua tucked under her cheek. It read eleven fifty-one. Sonia closed her eyes again, irritated that she'd been awoken.

Sleep gripped her from the inside as her eyelids thudded closed.

 _Ice. Ice everywhere. Crawling around the ruins, like creeping vines. Reaching out like claws to grab her, drag her down.  
The voices of Druddigon, growling and scraping and roaring and screaming.  
There was no light at the end of the tunnel. There was only the roar of dragons and falling pillars and crashing stones and all the while the slick of ice and cold on the floor. The ruins of the tower cascaded into the water of the lake below, cold biting at her and slashing at her like knives. It was too cold to breath; the air scratched at her throat and crushed it in its icy grip. A soul-crushing force buried itself within her, attacking her from all sides, making her stumble and fall with the Druddigon closing in. Suddenly, the ice below her expanded, growing around her until she was trapped within, and her as she put her hands in front of her and beat the ice with her fists to let her out, she could see frost growing and spiking on her skin.  
Then a change, something different, something foreign. Something from a different nightmare. The ice and the stone crumbled away beneath her and she fell, roars of chasing Druddigon fading and ebbing, the water rushing closer, threatening to swallow her up, reaching with its own claws to grab and drag her down, darkness and mist encircling her and the light of a lonely moon beating down..._

"Argh!"

Sonia's eyes flashed open and she bolted upright, breathing heavily. The dream ebbed away suddenly, leaving only echoes of the cold.

There it was again. That terrible nightmare, haunting her,

Sonia glanced at the clock beside her. It was morning, technically speaking; it was quarter past three. No one else in the room was awake. Her mother slept soundly and Zorua snored on the edge of Sonia's bed, tongue lolling out of her mouth, ears twitching and paws batting at the air. The other Pokémon all slept soundly, with the exception of Hans who talked in his sleep, muttering an endless stream of 'Sable' sounds.

Sonia let out a deep, shuddering breath, trying her best to keep herself calm. She knew that she was dreaming of the Dragonspiral Incident. She remembered nothing of it, except the cold and the Druddigon. Each time she had the dream she tried to hold on to it, keep it there, but Psychic or not it was like trying to hold water in a flat palm.

Sonia sighed and gently pulled herself out of the bed, careful to not disturb Zorua. Sonia pulled on her coat and slipped her feet into her mother's slippers, knowing she'd freeze in just her night shirt, pants and bare feet.

Sonia slipped from the room as silently as possible. She silently crept down the stairs and outside, pausing to make sure she knew the look of the building at night. Pallet Town was so rural-feeling. One stepped out of a building and saw trees and space. It was similar to Icirrus City, just much more rural. Sonia spied a bench and drifted toward it, head in the clouds.

As she sat down, Sonia felt a peace in her mind. The disquiet caused by other minds dulled and disappeared, as if she were the only person in the world. Sonia closed her eyes for a moment and let the cold wind blow her hair back and drown out her hearing, letting her believe, for a moment, that she could feel.

Her mind flashed back to Icirrus City, years and years before. Being told the story of the tower, told never to go inside. She didn't remember why she'd gone, or even how. The entire thing was a blank in her head. But she remembered the story.

Not too long ago, anyone and everyone could climb the tower. There was a boy, years and years ago, by the name of Hilbert, who had gone up but never come out. Since then, the Druddigon had attacked en masse anyone who entered. Anyone who had tried to climb the tower had either died or barely escaped with their lives.

Sonia only knew details of what had happened after. A pilot flying overhead saw her lying at the top of the ice-covered tower and likely hypothermic. She'd rescued her, but Sonia hadn't been sick, simply unconscious. The town had been in shock for a few days, until an archaeologist decided to brave the tower himself. He succeeded. He was followed by a wave of others, all trying to find something special in the tower, something everyone else had missed. They all made it, the Druddigon no longer aggressive or murderous. None found anything.

Sonia found herself shuddering. Just frost on the windowpane or on leaves would send shivers down her spine and push her into a state of hyper-vigilance. She couldn't relax around Dragon-types at all. She was forever paranoid of being caught in a blizzard. It had even taken a while for her to start drinking ice water. Walking on surfaces without handrails or thin platforms would set her heart thumping and adrenaline pumping through her veins. Walking underneath tall buildings or under arches or bridges used to make her freak out, but now only paranoid; fearful that they would collapse and bury her beneath them.

And then there was her other self.

She didn't really have dissociative identity disorder. Doctors had been baffled with Sonia's two selves; they retained the same memories and identified as the same person. And yet one was Sonia, and the other was… not.

The mystery had been solved when it was confirmed she was Psychic. Similar personality splits were an affliction that historically befell Psychics. As they tried to shut off their emotions, it became too much, and they would split; one half emotionless, in control, and the other the self that it had been at the moment of the split, with emotions in all of their violent glory.

It had happened to Sabrina, her other self the cheerful, blithe child. Sonia, however, had split in a far worse moment. And her other self had been frozen as a terrible, violent monster, full of broiling anger, fear and hatred, Sonia at her absolute worst.

To this day, that Sonia made up her worst fears. If it was possible to have been like that even once, as herself, then why not again? What if she didn't need the other self to turn into that?

And then, after she'd tried to drown herself… It was as if every pool of water would make her paranoid, make her feel unsafe, like every time she came close she had to run or fight. As if one could fight that terrible leaden feeling of being dragged down and having your lungs lit aflame. As if one could run while caught in that dreadful slow-moving fall, completely aware that it was possible to escape, but she just wasn't able to…

Sonia caught a glimpse of a street lamp in front of her flickering. A tree beside it tilted to the left, despite the wind blowing the opposite direction.

With a flare of panic, Sonia tightened her grip on her emotions, trying to clear her head of thoughts. Her thoughts went to Fennel, and her inquisition into Psychic power.

Sonia breathed deeply, settling her mind on Sabrina, on Zorua, on Sawk, on reading books by Shauntal Oakwood. But Sabrina's image brought back its own attached memories, of days spent learning to bury emotion and deaden feeling, days of learning how to protect the world around them from themselves.

Fennel had really hit home. Sonia found herself feeling so jealous of lower-grade Psychics that it surprised her how strong the emotion was. They didn't have to worry nearly as much about emotion as it was harder to loose control of one's power when one had less power to control.

Sonia had numerous discussions with Sabrina about taking care of loosing control. Despite Sabrina's 'callous' or 'cruel' use — or overuse — of power when dealing with people who angered her, Sabrina was still very careful and very strict about not losing control.

Sonia felt angry, all of a sudden. Angry at her high level of power. Angry at her foolish six-year-old self for trapping this monster inside her. Angry that she couldn't let herself feel. Angry that she wasn't… human. Not anymore.

The street lamp burst with a sizzle, short-circuiting.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Sonia methodically blocked out her feelings. She softened the edges and bottled it up, shoving it deep down inside herself. But just this action brought out a fresh wave.

People like Fennel didn't understand! They couldn't! Psychics had to keep all this emotion, all this feeling stoppered up. What did they expect would happen when they insulted Psychics? They were asking for it!

Sonia fought another battle in the never-ending war for herself. Sitting there on the bench, fists clenched so tight they were shaking, left leg crossed over the right leg, eyes squeezed shut, one could not fathom just how much turmoil there was inside of this one girl.

"Sawk?"

Sonia opened her eyes. Sawk stood in front of her, his expression taut with worry. He sat beside her on the bench and took one of her hands in his warm ones. "Sawk."

Immediately, Sonia's link to him became stronger, and she could hear his thoughts clearly.

 _It's okay, Sonia._

Sonia leant her head on the blue Pokémon's shoulder. "No, it's not… how can I go on a journey with them? I'll… I could…"

Sonia. Sawk's thoughts rang in her head, without her trying. _You'll be fine. Zorua will be right there with you, and you can come back to Saffron City if things ever get too stressful. This will be a good experience for you. Think positive._

"You know I hate that word," Sonia murmured. Sawk gave a huff of laughter and put his arm around Sonia's shoulder.

 _I know you're not naturally an optimist. But I do know that the real you is a very nice person, Sonia._

Sonia sighed. "Sawk… I've been thinking."

Sawk chuckled. _As always._

Sonia shrugged. "Look, I... I haven't killed anyone yet. But really… it's only a matter of time until I do."

There was a loud silence is the street. Everything seemed to pause at that statement, taking in it's true weight.

Sawk shook his head vehemently. _Don't think like that! Zorua and Sabrina and I will always be here to help you—_

"But what if I hurt you or Zorua?" Sonia challenged. "What if I go so far Sabrina has to fight me, and loses? What then?"

Sawk sighed. _Sonia..._

"I know, I know, I'm being negative," Sonia squeezed Sawk's hand. "Could you… come with me?"

 _On your journey?_ Sawk frowned. _I… Yes. I think so. I would like that._

Sonia let herself smile. "Brilliant."

For a moment, the pair were silent. Then Sawk's thoughts entered Sonia's head again. _I would like to be called Kai._

Sonia raised her head to look at Sawk. "Kai?"

Sawk nodded. _Yes. After Caius._

Sonia paused. After her father.

She nodded.

The two were still for a bit, then Kai motioned to the building. _Come on. You need to get some more sleep._

The pair slipped back inside, the rest of the building sleeping through it all.


	9. Devil Takes The Hindmost

_Calm down, Sonia. Zorua, Zoru, you can do this, Zoru!_

Sonia glared at her travelling companions, Raphael, Mal and the new arrival, the enigmatic and ridiculously bubbly breeder by the name of Felix. Felix was talking animatedly to Mal about allopathic versus homeopathic Pokémon medication, with Mal nodding along and Raphael interjecting when he could. They walked along Route 1 mostly unhindered, but Sonia's supremely low fitness levels were coming back to bite her. She was honestly considering levitating telekinetically, but the other part of her mind told her she needed the exercise. Raphael laughed at something Mal said, and Felix grinned and explained something else.

Seeing Felix just made Sonia sigh internally once more. He would useful to have along with his strategies for dealing with Pokémon, and she had to give him credit for what he did with Zorua. But another person? Really? And one who was determined to be her friend, no less? Why, universe, why?!

Sonia felt like she could scream. _Why, Zorua?_ She whined piteously. _Why must they all be so… So… Social?!_

Zorua screeched with laughter, making the others stare for a moment.

 _Ehhh, Sonia!_ Zorua laughed, grinning widely. _You gotta learn to deal with this stuff, Zoru! You been holed up in that Gym for far too long, Zoru!_

Sonia winced inwardly at the truth in Zorua's words. She licked her lips, embarrassed slightly. She shoved it down. _So…_ _Uhh_ _…_ _Um_ _… How do you suggest I go about that?_

Zorua stared at her incredulously. _Zoru? You serious?_

Sonia nodded. _Raphael probably has a lot of media coverage on him, which might extend to me. If he's ever asked anything about his opinion of Psychics and it's bad, it could be disastrous. I'm probably the only Psychic he's ever met he's had to stick around for long periods of time, so I need to find a way to... Well, apologise..._

Zorua grinned. _Ooh, Sonia? Apologising, Zoru? Priceless!_ Zorua's ears fell. _Even if there is an ulterior motive in there, Zoru…_

Sonia shrugged. _Sorry to disappoint._

Zorua glared skeptically. "Hmmph. Zoru." _Well, go ahead then, Zoru; I'm not gonna be much help. And you've already insulted him, like, a LOT, Zoru._

Sonia glanced over at the others. She readied herself, told herself she'd approach and join the conversation. She saw Raphael's expression and changed her mind. _Wait, wait_ _—_ _I'm not ready for this_ _._

 _Wuss, Zoru!_ Zorua batted Sonia's head with her paw.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Sonia glared at her friend, rubbing the back of her neck.

When it came to her that everything was silent and she was the only one still walking, she realised she'd said that out loud.

"What?" She snapped, glaring at the others.

 _Way to apologise, Zoru,_ Zorua muttered.

Mal and Raphael glanced at each other, and Felix rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly bashful.

Suddenly, in sync, the three jumped. They all stared at something behind her.

Sonia crossed her arms. "What? What is it? Some kind of prank?"

Sonia then felt the mental presence behind her. Not a moment too soon, a hand suddenly clapped her on her shoulder.

"What do we have here? Four little children, wandering around by themselves?"

Panicked, Sonia whirled around, shoving the person's hand off her shoulder. It was a woman, with glasses and curly light brown hair. She wore office clothes, a black blazer over a white blouse with a pink office skirt and black high heels. She smiled sweetly. Although she was short for an adult, she still towered over the very short Sonia.

"H-hi!" Raphael said genially, but clearly unnerved, like he'd seen a ghost. "M-my name is Raphael, and these are my friends, Mal—"

The woman flapped her hand dismissively, shutting him up. "Yes, yes, I know who you are. Raphael d'Alcott, Malcolm Thrones, Felix Verity and Sonia Darkin."

Raphael's mouth stayed open like a gaping fish. "Uhhh…" He turned to Felix. "Do you know her?"

Felix shrugged helplessly, shaking his head. "Sonia?"

Sonia, irritated, levitated herself up to the woman's height. She almost blushed when she realised exactly how high she had to go. "Excuse me," she said icily. "But who the hell are you?"

The woman tutted, shaking her head. "Such manners." With that, she snapped her fingers.

Sonia felt her legs pulled out from under her, as if she were standing on a rug which had slipped. She landed hard on the ground, Zorua beside her. "Argh!"

The woman giggled. "That was easier than I'd expected."

Sonia growled, standing up and dusting herself off. So the mysterious woman was a Psychic. Perfect. Just… perfect.

"Ooh! Rare Pokémon!" Said a voice from above Sonia. "I call dibs!"

They all glanced up at the trees to see two similar-looking men drop down expertly from above, landing unharmed in crouches. One grabbed Zorua, and they both dashed to stand beside the woman.

"Hey!" Sonia cried, snatching at him. Her hand collided with a telekinetic barrier, flaring dark pink.

The man smiled back at her. "Too slow! Nice try, kid."

"Uh oh," Raphael said, an edge of fear entering his voice. "This is bad."

"No!" Sonia cried, feeling a tear in her eye. She wrested it back under control. "Give me back my friend, right now!"

"Zoru!" Zorua writhed in the man's grip, her claws scratching. She bit at him, but he grabbed her muzzle and held it closed.

Felix gasped. "Who do you think you are, treating a Pokémon that way?!"

"Who are we?"

They turned behind them to see a short but leanly muscled young woman with blue stripes dyed in her hair. She stood with her hand on her hip, dressed in a Team Rocket uniform. The two men standing beside the Psychic woman opened their jackets to reveal the signature bright red R's on their clothes beneath.

The younger woman's eyes narrowed. "I'm pretty sure the uniforms speak for themselves, kid."

Raphael glanced at his two Eevee, tensing his muscles. "This is very, very bad…"

"And on the first day, too," Mal muttered.

The first woman giggled. "Oh! Almost forgot my manners! We know your names, so I suppose it's only fair you know ours." Her smile was somewhere between sincere and sinister. "My name is Odette Fairchild, and I'm this little trio's supervisor! That over there is Janette Tudor, the leader, and these two here are Fred and Grant. Fred's the one holding your darling little Zorua." Odette's eyes locked with Sonia's. Her smile was definitely sinister now. "Seems we have you surrounded, doesn't it?"

The Rocket members blocked the paths. To the sides were only dense trees.

Raphael's expression was dark. "No you don't!"

He ran at Janette, trying to twist and duck underneath her. Janette stepped to the side, grabbed his wrist and pressed it at an awkward angle. She turned back around and slammed Raphael to the ground, all in one seamless movement. Raphael cried out in a mixture of pain and surprise.

"Don't try that again, kid." She let Raphael's wrist go. "I've been trained by the best."

Raphael staggered back to the group, holding his wrist. "Okay," he gasped. "Anyone got a better plan?"

Felix shook his head, panicked, but Mal stepped forward. "I'm sure we can resolve this peacefully. Is there something specific you want—?"

" _Peacefully?"_ Sonia shrieked. She felt a familiar shadow fall over her, her vision getting darker. She seethed with uncontrolled anger, and a sudden wind burst through the trees. "They're trying to steal my friend! I'm not just going to sit here and take this peace talk crap! You are not getting away with this, you thugs!"

Sonia shoved telekinetically at Fred, sending him flying back into a tree. He cried out, letting go of Zorua. The little Pokémon dashed away. Sonia teleported forward, standing right in front of the Rocket grunt, and grabbed his bare throat.

Immediately, her mind soared easily into his. Without bothering she rushed through, forcing power straight through his head. She was losing control over herself, her anger encompassing her, but with that shadow over her she didn't care. As though from far away she heard a scream, but she kept pressing at the man's mind, tearing at it, showing no mercy—

She snapped back into reality as she was thrown away. The other one, Grant, had grabbed her by the shirt and throw her to the ground. Fred moaned, unconscious, slumping against the tree. Grant snapped out a baton, glaring at Sonia. "Try that again and I knock you out, bitch," he hissed. "No one does that to my friend."

Sonia glared at him. "Now for that one, I'm going to be extra nasty."

Sonia tapped into her empathy. She thought of the things that made her afraid, that kept her up at night, things that made her scream in terror. And she directed it all at him.

Grant dropped the baton, stumbling back, eyes widening. A look of pure terror flashed across his face and he dropped to the ground, clutching his skull. "Janette! Odette!" He screamed. "Do something! She's— augh!"

Sonia turned around to glare at the others. Raphael, Mal and Felix stared dumbstruck with a mixture of awe and fear. Odette's stare was calculating, analysing. Janette, looking wary, reached back to a holster at her waist.

Sonia panicked. "Don't you dare!" She shoved out her hand and the pistol went flying from Janette's holster. Her emotions ran wild, worsening her control. The gun snapped in two with a vicious crack. Sonia was breathing hard; the worse her control was, the more emotion she built up. And the more emotion, the worse her control… The vicious cycle had started. Before she'd know it she'd be in too deep.

"My, you are powerful!" Odette gushed, clapping her hands. "The boss would love a Psychic as powerful as that on the team!"

"Zoru! Zorua!" Zorua barked at her. _Go ahead and try, Zoru!_

Odette flicked her hand. Sonia gasped, stumbling, a wave of pain flashing through her head.

"Zoru!" Zorua leapt up to Sonia, nuzzling her cheek. _Are you all right, Zoru?_

Sonia shook her head, trying to block out the pain. "I… I'm fine."

Her concentration had completely snapped. Grant's whimpers of fear stopped, and Fred's eyes blinked open. Sonia gaped at Odette. Somehow the Psychic had completely broken her telepathic effects on them with as little effort as breathing.

"Fred, Grant, Janette," Odette called. "Take care of the other three. Remember, we want to take them nice and alive, thank you! I'm going to have a little chat with our Psychic friend here. Psychic-to-Psychic."

Before Sonia could react, Odette had teleported to stand right in front of her. The elder Psychic grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Let go!" Sonia cried by impulse.

Odette just smiled and teleported again.

Sonia stumbled, unbalanced, her ankle catching on a tree root. She could hear the sounds of a Pokémon battle from a distance, but her companions were nowhere to be seen.

And neither was Odette.

A wave of force blew into Sonia, sending her crashing against a tree. "Argh!" Sonia heard Zorua screech, flying from Sonia's shoulder.

 _Oh, Sonia Darkin!_ Odette's laughing voice echoed in Sonia's head. _So much anger for such a little girl!_

Sonia gritted her teeth, her anger rising. She made herself stand up.

Another wave of force, this time from the opposite direction, sent Sonia flying once more. She crash-landed against another tree, pain bursting across her back.

"Come on!" Sonia felt anger overwhelm her. She stood up, her fists clenched. She sent out a burst of force, ripping through the trees and spraying dirt, but no Odette was in sight.

 _Such a shame you can't channel any of it._

Sonia felt a force come down at her from above. Once more she had no time to react and felt herself forced to the ground, her back digging into the dirt. She gasped for air, her chest feeling like it was being crushed. Odette teleported out in front of her, shaking her head.

"And really, I expected so much more from you," she sighed. "A Grade Alpha! Trained by Sabrina herself!" She shook her head disdainfully. "And this is what I get. Sure, you almost put one of my little foursome in a coma, but it was a rather sloppy job, wouldn't you agree?" She smiled gleefully. "Do you want me to show you how to do it _properly?"_

Still held down with Odette's telekinetic force, Sonia felt the other Psychic's presence flash through her mind.

Sonia screamed, a sudden overload hauled on top of her, a massive headache splitting her skull. Psychic power tore at her mind, crushing it and ripping it apart at the same time. She tried to fight back at it, but Odette was more skilled at telepathy than her; Odette wasn't even in direct contact with Sonia and she could do this. The more Sonia pushed back, the more the other Psychic loaded on. There was no competition. Sonia felt fear overwhelm her, black beginning to swim across her vision, her head feeling like it was going to implode.

A screaming flying ball of black fury barrelled into Odette, claws swiping. The elder Psychic shrieked, tripping back, putting her arms up to defend herself from Zorua's wrath. Odette's concentration broke and Sonia felt everything lift away from her. Sonia gulped in a deep breath, staggering up, clutching her pounding skull.

By the time she'd stood up, Odette was holding Zorua away from her in a vice, three bleeding lines scored into her right arm and one underneath her right eye. Her expression was still cheerful, but there was a dark undertone to her voice. "Naughty little Zorua!"

Zorua scrabbled at Odette, shrieking and screeching, but she only tired herself out, Odette's grip on her too tight. Odette just laughed.

"Leave her alone!" Sonia gasped.

"Oh?" Odette pulled out a cloth from her pocket and pressed it over Zorua's muzzle. Zorua fell limp, unconscious. Odette caught the little Pokémon in her arms, slipping the cloth — likely chloroformed — back into her pocket. "And what will you do about it? You're not the most skilled Psychic I've seen. You haven't had your powers for very long, have you."

Sonia's cheeks burned in embarrassment. "Shut up," she muttered angrily.

Odette laughed. "Two years, was it? Since you moved here from Unova?"

Sonia didn't respond, clenching her fists. She still had a pounding headache, and she felt unsteady on her feet.

Odette simply grinned and continued. "So, what do you say? Come on with me to Team Rocket, nice and peacefully, and no one has to get hurt! I'll show you how to get as strong as me. Even stronger! And that way we don't have to steal your rare Pokémon, because you'll already have them." Odette held out her hand to Sonia. A droplet of her blood dripped out onto the grass. "You're in checkmate, little Sonia Darkin. And I know your secret. There are no tricks; the only way you're getting Zorua back is by doing exactly what I say. Now come on and be a good girl."

Sonia stared incredulously at Odette. "You ambush me and my companions, try to steal my best friend, telekinetically beat me up, telepathically torture me, and then you ask me to _join your Team?"_ Sonia shook her head. "You're insane."

Odette giggled. "It took you this long to notice?"

"It's people like you who give Psychics a bad name," Sonia hissed. "Now let Zorua go!"

Odette tutted softly. "Wrong choice of words. I'll give you another chance; perhaps you meant something more along the lines of 'yes, I'll join Team Rocket?' Come on, Sonia, you're not an idiot. I've won this round!" Odette jerked her head back at where the sounds of battle came from. "Now, the others have their uses too. That Felix boy could be a great asset for the Team himself; good breeders are hard to come by. And I'm sure the other two will raise plenty of ransom money." Odette shrugged. "Janette thinks they're more important… That catching your rare Pokémon and getting their ransom money is the priority. But I think that a powerful Psychic like you is just what the Team needs." Odette smiled again.

Sonia felt a flash of anger. That damn smile… That was it. Odette was absolutely one-hundred-percent insane.

"Shut up!" Sonia cried. She teleported so she was directly above Odette, aiming to kick down at her. Just before she made contact, Odette teleported away. Sonia fell to the ground, jarring her ankles with a pained cry.

Odette shook her head, standing a few paces away. Zorua was still in her arms. "As if I haven't seen that one before." She raised her eyebrow at Sonia. "Be creative, dear. Silly little run-of-the-mill tactics aren't going to beat me."

Sonia's left ankle throbbed painfully. Sonia cringed, but an idea came to mind. She leapt into the air and held herself up telekinetically; this way Odette's waves of force would be easier to dodge and she didn't have to put as much weight on her sore ankle. She felt her concentration waver, but she managed to keep herself up. Odette was obviously better with telepathy, there was no doubt about that. Sonia couldn't beat Odette that way, and she was willing to bet her own empathy wasn't strong enough to pull that fear trick on another Psychic. So she settled on the riskiest way; a battle of telekinesis and teleportation.

Instead of sending a shove at Odette, Sonia grabbed at her. Odette winked and teleported out of Sonia's grip.

"That was clever, dear!" Came a voice from above.

Sonia gasped and turned, but Odette was already above her and a force was already shoving her downwards.

"But not clever enough."

Sonia teleported just before she hit the ground, teleporting into a tree and landing awkwardly on the ground. She tried to use telekinesis to boost herself up but she used too much and it instead sent her tripping and stumbling. Horrified, Sonia felt her control slipping. She was letting her emotion go unchecked and it was coming back to bite her. She tried to channel her emotions into her power but they were too unwieldy and she almost knocked herself over again.

Sonia felt a hand on her shoulder. "Poor girl. Have I not been going easy enough? I thought you'd be better at this," Odette said lightly. "Sabrina's standards must be dropping."

Sonia felt a malformed and very fallible plan come together in her head. "You want me in Team Rocket, right?" She said.

"Yes!" Odette said brightly. "Now you're getting it!"

Sonia bit her lip. "Then you're going to have to catch me."

Sonia teleported forward, running - well, limping - back towards the sounds of the battle.

"That's your strategy?" Odette called, leisurely following on. "Run? Well, in the loose sense of the word."

Sonia gritted her teeth. She felt Odette's presence catching up; as a Rocket member she was no doubt fit and able physically as well as mentally. Odette could catch up to her any time she liked. Sonia teleported again, switching between running and teleporting.

"Are you hoping your friends might help you? Well, they can't. You're already getting out of control. Soon, I'll have to actually put effort in and subdue you myself before you blow something up."

Sonia was terrified to admit Odette was right. She was teleporting into trees and being a half-solid half-ethereal mess, and she'd started teleporting on top of the place where she already was, looking like a glitch in an computer game.

Sonia burst through the trees and onto the path. A battle raged fiercely between Janette and Raphael, with Janette seemingly winning, and Felix and Mal had tag-teamed to beat Fred and Grant. Judging by Mal's controlled but dark expression and Felix's panicked one, they were losing.

Odette materialised on the path behind Sonia, still holding Zorua. She looked expectant. "And your plan was…?"

Sonia closed her eyes. She was _very_ uncontrolled. This was a _very_ stupid idea. With her emotional level she couldn't possibly have the finesse to do this. She had never tried something like this before and with her past track record of first tries she would fail miserably.

Oh well, no time like the present.

Sonia grabbed Janette, Fred, Grant and their Pokémon telekinetically. Without any subtly at all, she sent them flying. A telekinetic burst ripped through the path, and friend and foe alike was hit. Sonia gritted her teeth, focusing on her targets. She pushed them up and flung them as far as she could.

Far away screams and Pokémon cries told her she'd achieved her goal.

Sonia opened her eyes, staggering slightly. Raphael, Mal, Felix and their Pokémon were all present, if shaken up. "Go ahead, Odette." Sonia's voice shook, and she felt dizzy. "They're all about to fall to their deaths, but they're not too high for a teleporter of your skill to grab them all. You won't be able to take Zorua with you; her Dark-type aura will throw your teleportation off just enough for them to fall."

Odette smiled, almost proudly. "Very clever! I like that plan! Getting us all away from you long enough to teleport your little group somewhere else!" She clapped her hands, keeping Zorua on her elbow. "There's just one thing you didn't factor in."

A terrible sense of dread drowned out any relief. "Don't tell me they have parachutes or jetpacks or some other stupid crazy technology."

"Yup!" Odette grinned. "We jump down from planes and helicopters all the time to do our missions; what would we do without them? Nice and compact, too. I love Team Rocket! We get all the best tech before the rest of the region catches up!"

Sonia gaped at Odette, crushed, falling to her knees. Her only idea had failed miserably. In the stupidest and most unfair way possible. Who could she strangle for this?!

Odette grinned back. "Where's your plan B?"

"That was my plan B!" Sonia wailed. A telekinetic shudder burst through the clearing, responding to her. The trees behind her shook, and her companions stumbled. Dirt shifted on its own and leaves fell from trees, all in an uncontrolled burst.

Odette tutted. "Losing control, are we? Too much emotion to have that precious _fine_ control, huh? Well, it's easier if you do it the way I do; just get used to it being a bit less precise!" Odette giggled. "That way I still get to have all my fun!"

Sonia felt her telepathy go on fritz next. The thoughts of Raphael, Mal and Felix flitted through her mind — _what're we gonna do now_ — _oh Arceus is Sonia okay_ — _is that Odette going to kidnap us_ — and then her empathy. Oh Arceus, the empathy was always the worst. She knew she was afraid, and tired, but then three other lots of fear and exhaustion were loaded on top of her, dragging her down and swamping her in utter despair. And then glee, a bubbly, happy feeling was shoved in, jarring her, making her brain ache. Odette's happiness didn't help; it hurt, unbalanced with everything else she was feeling. Her mind couldn't comprehend feeling everything at the same time, and it responded by shutting down and refusing to compute. She felt herself teleporting to the same spot, over and over again— a glitch in a computer game.

She opened her eyes, but she could barely see through the purple haze surrounding her.

Odette laughed brightly. "This is the level of control needed for a Grade Alpha certification? I should apply for Grade Alpha plus!" Odette came forward, kneeling in front of Sonia. "It must be so hard," she hissed quietly. "Bottling everything up. No wonder it's all coming out now."

Sonia clutched her head, trying to clear her mind, to empty her feelings. But with four times the normal amount of emotion shoved on top of her, Sonia was powerless. She felt so helpless, so ineffectual— just like she had the night she'd tried to drown herself.

Odette shrieked with laughter. "Oh, that is priceless!" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "You tried to drown yourself? You must have always been this bad! My dear; if this is what Sabrina taught you, you ought to consider going to some other Psychic school!"

Sonia felt that shadow on top of her. Over everything else, it was still there.

"Shut up," Sonia said quietly, her voice feeling distant and foggy. "Shut up."

"What's that?" Odette put a hand to her ear. "I can't hear you!" Her voice was singsong. "You're going to have to be a little louder!"

"Shut up!" Sonia growled. "Shutupshutupshutup _shutup!"_

Everything released in one big burst of power. A surge of energy, a huge blast, thrown forward with abandon. Sonia's ears roared with sound, and her eyes were filled with that purple haze. She blinked them shut and waited for it all to pass.

After what felt like eons, Sonia opened her eyes.

Sabrina would not have been impressed. Not one bit.

Odette had clearly teleported away; there was no sign of her, physical or mental. It was as though a Scolipede had Steamrollered through the trees, a huge path scoured between them. The trees themselves had been pushed back, as if there was a huge storm with a powerful wind. She felt empty, empty of power. All of it had been blown out in a simple push of destruction.

Sonia looked at the ground. Why? Why had she let it come to this? This was exactly was she was trained to avoid.

"S-Sonia?" Came Felix's small voice. "Are you… Okay?"

"Zorua," Sonia whispered. 'Where's Zorua?"

 _Son… ia…_

Sonia's eyes widened. "Oh Arceus." Oh crap.

 _Son… ia…_

"Zorua!" Sonia screamed. "Zorua!"

There was no answer.

"Zorua!" Sonia felt tears streaming down her face. She pushed herself up, even though she had a terrible headache. She stumbled forward, her head pounding. "Zorua, where are you?!"

 _Son… ia…_

Sonia ran forward, chasing Zorua's voice, trying to find her mental presence. She ran through the path she'd made, chasing her voice. _Son… ia…_

At last, Sonia spotted her friend. She stumbled forward, collapsing to her knees. Zorua's body lay on the ground, her position awkward. She had been trapped underneath a thankfully small branch, but one which was spiky and spiny and had landed on two of the little Pokémon's paws. She shifted slightly when Sonia came into view, blinking her eyes open.

 _Trick-or-treat, Zoru! April Fools!_ Zorua's mental voice laughed breathlessly. _Still alive, heh-heh. Heh… Zoru…_ _Heh_ _…_

Zorua's voice trailed off. Sonia lifted the little fox into her arms, filled with a crushing guilt. "Oh Arceus." Tears welled up in her eyes. "I did this."

Zorua gave Sonia's chin a gentle lick. "Zorua…" _Don't blame yourself! I'm just glad to be here and not with that crazy Rocket woman, Zoru._

Sonia, gaze blurred with tears, stood up and stumbled back to the other three. Her clothes were dirty, her hair was a mess, her face was red and covered in tears and now she had the blood of her best friend on her hands, literally.

"Everyone. Put your hands on my shoulders." Sonia tried to keep her voice from cracking. "And don't let go."

Mal put two and two together, nodding sombrely and gently clasping Sonia's arm. Worried, Felix followed suit. "What happened to Zorua?"

Sonia didn't answer him. She glanced at Raphael, standing apart and looking at her warily. "Raphael, I am happy to leave without you. Zorua takes priority."

Slowly, Raphael edged forward. "What're you going to do?"

"Teleport us to Viridian City's Pokémon Centre." Sonia couldn't keep the grief and guilt from her voice.

Raphael slowly put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure this is safe right now?"

"No." Sonia sniffed. "Oh. And don't throw up on me."

Raphael's face went horrified. "Wha—?!"

Sonia closed her eyes, hoped she was in control enough to do this, and teleported to Viridian City.


	10. Trouble Shared Is Trouble Halved

"Sawk?"

Sonia groaned, squeezing her eyes shut and snuggling into the comforting warmth around her and the darkness under her eyelids. Her head pounded painfully, alongside her heartbeat. "I don't wanna wake up…"

"Sawk. Saw-awk." A finger brushed the skin of Sonia's shoulder. _You have to._

A wave of pain crashed in Sonia's head as Kai's thoughts streamed in. With a yowl, Sonia pushed his hand off, then threw the blanket over her head. "My head hurts! Stop it!" Sonia yelled, her voice muffled.

Kai gave a very audible sigh. "Sawk, sawk, saw saw sawk saw-sawk."

"I'm not Felix," Sonia grumbled. She could feel him concentrating, projecting his thoughts, but with her headache she couldn't possibly hear him.

There was a silent pause, and Sonia hoped Kai had left. Suddenly, the blankets were yanked away, leaving Sonia in the sudden cold.

"Hey!" Sonia mewled piteously, squeezing her eyes shut tighter and grabbing at midair. "No fair!"

"Saw-awk," Kai chided. "Sawk!"

Sonia took it to mean something along the lines of getting out of bed. With a groan, she made herself sit up, wincing as her head pounded along. She blinked, taking in the room; she appeared to be in the small one-person fare of the Pokémon Centre. Light shone in through the window, making Sonia blink and hiss and her eyes hurt. Oddly, Zorua was nowhere to be seen.

Sonia blinked again, confused. It took a few blinks and few more moments for the headache to recede and for her to remember. They'd gotten to the Viridian Pokémon Centre, and she remembered Zorua in Nurse Joy's arms, and then… Had she blacked out? Her memory zeroed in on the battered black Zorua within the nurse's arms.

"Zorua!" Sonia pushed herself up, stumbling as her headache caught up with her and crashed into her skull. "Ow… Is she all right?"

Kai held out his hands, placating, smiling reassuringly. He quickly wrote out a note on the notepad and pen on the bedside table; _Zorua fine. Come down & see._

Kai left her alone, allowing Sonia to wake herself up.

As the door closed, Sonia put her hand to her forehead and moaned. She couldn't look in the mirror or else she'd see how messy her hair and her clothes were and it would drive her insane. Sonia found her backpack and rummaged through for her medicine pack, sending thank you's to her past self for remembering painkillers. Grabbing her water bottle she took one, closed her eyes, and waited for instant placebo to kick in. It didn't, and when Sonia opened her eyes she made the mistake of glancing in the mirror. She immediately cringed. Well, on the plus side, by the time her hair was brushed the pill would have kicked in.

In the corner of her eyes, she saw a cup, styled from a cafe, placed on the bedside table. Beside it lay a chocolate bar, which Sonia ignored; sugar would probably make her headache worse. Her stomach yowled at her to take it, but Sonia instead focused on the cup. She lifted it up and sniffed it. Elderberry tea!

Eagerly, Sonia drank as quickly and as deeply as she could, savouring it. It was slightly too cold, but Sonia didn't care; her head felt instantly better. Revitalised, Sonia eyed the cup to see if she'd missed any drops, which she hadn't. Sighing, she put the cup down and continued to get ready and wait for the full might of the pill to kick in, pocketing the chocolate bar.

After Sonia felt sufficiently sure that she could manage a walk down a flight of stairs without weakly clinging to the handrail like a lifeline, Sonia ventured from the room. She still felt like someone had stuffed cotton inside her head and stuck it to the roof of her mouth. With tentative steps, Sonia moved down the hallways until she saw the stairs, one hand hovering near the wall.

Sonia stumbled down to the ground floor. There weren't many people around, thank Arceus, but up at the counter near the healing machines stood Mal, Felix and their Pokémon. Kai leant against the wall beside them, smiling kindly.

There was a flash of purple light, and suddenly a mirror image of Sonia stood beside them, albeit with a sling, a cast, a splint and a lot of cuts and bruises. But also a wide canine grin, with small fangs poking out.

Sonia felt tears prick her eyes. "Zorua!" She rushed over and pulled the illusion-ed Pokémon into a an embrace. As a Zorua the little Pokémon still couldn't cast illusions so instinctively, so Sonia's sense of touch wasn't quite fooled and the mirror-image of her felt far too light and overly smooth and soft, like a fabric doll.

Zorua returned the hug, albeit awkwardly. _Ehhh, Sonia, don_ _'t crush me! I only just got back up, Zoru!_

Zorua's voice echoed painfully in Sonia's head, but she didn't care; she was hearing Zorua's voice, unadulterated, and still very much present. Sonia pulled away from Zorua, her facial muscles slowly twitching into a smile. If she hadn't been so tired and energy-depleted, the lights in the room would all be fizzing out. Sonia caught Mal, Felix and the three Pokémon staring at the expression on her face, but she didn't care.

"Oh Arceus, Zorua," Sonia said, her voice shuddering. "Are you all right?"

 _All right, Zoru?_ The mirror image scoffed. _Yeah, never been better! Seriously, Zoru? I'm not all right. How could I be, Zoru; I have a bunch of broken bones and cuts and twisted thingies. But I'm not dead, Zoru, and I feel fine. So don't worry, Zoru!_

Sonia felt a horridly unstoppable wave of guilt. "I should worry. It was my fault. I never should have let it get so out of hand in the first place—"

 _Shut up, Zoru!_ Zorua made a cutting gesture with her illusion hand. _Ehh, Sonia. That crazy Rocket woman was pushing you there. Now you know what you gonna do, Zoru? You gonna stop feeling guilty and worry on getting me to feel better, Zoru! I deserve sugar after all this, Zoru!_

Sonia couldn't help it. She laughed.

Felix's jaw dropped and Mal looked mildly concerned. Sawk smiled gladly.

"Okay!" A harried-looking Nurse Joy stumbled to the counter, panting and gasping, her hat askew. Sonia immediately felt the urge to set it straight, but instead curled her fingers. A Chansey followed, squeezing a squawking, severely moulting and severely unruly Chatot in an entrapping embrace. Nurse Joy, wheezing and lying flat on the counter, reached out and beckoned to Mal. "Hey, you!" Her voice was barely audible. "Can I borrow your inhaler?"

Mal, looking surprised, complied. "How were you aware that I'm asthmatic?"

The nurse inhaled and gave him a wink. "Nurse magic," she said after bringing the inhaler down. Washing it and disinfecting it, she gave it back to Mal. "Just kidding. As someone who constantly has hers in her pocket I can recognise what it looks like on someone else." She gave a dirty look to the Chatot. "He stole mine and broke it with Hyper Voice. Sorry about all this; this Chatot got hit with a Confuse Ray and he's allergic to Persim berries! Can you believe it?" She put her hands on her hips. "I'd feel sorry for him if he wasn't so annoying."

Felix nodded emphatically, and Mal gave him a sorrowful glance.

"Now," Nurse Joy clapped her hands. "I'm assuming that the version of the young lady here without the fox teeth and the bandages is Sonia Darkin?"

The real Sonia nodded. Zorua, even with the casts on, managed to flip over and land back as a Zorua on three legs, with Sonia protecting her from landing heavy with telekinesis despite the stab of pain it caused in her skull.

Nurse Joy sized up Sonia with an appraising look. "So you are Psychic."

Sonia nodded awkwardly.

Nurse Joy nodded slowly. "Okay… So, how did this all happen? The boys told me your group was attacked by Team Rocket, but what else?"

Sonia cringed. "I got into a fight with their Psychic… She was crushing me and I couldn't focus on defending myself and staying controlled at the same time. I… Lost control… And I—" Sonia bit her lip. Sonia took in a deep breath, and then spoke very, very fast. "I may have sent out a telekinetic blast that knocked over a lot of trees and one of them almost crushed Zorua."

The Chatot gave a loud and throaty squawk.

Nurse Joy smiled sympathetically, nodding in understanding. "That's all right. It would explain why your Zorua's body is severely injured, but there's no internal or lethal damage. Zorua's Dark-Type aura went into overdrive and cancelled any telekinesis which hit her. She still got hit by the fallen trees but if she'd been any type but Dark she'd probably be dead, if the telekinetic force was powerful enough to knock over trees."

Sonia's eyes were wide with horror. "I could have killed—?"

Nurse Joy gave a small nod.

Sonia covered her mouth with her hand in horror, her breath coming in shudders. The slim wallet in her pocket felt absurdly heavy all of a sudden; it held her Grade Alpha certification, certifying that she had that level of power, and that she was willing and able to _control_ it.

Zorua gently head-butted her friend's leg. "Zoru, zorua, azo…"

Felix furrowed his brow, evidently trying to figure out the translation, but Mal gently tapped him on the shoulder. After a meaningful look, the two boys slipped to the other side of the room, their Pokémon following. Sawk pushed himself off the wall and came to Sonia, gently putting his arm around her.

Sonia shoved him off. There was a lump in her throat. It was made of guilt, and it felt like it was choking her. If Odette had taken any other Pokémon, that Pokémon would be dead.

Nurse Joy leant over the counter, her voice lowered to a whisper. "Sonia, it's all right. Focus on the here and now; your friend is still alive and making a swift recovery, and you didn't hurt anyone who couldn't have defended themselves, your powers are back under control and no one died."

Sonia nodded, still shaken. She glanced down at Zorua, who grinned blithely up at her, seemingly in no pain at all.

The solemnity of the moment was broken once more by a squawking Chatot.

Obviously uncomfortable, the nurse clapped her hands. "All right! Considering you're here and you might as well, do you want to log in?"

Sonia jumped, nodding. She'd almost forgotten.

"Oo-kay…" Nurse Joy logged into the computer and opened up the government webpage. A few more clicks, and she had her hands poised over the keyboard. "Full name?"

"Sonia Darkin."

Nurse Joy typed in quickly, clicking to move on to the next box. "Age and date of birth?"

"Thirteen years. January thirteenth."

"Place of residence?"

"5A, Northcross, Eidolwood Road, Rathdon, NW15, Saffron City."

"Government building… Viridian City Pokémon Centre…" Nurse Joy looked back up at Sonia. "Reason for travelling outside of Saffron City?"

Sonia pulled out her wallet and slipped out the Trainer ID card. "Pokémon journey."

Nurse Joy swiped the card, giving it back after the light blinked green. Sonia slipped the card back in, drawing out her Psychic certification card in anticipation.

Nurse Joy continued the all-too familiar questions. "Certified yet?"

"Yes."

"Oh-kay…" Nurse Joy clicked a few more things, and soon was ready to type again. "Do you belong to a Psychic school?"

"The Saffron Psychic School."

"Grade estimation… Nope, doesn't apply to you… Okay. What grade?"

Sonia shifted slightly. "Alpha."

Nurse Joy froze for a moment, hands hovering above the keyboard. After a pause, she continued to type, but slowly. "Registration number?"

Sonia sighed, rattling it off. "A25060."

Nurse Joy gave her a warm smile, holding out her hand. "Card, please."

Sonia gave her the card, which she swiped. The light blinked green, and Sonia couldn't help but give a sigh of relief. One couldn't know if they'd somehow managed to make someone angry, get reported, and get the red light.

Nurse Joy gave her back the card. The Chatot squawked again, and the nurse swung around and shoved a pill down it's throat. After a moment, the Chatot's head lolled one hundred and eighty degrees to the side and began snoring softly.

"Well!" The nurse said, finally adjusting her cap, to Sonia's relief. "Have a nice day, Sonia Darkin!"

"Thank you," Sonia said quietly. She turned to Zorua. "Do you want me to carry you?"

Zorua shook her head. _Ehh, Zoru, now that I can kinda walk I wanna get myself better._

Sonia nodded. "All right. Let's go to Mal; you deserve some sugar."

Zorua squeed in delight. Sawk chuckled, and the three walked over to the table booth Mal and Felix had sat down in.

"Mal, do you happen to have anything sugary on you?" Sonia asked.

Felix and Mal both looked shocked.

"Zorua deserves a treat," Sonia explained.

Mal laughed slightly. "Sorry, no. I could go make some…"

Sonia suddenly remembered the chocolate bar in her pocket. She fished it out, pulling back the wrapper. Zorua started salivating, her eyes going wide at seeing that dark chocolate, her jaw dropping.

Mal's emanation flickered slightly, strangely. His expression remained exactly the same.

Sonia chose to ignore it and smiled, holding the chocolate out. The little Pokémon snapped the entire thing her mouth with one bite, gave Sonia an awkward, mouth-full smile, and went as fast as she could outside with the others. Kai followed close behind, watching Zorua carefully.

Sonia slowly sat down beside Mal and across from Felix, constantly looked out to the side so she could watch over Zorua.

"Sonia—" Felix started. Mal silenced him.

"She'll talk when she wants to talk," he said in a low voice.

Sonia sighed, leaning back and resting her head against the seat. Her head was starting to hurt again, even though she'd taken the medicine recently. Probably the strain of Zorua's telepathic voice. Sonia shifted slightly; usually, silence was comforting, but now, it was isolating— in a bad way. So Sonia decided to speak. "Where's Raphael?"

Felix, clearly relieved, answered quickly. "He's outside training." He chuckled. "You have to give it to him and his Eevee— they're dedicated."

Sonia was stuck for conversation, until she remembered what normal people always said. "How are you two?"

Felix looked surprised, glancing at Mal. Mal was unreadable, and unable to sense his emanation, Sonia had no clue how he felt.

"Uh, I'm great," Felix said awkwardly.

"I am fine as well," Mal said.

They fell into silence again. Felix's feet shuffled audibly on the floor.

"So… What… Have I missed?" Sonia forced the words out through a cringe.

"We, ah, went to the police," Felix offered helpfully. "About the whole attack thing. That was really it, I think. All the importantness."

"All right," Sonia said. Was she actually supposed to care about what he said in response?

"I went out and explored the city a bit," Mal said quietly. "I got you some elderberry tea, and the chocolate."

Sonia could have hugged him. "That was you?" Sonia felt an obvious and inordinate amount of gratitude and mush enter her voice. "Thank you so much! The tea was perfect!"

Mal smiled slightly. "Thank Nurse Joy, not me; I asked her what was good to give Psychics and she told me what and where to go."

"You were still the one who asked in the first place," Sonia said pointedly. "And then you went out and actually got it."

Mal smiled. "I refuse to take all the credit, but I agree to take some. Is that good enough?"

"Most of it," Sonia said with an arch of her eyebrow.

Mal responded with an arch of his own. After a pause, he spoke. "Agreed."

Sonia nodded. "Felix?"

Felix smiled. "Nothing much! Just helping Raph and the Eevee twins with training."

Sonia tapped her finger on the table rhythmically. "And? Are they better than abysmal yet?"

Felix chuckled awkwardly, hoping she'd meant it as a joke. "They're… Ah, they're good. I think I figured out Raph's weakness, though; I'll need to see you battle him first."

Sonia nodded. "I know Zorua; she'll be itching to do something while she's recovering. A battle might bring back her confidence."

"Against Raph's Eevee?" Felix had a worried look on his face. "But—"

"Don't worry about Zorua," Sonia said with a slight smile. "She can take care of herself."

Felix shrugged. "I'll check Zorua before the battle. But if I don't give her the go ahead could you please battle with Kai instead? Is that okay?"

Sonia nodded. It was reasonable to her; Zorua might not feel the same way. Although… "If you want controlled variables, though, I should battle with Zorua. She'd be at the normal strength for a Pokémon trainer of our age group—Kai is much stronger. Much, much stronger."

"Hm." Felix's brow furrowed, but his smile came back quickly. "It's not too urgent! We'll wait for Zorua to get better if necessary."

Sonia nodded.

"Oh! And I kinda researched Psychics," Felix said sheepishly. "I mean, I'm travelling with one, so I thought I'd better know about them… So I don't do anything wrong… Please don't be mad…"

"Why would I be mad?" Sonia replied, arching an eyebrow. "I respect that you want to know more. If anything, the internet probably wasn't too helpful on the details."

"Yeah," Felix said, kind of relieved. "I got loads on the politics and law, and I found some scientific reports from experiments, but everything else is general knowledge any half-informed adult could recite easily."

Sonia nodded. "Knowledge is power. The more people know, the more they can make our lives hell for it. Psychics don't like sharing knowledge."

"If you don't mind me asking," Mal said quietly, "What was that conversation you had with Nurse Joy there? It sounded like you were registering for something, if you pardon the inadvertent eavesdropping."

Sonia sighed. "I'll be needing to do it a lot, so I suppose I should explain. The government has to keep track of Psychics some way. Johto does it by sticking Psychics with biotrackers and imprinting barcodes on their wrists. Kanto's a bit nicer. Because electronics can be unreliable, they basically have a policy that Psychics have to report in to government buildings within certain time frames to log in, and those who are on a journey have trackers in their Pokédexes as a last resort." Sonia held up her own. "As a Grade— Ah, people who are of my Grade have to log in at least once per ten days. Once I log in, the ten day countdown starts again. If I don't show, even if my Pokédex is still working, they have full clearance to shove a huge fine or even a prison sentence on me. Considering my Grade, probably a prison sentence."

Mal's eyebrows shot up. Felix looked perturbed. Sonia couldn't be sure, not without her empathy, but it seemed that both found her situation pitiful.

"That's… Harsh…" Felix said worriedly.

"Not really, to be honest," Sonia said. "There's a bit of a proverb with Psychics; 'If you think it's bad, think Johto.' Not only that, but what Kanto's doing is considered not enough by some people who want trackers on us all the time. Once you get to the higher Grades, they're probably right."

There was silence as the two boys thought this over, their expressions unusually grim.

"Sonia," Mal said sombrely. "What Grade are you?"

Sonia pursed her lips. "Can you not freak out? Or tell Raphael?"

Felix nodded, and Mal did as well after a moment.

"I'm Grade Alpha."

Felix's eyes went wide, and Mal's breath caught.

And once more, the solemnity of the moment was broken by a raucous Chatot cry.

"Oh, come on!" Roared Nurse Joy. "I literally just gave you that pill!"


	11. Cheats Never Prosper

**A/N: How long has it been? It's been... ... ... ...**

 _ **It's been five** **months?**_

 ***prostrates self* I beg of thee! Have mercy on my poor, high school student soul!**

 ***ahem ahem* Seriously, though, I am really really sorry for taking so long to update. I promise I won't ever leave it this long again... And I welcome any who actually read this story to yell at me for breaking that promise because I probably will.**

 **Anyway, anyway, happy thoughts, happy thoughts! Please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Felix was triple- and quadruple-checking Zorua, looking for literally any excuse to keep her from battling. The hyperactive little Pokémon, however, refused to be labelled fragile, and even threatened to claw Felix's face off if he even tried to use her rest period diminishing her physical capabilities as an excuse. Felix finally relented, but he was radiating worry.

"Lune is tough, Zorua. Very, very tough," he warned. "No one expects you to win, okay?"

 _I do, Zoru!_ Zorua responded with a grin.

Felix sighed. "Look, you're expected to lose. If so, no harm done! You lose, it's all fine, no one's disappointed or hurt or upset or embarrassed. You draw, then that's already better than what was expected, and if you win, then great!"

 _Ehhh, Zoru, you telling me to expect nothing so I won't be disappointed! Zoru, that's what Sonia's for!_

"No, I'm not," he said, looking exasperated. "I'm trying to get you to see every result as positive—"

Sonia shook her head at Felix. "Felix, stop trying. This is a waste of time."

Zorua leapt energetically onto Sonia's shoulder, her balance already back, her grin in full force. _I feel all better, Zoru, so that Eevee's never gonna get close to winning, Zoru!_

Felix sighed, then turned to Mal. "You're refereeing this; I'll just keep trying to get Zorua out of the battle." He shook his head. "I'm just being an overprotective idiot, I know…"

Mal gave him a reassuring look. "You're not being an idiot, Felix. You're just worrying, and that's perfectly fine. There's no need; if there is nothing wrong with her, then there is nothing wrong with her."

Felix still looked worried, but nonetheless drew away to sit beside Kai, Cascade, Sola, Teddi and Su Lin on the bench at the sides of the field.

Sonia took a deep breath in, trying to calm herself down. They were outside in the Pokémon Centre's battle arena, the sky nice and grey. Aside from the seemingly faraway sounds of the street and city life, it felt as though they were utterly alone; no one else was outside, the way to the Pokémon Centre was defended by trees and vegetation, and all the windows were either closed, shades drawn, or seemed faraway and empty of light or life. Raphael stood across the battlefield, arms crossed, Lune beside him. And Sonia was going to have her first real battle.

Giving Doris and Darcy practice as League trainers did not count. They wiped the floor with her each and every time.

Zorua must have guessed what her friend was thinking. _Ehh, Zoru, it'll be nice to be able to win for once, eh?_

Sonia gave her a tiny smile. _Felix does have a point, though. Don't be crushed if Lune wins, you have—_

 _An excuse, Zoru!_ Zorua pumped her paw in the air. _I'm sick! Zoru, I mean, unwell! Ehh, Zoru, I mean, injured!_

Sonia's automatic reaction was to pinch the bridge of her nose, fighting the smile and emotions that came with it. "Zorua, that… No. Let's just battle, okay?"

An impossibly wide grin spread across her face. "Zorruuuuu!" She screeched, leaping high into the air with a flip.

Raphael arched an eyebrow at her. "I never knew Zorua was such an enthusiastic battler."

"She's not," Sonia sighed. "She just likes winning."

Zorua backflipped a few times. Felix looked incredibly tense, literally on the edge of his seat, like he was about to sprint over, arms flailing with Super Potions and bandages.

Raphael shrugged. "So, are we gonna start or what?"

Mal and Felix glanced at each other, nodding. Mal raised his voice. "This will be a one-on-one battle between Zorua and Lune, with no substitutions. The match will be over as soon as either Pokémon is unable to battle." He glanced at Sonia. "Furthermore, Sonia will only use telepathy to direct Zorua as per Felix's instructions."

Sonia shrugged. She'd taken painkillers to stop any headaches; hopefully they wouldn't mess around with her powers as well. Some did, but she'd taken these before with no adverse effects.

Raphael nodded. Sonia could now get things from his emanation; her power registered them and her brain informed her he was feeling both excited and a mixture of negative emotions. Excited for a challenge, but afraid he would lose, and irritated for having to try this out in the first place.

Zorua leapt forward into the battlefield in a ready position. She shifted from side to side, her bones and muscles operating as they should. Sonia readied her mind and sent out her power, reaching out to Zorua in preparation, as Zorua did the same, her own aura reaching out and letting Sonia's Psychic aura affect hers.

Mal gestured sharply. "Battle begin!"

Raphael leapt on the initiative. "Tackle!"

 _Jump, then Leer. You can't meet him head on._

Lune barrelled forward, charging at Zorua. Zorua, with her high jumping ability, waited until the last moment before powering off high into the air. With a wicked grin, her aura flashed at Lune's as she used Leer. Lune saw the visual signs and skidded to a stop, trying to shake off the status move's effects.

 _Now, Pursuit!_

As Zorua fell, her claws extended, gleaming. Dark type energy supplied the move with its power as she headed straight for Lune, her wicked smile only growing wider.

"She used Leer!" Raphael called. "I think she's using Pursuit! Dodge it, now! Her typing is powering up the move and your aura's already weaker!"

Lune slid to the side efficiently, allowing Zorua to land heavily on the ground. Sonia's mind raced to supply her with an idea.

 _Push off from the ground. Keep your momentum and the Pursuit going._

As Zorua landed, she pushed off, shooting past Lune. The Eevee jerked back, barely managing to contain surprise. Raphael floundered, unable to react. "Use—"

 _Keep up the attack! Don't let up._

Zorua sped past, pivoted around and crashed through Lune. She pivoted once more and tackled him again as he stood back up. She repeated it over and over, before the Eevee ever had a chance to get up. Lune gritted his teeth, but with his lowered defence the hits became hard. Zorua's manic laughter echoed, manipulated eerily by the energy she had built up around her, her confidence growing.

Raphael's eyes narrowed in concentration. He had gotten no clue at all that any attacks were coming, and it seemed to be getting to him. Raphael cracked his knuckles, exuding determination. "Sand Attack in her face the next time she comes, then get out of the way!"

Sonia's mind instantly recalled Cascade's troubles, and she couldn't stop the stab of panic. _Zorua, dodge it!_

Zorua sprang away from the dirt, the Pursuit falling away.

"Quick Attack!"

Lune sprang after Zorua, pouncing on the black Pokémon before she could fully escape. Zorua screeched as she was hit, caught now under Lune's claws.

"Sand Attack, now!"

Lune dragged his forepaw through the ground, his claws shredding dirt and sending it flying at Zorua's face with a blast of aura. Zorua yowled and kicked Lune off of her with her powerful hind legs, the same legs that could send her leaping higher than Mal was tall. Zorua sprang away. The dirt landed in her pelt and Lune landed in the dust. Sonia could feel her heart rate getting faster and emotion rising up and pushing at her barriers. Sonia swallowed nervously. She just had to keep focused and concentrate.

 _Fake Tears. Act as though you got the Sand Attack in your eyes._

Zorua shook her head a few times, building it up. Then she yowled, pawing at her eyes, tears glinting at the corners. Lune shuddered as the move's effects took hold, but he didn't seem to quite register what it was. Raphael, not realising it was Fake Tears, directed Lune to attack. "Tackle!"

 _Trip him up then use Pursuit._

Zorua continued to paw at her eyes, looking flustered. Raphael and Lune were oblivious to any orders and Lune headed straight in. In a flash, Zorua's hind leg stuck out. Lune's paws caught and he fell, crashing to the ground. With a flare of Dark-type energy, Zorua pounded her paws into the Eevee's face, all the fake tears gone, replaced by a triumphant grin.

Raphael flinched, surprised. Sonia was reassured; her telepathy was knocking him completely out of sync.

Zorua pounded at Lune again, but he rolled out of the way and Zorua's paw collided with the dirt.

"Quick Attack!" Raphael grabbed his chance.

Lune jumped at Zorua, claws extended, too fast for fox or Psychic to react. He collided with Zorua, shoving her to the ground. Raphael grinned. "Sand Attack!"

Once more, Lune dragged his claws though the ground, but Zorua didn't react in time. Dirt showered in her eyes, and now she was pawing at them for real. Her aura recoiled, and even if she got the dirt out of her eyes, her vision would be impaired until her aura had been healed.

"Swift!" Raphael called. Lune, keeping Zorua pinned, began to summon the stars.

 _Pursuit. Headbutt his face._

Zorua smashed her head into Lune's face. Lune stumbled back, thrown off, the stars of Swift disappearing, but he landed on his feet, battle ready. Zorua jumped up, blinking and pawing and trying to get the dirt out of her eyes.

"Swift!" Raphael cried.

Zorua screeched as star after star smashed into her. Lune added more and more until Zorua had collapsed to the ground, her limbs shaking. Zorua yowled in pain, covering her eyes with her paws, jolting whenever another star hit her. When the volley finally subsided, Zorua was struggling to stand, still trying to blink the Sand Attack out of her eyes.

Raphael gestured sharply. "Tackle, Lune! You've got her!" There was a wide smile on his face, as though he was sure he'd won.

Lune threw himself at Zorua, his face grim with determination.

Sonia was not a battler. She didn't have the reflexes to react beyond her eyes widening ever-so-slightly in horror.

Zorua only just got the dirt out in time to see Lune about to strike.

 _Uh oh, Zoru._

Zorua shrieked as Lune's hit sent her flying. She hit the ground hard, tumbling over, crying out in pain from her already weakened body being subjected to more.

 _Zorua!_ Sonia's reasoning and judgements failed her. She was a deep thinker, not a fast thinker. She had no solution as Raphael ordered Lune to attack again. Zorua struggled to pull herself up, and Lune smashed into her once more.

Mal looked as though he was prepared to call the match. Sonia sharply threw out a hand, her mind racing. Mal acknowledged the gesture with a nod. Sonia's mind was drawing blank after blank; she had to think of something!

 _Zorua, use Fake Tears!_

Lune's Tackle hit once more. Zorua let out a wail, tears shining in her eyes as her aura twisted Lune's. Raphael recoiled, Zorua's acting impressive enough to fool him. Lune hesitated, seemingly tricked once more, but Zorua hesitated and Lune noticed. He barrelled into Zorua again. He cried at his trainer, gesturing to his eyes and miming crying.

Raphael's face burst with epiphany. "Damn, Fake Tears! Never mind; we got the initiative, just hold on! Lune, use Swift, now!"

Zorua had just managed to pull herself up when she saw the Swift heading towards her. "Uwaaaagh!" Zorua's eyes popped and she ran, panicked. Fatigue had taken a hold of her movements. The only thing keeping her in the battle was her ridiculous stamina. _Sonia! Do something, Zoru!_

Sonia scanned the battlefield, a plan coming to mind. It was a gamble, but based purely on physical power, Lune was stronger. Zorua couldn't meet his attacks head on, and Sonia had to keep her trump card up until the last minute as her finishing move. Raphael was supposedly a tactical genius, and would no doubt be able to prepare if he knew Zorua's final move. Sonia had one advantage, and she was holding on to it; the element of surprise.

Sonia sent Zorua her plan.

"Quick Attack!" Raphael called.

Zorua stumbled. She screeched as she fell to the ground, the stars flashing into her. Lune was right behind them, closing in for the finishing attack.

Zorua turned around to face Lune, and aura snapped around her. In the passing of a blink, Zorua was suddenly a scrawnier Sola. Impossibly bright tears shone in her illusioned eyes and streamed down her face, the vulpine slyness beneath perfectly disguised.

Lune barely registered as his aura was attacked by the Fake Tears a third time. He scrambled to a halt, his eyes wide with shock. His emanation burst so powerfully with horror that for a precarious moment Sonia faltered.

But Raphael's eyes only widened with shock. "How—"

 _Extrasensory, now!_

The illusion fell instantaneously, a burst of Psychic type energy radiating out from Zorua. It moved so fast that it struck before Lune could react. The Pokémon flew back with a screech, his body blown straight through the leaves and branches of a tree and out of sight. Zorua picked herself up, shaking slightly.

After a moment, Lune suddenly dropped from the tree. He landed hard on the ground, unmoving.

There was a lasting silence. Lune failed to stir, the spectators sat on the edge of their seats, and Mal grimly raised a hand.

Zorua grinned.

"Lune is unable to battle," Mal called. "Zorua and Sonia win the match."

Raphael was already running to his Pokémon, his eyes wide with shock. Zorua ran at Sonia and jumped into her arms, jubilant.

 _We won, we won, we won, we won! Eeeeeeheeeheehee, Zoru!_ The little Pokémon laughed, curling into Sonia's arms. Once she had, she immediately relaxed, breathing hard and letting her aching muscles rest.

Sonia couldn't resist squeezing her friend in a tight hug. "Are you alright?"

Zorua laughed maniacally. _Ehh, you worry too much, Zoru!_

Felix seemed torn between checking up on Zorua and helping Lune. The more immediate problem won and he rushed to Lune. A flash of worry ran through Sonia too quickly to quash. That flood of horror from Lune, that wave of shock from Raphael—had that illusion tapped into something traumatic she didn't know about?

She was torn from her thoughts by Mal. He approached Sonia, his emanation rippling with something sombre.

"Sonia, how much were you communicating with Zorua there?"

Sonia frowned. She could feel the unease coming from Mal. "Quite a lot. Why?"

"It looked as though you weren't reacting at all," he said quietly. "It looked as though… You didn't care if Zorua got hit. You barely moved."

A spark of rage ignited. "And what's your problem?! So what if it didn't look like I was! Of course I care! I was reacting telepathically!"Mal held out a hand.

"Don't worry, I know you care. I was just letting you know, in case... It becomes relevant in future. I saw you running to save Zorua after Team OJ's attack, after all; it's obvious you care to any who know you."

Sonia frowned, placated, but confused. "OJ?"

Mal smiled slightly. He adopted a grand voice, a posh accent and majestic posture, as though he were an ancient master orator. "Odette proclaimed she was the supervisor, and that Janette was the team leader. Therefore, t'was decreed the team of four that attacked us shall forever be known as Team OJ." He outright grinned, relaxing suddenly. "Or Team Orange Juice, if you're Raph."

Sonia couldn't help but laugh. Zorua guffawed, shaking with laughter. "I'm definitely using that name! I didn't know you could do voices!"

Mal shook his head, smiling. "The 'old fuddy-duddy' voice, as Raph puts it, is the only one I can do. I just mimic my tutor."

Sonia let Mal have a smile. "Well, you're quite good at it."

Mal smiled back. "Raph likes hearing me mock people he doesn't like—and there are a lot of those—so I get a lot of practice."

Speak of the devil. Raphael strode up, Lune in his arms, his emanation furious. Felix and the Pokémon ran up behind him, Kai coming to stand beside Sonia, giving Zorua a hi-five.

"You read Lune's mind!" Raphael snapped.

Sonia glared at him. "And what gave you your newest ridiculous idea?"

Raphael scowled. He jabbed a finger at Zorua. "How'd she know to do that illusion, huh?!"

Sonia arched an eyebrow. "Because I directed her."

"Exactly!" Raphael cried. "And where else would you get that except from Lune's head?!"

Sonia took a step closer to Raphael, looking up at the taller boy, her face twisting into a snarl. "I didn't read his mind, you idiot," she snapped. "I got Zorua to use Fake Tears in conjunction with creating an illusion that made her look like a member of Lune's species. Looking like a member of the foe's species is a common illusion trick widely used by wild Zorua to deter attackers."

Raphael persisted. "But she looked just like Sola!"

Sonia felt like punching Raphael. "The only Eevee she has to work with are Sola and Lune," she said testily. "Who else would she look like?"

Mal put a hand to Raphael's shoulder. "Raph, are you okay? This isn't about your losing, is it?"

"Of course it's not," Raphael growled. "I just don't want her poking around my mind or anyone else's!" With that, he turned and walked away. "Come on, Felix! Come on, Mal!" He called. "I got some battle training to do!"

Felix jumped, running after him. "But we need to take Lune to Nurse Joy!"

Mal watched Felix and Raphael walk away, expression sombre. After a moment, he turned back to Sonia and sighed. "He is a bit reactive when it come to Psychics."

Sonia hugged Zorua tightly. "Maybe I should just leave." Her voice came out a growl as she tried to wrestle herself back under control. "He obviously hates me, and I hate him too."

Sonia could feel the emotion rising in her throat. She was choking on it, like bile. Screw going on a journey because it was good for her. Screw what her mother wanted, whether or not Sabrina agreed. She couldn't stand Raphael, and the feeling was mutual. "He doesn't want me here, and I agree."

Mal shook his head. "Sonia. I want you here."

That made all the emotion disappear, drowned out by shock like a bucket of icy cold water. "What?"

Mal smiled slightly. "Felix does too, even though he may be a bit over-enthusiastic at times. First of all, I'm only here because Raphael needs some familial support. He needs someone to give another opinion on what's best for him. I think having you around, learning about Psychics and being exposed to reality is what's best for him."

Sonia opened her mouth to rebuke Mal for his poor argument, but he held up a hand. "I haven't finished. Second of all, I myself want to learn more and broaden my horizons. You, Sonia, can help me do that, and help Raphael."

Sonia was about to rebuke him again for his even poorer argument, but once more, he stopped her with a smile. "I still haven't finished. Most of all, I want to be your friend."

Sonia felt her rebukes die on her tongue.

Kai gently put his hand over Sonia's, his thoughts smoothly streaming into Sonia's. A memory flashed through her mind, smooth and perfectly recollected, like watching a slightly fuzzy movie. There was a room, Sonia's room, the number thirteen emblazoned on the door. Sonia in bed, asleep, almost completely covered in blankets. A voice, Mal's, coming from outside the door, telling Sonia how he felt and what he thought, his heart pouring out into his words.

 _"I hope you don't think I hate you. The truth is, I truly don't. I think… I actually think we can be good friends."_

Sonia glanced at Kai, then at Mal. She looked back and forth between the two, like there was an invisible tennis match only she could see. Bursting forth, her emotions broiled and tumbled, each pushing to the front of the queue to tell her what she ought to do.

"I…" Sonia swallowed. "I suppose I could stay a bit longer…"

Mal smiled. A big, genuine smile, free of anything else. "Excellent."


	12. Know Thine Enemy

Sonia sat down in front of the Pokémon Centre computer screen with a sigh. While the other three went gallivanting to the Trainer House, Sonia was going to actually spend her time doing something useful; digging for dirt on their would-be kidnappers.

Cautiously she pushed the on button, relief flooding through her barriers as the machine whirred to life.

Zorua pawed at Sonia's shoulder. _Something bothering you, Zoru?_

Sonia gave Zorua a thin smile. "Aren't you bothered by the four mysterious Rocket members that attacked us?"

Zorua shrugged. _Ehhh, I guess, Zoru._

Sonia set her fingers on the keyboard and opened up a web browser. Her fingers flashed across the keys, typing out 'Janette Tudor'. Without pause, she hit the enter button, and Sonia leant back to wait for the page to load.

Nothing.

Sonia growled in frustration, scrolling through the page. Using the find function, she looked through the keywords 'Rocket', 'Team', 'Fred', 'Grant', 'Odette' and 'Fairchild', but found more nothing. She searched for those keywords beside Janette's name, but found yet more nothing. Next she tried visual descriptions of Janette with and without her name, but still nothing.

Going back to just 'Janette Tudor', Sonia clicked over to the images, scrolling through. She grew more and more frustrated until she found something, very far down the page; a man in military garb with a wide smile and a buzz cut, holding a smiling toddler in his arms. Beside them stood a brunette woman, all in uniform, leaning on the man's shoulder with a mock salute and a wry grin. Sonia squinted at the picture. The toddler almost looked like Janette.

Sonia clicked on the link.

It was an article on PTSD. Sonia scrolled down until she found the image, in a section on former soldiers. It was buried deep, and quite old; Team Rocket must have missed it when they were clearing the web on information about their agents. The only link to the page was through Tudor, anyway, and not Janette, so it was understandable. The caption beneath the picture read 'Lieutenant Catherine Tudor and husband Captain Anders Tudor with their child, a family heavily affected by PTSD.'

Sonia narrowed her eyes. The kid, and the names, Catherine and Anders Tudor. Tudor. That could not be a coincidence. Sonia reached into her notebook and penned down the link, to the letter, in her neatest penmanship. Next to it, she put a star, and noted 'Janette'.

Happy with her new lead, Sonia searched up both Catherine and Anders separately. Both Kantoan soldiers, both having achieved the rank of Major General.

Sonia looked through known relatives. In neither was there any sign of a child. Frowning, Sonia looked back at the PTSD article. A smile curled at her lips.

It was of an earlier date than the military reports. That meant the reports could not be out of date; Janette would have definitely been born by then, and Sonia'd seen these types of reports; they included even disowned family members, at least as footnotes.

It was indeed Janette in that picture. By wiping her from the military reports but missing the PTSD report, Team Rocket had added one more clue. It was now obvious that they'd been trying to cover her up. Sonia smirked, noting this down and as much as she could find about Catherine and Anders. Anything that could be used against Janette, by Sonia, or by the police.

After exhausting the thread of Janette's parents, Sonia turned her attention to Fred and Grant. She didn't have their last names, and after exhausting her list of keywords from earlier—replacing 'Fred' and 'Grant' with 'Janette' and 'Tudor' as her main keywords—she still found nothing. She tried physical descriptions, but Sonia struggled to even find something to enter. And what was there to say about their physique other than 'average'? Giving up on them, Sonia moved on to Odette.

She went through the motions of the keyword search, the physical description search and the image searches, but found absolutely nothing once more. Sonia, with a slight nausea in her gut, went to the International Psychic Registry, and searched Odette's name. Again, nothing.

 _Well, of course, Zoru!_ Zorua laughed. _You think a Rocket Psychic gonna be registered, Zoru?_

"No," Sonia sighed. "But I had to try."

A thought struck her. Perhaps Odette technically was registered, but was operating under a pseudonym? The IPR was an inter-regional database under a lot of technological protection and supervision; Sonia doubted that even Team Rocket could mess around with it. Sonia went back to searching the wider internet, but this time typed in only Odette's physical description, without her name. Sonia scrolled down the page, but found nothing other than a very blurry photo of a woman in a white overcoat with a similar style of hair and the fuzzy outline of glasses which may or may not have been Odette.

Sonia gave up on 'Team OJ', leaning back with a sigh. Zorua leapt onto her lap and snuggled there in a fluffy black ball, almost purring.

Sonia didn't really want to get out of the computer room and face Raphael, Felix and Mal, but she'd run out of stuff about Team OJ to search.

"What should I do now, Zorua?" Sonia asked her friend with a yawn.

Zorua caught the yawn and responded with one of her own. _Ehh, Zoru, why don_ _'_ _t you look up Fennel and those experiments she in? Maybe it won_ _'_ _t be so bad, Zoru._

Sonia highly doubted it, but her interest was piqued. Leaning back to the keyboard, Sonia closed all the OJ tabs and wiped the history and cookies, just in case Team Rocket actually had those webpages and keyword searches on watch to locate people searching about them. Sonia winced; if so, she'd already blown it.

With a sigh, Sonia keyed 'Vivian Fennel' into the search bar and waited for the page to load. Unlike Team Rocket's agents, Fennel actually had some readily available information on her. Sonia opened a few tabs which looked promising, then scanned through them to see if she could find anything which lead her to the experiment in Johto. Fennel was a busy person; she'd managed to get herself three degrees, in biology, aurology—the study of aura—and neuroscience. Sonia grudgingly found herself impressed. She was a Kantoan-Unovan dual citizen and was based mostly in Striaton City, but had lived in Johto for a short while; Sonia noted down the dates so she'd know exactly when Fennel was in Johto, in case she couldn't find a link to the experiments and had to look those up separately. She didn't have to; Sonia found what seemed like some online articles on the findings, and some sort of database from the Johtoan government. She closed all the Fennel tabs, but before she could close the first one, something caught her eye.

Fennel only had one family member; a younger sister, Amanita Fennel. No one else was recorded. Sonia noted the name down in her notebook on her new 'Fennel' page. Had Fennel disowned or been disowned by her family? It was the only conclusion Sonia could draw. Unfortunately, Fennel was not in the military; there were no handy footnotes to give her clues, and the pages she did have open politely avoided the topic. Sonia noted that down as well as something to use against Fennel, then closed the tab.

 _Ehhh, Zoru, why you recording all this small stuff?_ Zorua pawed behind her ear with her hind paw. _When you ever gonna use it?_

Sonia shrugged. "I like knowing things."

Zorua was sated with that answer, leaping up onto the table to watch the computer screen. Sonia finally found what she was looking for; recording the links for the articles on the findings then closing the tabs, Sonia settled on a webpage which recorded everyone involved in a certain experiment. It was Johtoan and took place in a psychiatric hospital—if this wasn't it, Sonia doubted it would be online. Sonia scrolled down the alphabetical list of scientists involved to the letter 'F'. Growing hopeful, it disappeared when the only name she could find was 'Alice E. Firth-Todd'. Allowing herself to imagine it was a pseudonym, Sonia looked for the picture to accompany the scientist, but she found nothing. Poised to look up the name in the search bar, Sonia noticed in the corner a link to a sub-project.

Sonia turned her mouse cursor from the search bar to the link. As hoped, Sonia spied Fennel's name in the list of scientists involved. Sonia leaned in, both interested and disgusted. It seemed what she'd seen inside Fennel's head had been correct. She and two others had been involved in a project of actually extracting Psychic aura, the thing that Fennel had said would do good for the world, the same thing she'd said to the boy in the memory. Sonia frowned. Her mother had written a whole book on aura, _Type Theory_ ; Yannoa had never found anything suggesting that aura could be outright extracted from a living being. The only technology which had some far managed to do anything to aura was the Poké Ball, turning Pokémon into pure aura and storing them inside the ball.

Sonia tried to see if she could find the list of Psychics who had been experimented on, but that seemed to be buried deep. The webpage wasn't the most forthcoming, either; it was a dry collection of information by the government, simply used as a record.

Sonia looked through again, trying to find the list of subjects. They had to be there, or at least their Grades or registration numbers. She used the find function to locate the word 'grade', and finally got something; of course, a list of registration numbers, with a Psychic grade beside them.

Sonia felt a worm of hatred and disgust squirming in her gut. Of course. Of course they wouldn't record names, the dehumanising anti-Psychic bullies they were.

Sonia recorded all the numbers in her notebook, then opened up several tabs of the IPR and entered in each of the registration numbers. She found something interesting on the very first name.

 _Hey, Zoru, is that_ _…?_

Sonia frowned at the computer. "Veritus Granger?"

 _Isn_ _'_ _t that the New Bark kid, Zoru?_

Sonia's mind flashed back to black-haired boy. In the back of her mind, Sonia remembered having looked up Veritus Granger for a social science class; he was the Grade Alpha boy from the New Bark Incident, an infamous Psychic accident in New Bark Town which resulted in twenty-two deaths. The memory Sonia had seen flitted back into her mind, fitting into her brain like it was her own memory. Details of the scene filed in, as though she was back in Fennel's mind; that boy was indeed Veritus Granger.

 _I didn_ _'_ _t know they_ _'_ _d experimented on him, Zoru._ Zorua's mental voice was unusually subdued. _I thought they_ _'_ _d just_ _…_ _Locked him up, Zoru._

"He's an Alpha, Zorua," Sonia said quietly. "What do you think they'd do? Let it go to waste?"

Zorua looked troubled. _But he was a kid back then, Zoru! He would_ _'_ _ve been six or seven, Zoru!_

Sonia shrugged, but inside, she felt sick. "He's Psychic, and that's all the world sees."

What exactly was Fennel involved in? This had answered no questions. It just made her feel worse about the memory she'd seen. Veritus Granger had been crying, in that memory. Sure, he may have killed twenty-two people, but it was obviously a Psychic accident. But this was in Johto; the fact that it was an accident wouldn't have helped him. They'd still have detained him, and he'd still have been stripped of all rights.

The computer screen began to flicker. What had Fennel done?

"Sonia?"

Sonia jumped, startled. Mal stood in the doorway, Teddi sitting comfortably on his shoulder. Once more, Mal was unreadable, but his emanation betrayed worry. He and the others must have just returned from the Trainer House. "You look stressed," he said, almost looking concerned. "Why don't you take a break?"

"I'm done anyway," Sonia sighed, lifting Zorua into her arms. She'd look up the other Psychics later. "They covered up 'Team OJ's' tracks very well."

Mal smiled at the nickname. "Just what I'd expect of an international criminal organisation that shadow-governs my home region."

They left the computer room, Sonia wiping the history out of habit and closing the door behind them. As Sonia walked beside Mal, a thought struck her— she was honestly comfortable beside Mal. He didn't put her on edge, like Felix or most other people, nor did he make her want to blow something up, like Raphael. He actually didn't feel like a burden to be around. He was almost pleasant.

"Did you find anything?" Mal asked.

Sonia held her notebook tightly. "A few things."

"I was wondering," Mal said slowly. "You talked to their Psychic, correct?"

Sonia nodded.

"Did she tell you anything?"

"A bit," Sonia said. "Should I tell everyone?"

Mal nodded. "Might as well. I have a feeling Raphael's already gone and told the League you're being targeted so he can label you an obstruction to his journey and get you barred from travelling with us."

"I wouldn't mind that," Sonia said quietly.

Mal turned to her, his expression hurt.

Sonia was about to call him out on his manipulation, reminding him of her empathy. But then her empathy actually did its job. Mal really was hurt. He really did want to travel with her.

Sonia managed a sour laugh. "You really want to travel with me? You really don't have much experience with Psychics, do you."

Mal bowed his head. "Something which will soon be remedied."

"Don't think I'm normal," Sonia countered. "Most Psychics are much more human than me."

Mal gave a sad smile, his emanation tinged with something that Sonia's mind told her was pity. "Who said you weren't human?"

Sonia clenched her jaw. Not only could she not feel, but she was blind to what others felt. Their body language felt alien to her, a foreign tongue, and even tonality sometimes confused her. Even with empathy, if it wasn't for her powers explicitly telling her what people felt she'd have no clue what was going on. It almost felt like cheating. She felt isolated, like someone who could perfectly understand a language but never be able to speak it. Willpower, Knowledge and Emotion. The three pillars humanity had been built on, and she was missing one completely.

Mal, Sonia, Zorua and Teddi walked back into the main reception area of the Pokémon Centre. Cascade, Su Lin and Sola played as Lune watched from above, rested on the top of Raphael's seat. Felix sat beside Raphael, smiling and talking animatedly. Felix somehow managed to light up even more when he saw Mal, waving to the two trainers.

"Come on!" Felix called. "There's still room over here!"

Sonia's steps slowed as she came nearer to the two boys. She hadn't talked to Raphael since the battle with Lune. Every part of her screamed to turn and walk the other way. Then Sonia spotted Kai coming over to them, having been training outside. He gave Sonia a reassuring smile, making his way over. Knowing Kai would give her hell if she didn't try her best, Sonia sat down beside Mal, across from Raphael and Felix.

For a moment, they sat in silence, and Sonia almost cringed. Was her presence really this awkward?

Thankfully, Mal spoke up. "Sonia learnt a few things from the Team Rocket Psychic about why we were targeted."

Raphael crossed his arms. "Why didn't she tell us earlier?"

Mal gave him a look best described as 'please shut up before you embarrass yourself'. "Raphael, please don't."

"What?" Raphael leant back. "I'm not allowed to be genuinely curious?"

"Your body language says otherwise," Mal stated calmly. "Now let's stop with the hostilities before this gets out of hand. We had to deal with Zorua's injuries, and then there was the battle and your slightly polarising reaction afterward. Sonia has barely had the time and certainly not the inclination to discuss anything with you since you two met. The two of you need to give each other a chance, or else I will drive myself mad trying to sort you out."

Sonia and Raphael both stared at him.

Unruffled, Mal leant back. "Now, Sonia, go ahead."

Sonia felt six pairs of eyes focus on her. Clearing her throat slightly, Sonia recounted what Odette had told her.

"They wanted me for my power, obviously, but they wanted you three as well." Sonia glanced at Felix. "They wanted you for your skills with breeding and talking to Pokémon." She glanced at Mal. "They wanted to ransom you to your parents." Finally, she glanced at Raphael. "And apparently the League is so desperate to hold on to you that they'd pay ransom money for you as well."

Emotions all flooded her at once. Felix was absolutely mortified. Mal seemed calm and unsurprised, but discomfort oozed from his emanation. Raphael was shocked, but then his mouth opened and sound had to start coming out.

"Well, I wish 'em good luck!" Raphael growled, clenching his fist. "The next time they come I'm gonna be a hell of a lot stronger and they're gonna wish they'd never messed with me!"

Sonia felt like facepalming. "This is a powerful criminal organisation, not a wayward trainer."

Felix laughed awkwardly, trying to diffuse the situation. "Great! Great! I love being told I'm going to get kidnapped for my talents! Haha! Makes my day…" Felix trailed off, his face flushing. "Trying to…" He coughed. "Trying to break the ice, hehe…" He coughed again.

Sonia sighed, standing. She'd told them everything and the proxemics of the booth were not conducive to a Psychic's comfort. "I'll leave you to it, then."

"Wait!" Felix called. Sonia turned to see him reaching to pick up a notebook off the floor.

"No!" Sonia cried.

Felix's hand shot away like a stretched elastic band.

Sonia practically ran back, scooping the book of the floor. "If anyone touches it…" Sonia struggled to think of something she could do which wouldn't get her a charge of aggravated assault. "I've trapped it to give you a telepathic shock which will leave you with a terrible headache for days! So you can't say I didn't warn you!"

There was a pause.

"Psychics can do that?" Felix said. For a moment, Sonia panicked, terrified he would point out the truth, but Felix's emanation pulsed with wonderment, not doubt. "Wow."

Sonia turned tail and practically ran to room number thirteen, Zorua right on her heels. Shaking as she closed the door, Sonia checked to see all the letters were still secured nice and tight inside the notebook's little pocket.

There was a sharp knock on the door, and Sonia cursed herself for not registering a mental presence. She identified it as Mal and opened the door.

"I really didn't know Psychics could do that," he said with a wry smile. He gave her a knowing look. "I won't tell Raphael, but please don't make him panic about having a Psychic around any more than necessary."

Sonia shrugged, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. It's my notebook, and it's quite precious to me."

Sonia suddenly realised what she was doing and almost kicked herself. Why the hell was she apologising?! Why wasn't she acting defensive and hostile like she usually did?!

Was she actually trying to play nice with Mal?

The second the door closed, Zorua gave Sonia the most wicked grin she'd seen in a while, which was saying something. The little Pokémon leapt up to the bed, her eyes flashing with mischief.

 _Ooh, Sonia._ Her voice was far too teasing. _Does someone have a crush, Zoru?_

Sonia glared at her. "What is wrong with you?! Of course I don't…" Sonia silenced herself. _Of course I don_ _'_ _t have a crush on Mal!_

That would be the ridiculous, most stupid thing in the world. A Grade Alpha Psychic having a crush on anyone.

Zorua fell over laughing, writhing as though the laughter was attacking her. _Mal and Sonia! Eheeheehee, I ship it! Hahahah! Ehh, Zoru, wait_ _'_ _til Felix notices this, Zoru!_

Sonia gave Zorua an equally wicked smile. "I'm going to make you regret that, you cheeky little fox."

Sonia grabbed Zorua and tickled her until she was screaming with laughter and begging for mercy.


	13. The Elephant In The Room

As Sonia and the others walked through the doors of the police station, the levels of atmospheric pressure seemed to rise exponentially. Sonia was as uncomfortable as an Emboar in the middle of the ocean. Officer Jenny immediately spotted them, recognising the boys, giving them friendly waves. Her eyes travelled to Sonia, and her smile wavered before finally fixing itself up.

"Officer Jenny. Nice to meet you, Miss Darkin." Officer Jenny held out her gloved hand, pulling the glove up slightly before.

Sonia tried her best to smile, but knowing her, it was probably frosty. She shook the officer's gloved hand and tried not to shudder.

The others were told to sit around and wait as Sonia was lead away into an interview room. The Officer kept up a smile all the way through, even as she lead Sonia into the too-plain interview room and closed the door.

The police officer gestured to the chair across from her. "Please, sit." She sat in the other chair.

Sonia sat. The chair was cold, similar to the whole room, bare and icy.

Officer Jenny brought out a recording device and set it on the table. Sonia nodded her permission, and Officer Jenny pressed the button. "Interview for Sonia Darkin on case number one-four-seven-six-five-four-seven. Miss Darkin has expressed her permission in being interviewed and the recording of interview for analysis and review of the reported crime. Miss Darkin, under oath and in line with the law, do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?"

Sonia took a slow, even breath in. "Yes."

The officer smiled. "Thank you. Now, I'd like you to tell me what happened to you during this attack."

Sonia recounted everything from memory, but she couldn't help but gloss over the details of her loss of control. It still made her itch.

Officer Jenny nodded, but Sonia noticed that the woman's smile had become noticeably thinner. "Can you elaborate on your specific encounter with Odette Fairchild in more detail?"

Sonia gave her everything she remember, as matter-of-fact as possible and omitting as many details about her powers as she could.

Officer Jenny nodded again. "So Odette revealed their motivation to you after you refused to join Team Rocket?"

Sonia could feel some emotional reaction coming on. She just couldn't quite identify it. "Yes."

"Can you repeat to me exactly what she said, or the most you can remember?"

Sonia could remember the whole thing pretty clearly. It seemed to have engraved itself on her memory. "She said 'the others have uses. Felix would be a great asset for the Team; good breeders are hard to come by.' And she said she was sure the other two would 'raise a lot of ransom money'."

Officer Jenny studied Sonia's face. "And she then said something along the lines of the others being more important than you?"

"She said that Janette Tudor thought that catching Zorua, Raphael and Mal were the most important things, but Odette said that she thought I was more important." Sonia tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Getting me to join, I mean."

Officer Jenny tapped a finger on the table, thinking. Sonia prepared to block out stray thoughts, but most people really were too careless. Snippets easily flowed into her head.

 _If_ _…_ _right, then d_ _'_ _Alcott_ _…_ _wrong_ _…_ "So she told you this after you refused her offer to join Team Rocket?"

Sonia shook herself free of the thoughts, but it was like the thoughts had a hold on her and were dragging her away with them. It felt like it was carrying her upward, but in an effort to escape rather than in a cushy bubble like happiness. "You asked me that before."

Officer Jenny smiled. "Yes, I know. And your answer was yes. I'm just wondering why she would tell you after you said you weren't on her side."

Sonia knew what that feeling was now; apprehension. She was definitely very apprehensive about the way Officer Jenny was talking. "I wouldn't know. My guess is that she's insane."

The officer leant back in her chair slightly. "And what gave you that idea?"

Sonia swallowed, trying to contain any impatience that decided to build up. It was like static electricity on woollen fabric; it built up no matter what you did, and it came into friction with everything. "After she tried to get me to join Team Rocket I told her she was insane. She replied by… Well, giggling and asking me if it took that long to notice."

Officer Jenny arched an eyebrow. "I… See."

Sonia closed her eyes. "That sounded really weird, didn't it… Trust me, that's what happened. I don't get her either."

"Right." Officer Jenny put a hand to her forehead, took a deep breath in, then sat normally again. "You do realise how, uh, _odd_ this entire story is, right?"

Sonia didn't twitch. "Odd enough to sound like a stretch, but not odd enough for refuge in audacity."

Officer Jenny smiled. "I don't doubt your word, Sonia. I'm just worried about what other people might think." She laughed. "And you and people like you have a habit of not giving any cues at all with facial expression."

Sonia actually did twitch at that. "All right. So are we done here?"

"Pretty much, yes." Officer Jenny sighed, shifting. "So you clearly remember the motivations they had for attacking each of you?"

Sonia nodded, then remembered the recorder. "Yes."

"And they were ransom money for Raphael d'Alcott and Malcolm Thrones, and recruitment for you and Felix Verity?"

"Conscription, more like," Sonia muttered. When Officer Jenny frowned, she amended. "Yes."

Officer Jenny went silent, a slight frown on her face. Something itched at Sonia, but she stayed silent.

"And you definitely did not take Odette Fairchild up on her offer of joining Team Rocket?"

A sudden rush of emotion completely overwhelmed Sonia, too thick and tarry and powerful to stop. "Of course not," Sonia spat. "Definitely not."

Officer Jenny smiled. "Good."

There was a pause, and then she stood up. "Thank you for your time, Sonia. And please, don't worry about this." Her smile turned sympathetic. "Your loss of control in a situation like that is nothing to be ashamed of."

Sonia felt something prick her eyes. She looked away. "Sure..."

"Hey," Officer Jenny said. "I believe you."

Sonia looked back. Officer Jenny's smile exuded something warm and comforting, like a hug. Sonia's empathic senses were filled with nothing but reassuring safety and comfort, like being enveloped in warm blankets.

Sonia's eyes widened.

Officer Jenny really _did_ believe her.

Officer Jenny laughed slightly and pressed a button on the recorder. "You seem surprised."

Sonia ducked her head. "Sorry. Just… Cynic. I'm not too used to people taking Psychics on their word."

Officer Jenny tilted her head to one side. "That lack of trust—is it true, or are you just projecting?"

Sonia paused.

The officer laughed and shook her head. "Or maybe I'm just being too optimistic myself. In my opinion, everyone has a person inside them, no matter what they've done. It's what they've done that's good or bad, not the person." Officer Jenny walked to the door and turned the handle. "The past doesn't change, Sonia. But people do."

Sonia stood up and followed the police officer out of the room, some slight smidgen of almost-emotion stirring inside her. The words that Officer Jenny had said would be running in her head for a while.

"I'll take you to talk to the sketch artist," Officer Jenny said. "If you were alright with it, could you telepathically send memories of the Team Rocket members who attacked you into his head? That way we could get extremely accurate pictures drawn up without losing any time, and without making you spend too much time relieving any traumatic memories."

Sonia almost missed a step. She nodded, shoving down her surprise. "Thank you for trusting me with it, officer."

Officer Jenny laughed. "Of course!"

Again, there was that warm, comforting feeling.

It was really, really nice to be trusted.

 _You look like the world ended, Sonia. Was someone nice to you?_ Kai smiled kindly.

Sonia squeezed his hand. "Actually, you're not far wrong."

They sat in silence for a moment, watching Zorua squeal and run back and forth across the Pokémon centre lobby as Raphael chased her for yet another prank.

Sonia sighed. "Kai, do you ever get that comforting feeling when people trust you? Like a safety cushion, almost?"

Kai chuckled. _I am getting it right now._

Sonia smiled. "It's really nice, isn't it."

Kai nodded.

There was a pause. Zorua jumped on Raphael's head.

"Kai, what was my father like?"

Kai sighed. _We_ _'_ _ve been over this_ _…_

Sonia glanced at him. "Do you still not want to talk about it?"

Kai frowned slightly, his eyes unfocused. He took his hand away from Sonia's for a moment. His expression grim, he looked back at Sonia. His emanation said it all.

"I understand. Sorry." Sonia stifled any disappointment and looked back at Zorua; Sola and Lune had joined in the chase, Zorua dashing outside with Raphael and Eevee following.

Sonia rolled her eyes, and turned to study some of the other people and Pokémon in the Pokémon centre.

There was an Ivysaur with well-defined musculature behind its green hide, the trainer tossing an apple and the Ivysaur raising its head to catch it. A Lucario stood patiently at the edge of the room, its stance protective as it stood beside some sort of casing, foot tapping at the ground and arms crossed. Sonia's gaze collided with its and the Lucario suddenly looked away. As if it had been watching her. A screeching laughter sounded in Sonia's ears as a little girl ran through the Pokémon centre, a Gastly cackling after her with a mischievous grin as a dishevelled man in a coat came in after her, smiling tiredly. Following him came a young man in a blue coat, a blue hat covering his eyes.

Suddenly, Sonia felt a spike in emotion beside her. "Kai—?"

Kai flipped up from his seat and landed athletically on the ground. Pushing off, he crossed the room in one bound and landed in the game corner. _They have a chess board!_ His thoughts boomed from across the room, excitement fizzling and sparking like a carbonated drink. He immediately started hunting for all the pieces.

Sonia felt the urge to laugh well up inside her. She popped it like a bubble. "Do you want a game?"

Kai nodded eagerly, grinning broadly. _Of course!_

Sonia came over and helped Kai set up. Sonia took two pawns and held them in closed fists; Kai picked the one which contained the black pawn and spun the board around so he was playing for black.

A few moves in, he looked up and smiled. _Sonia, do you always play the Queen_ _'_ _s Gambit?_

Sonia shrugged. "I know it best."

Kai played into another line. _Let'_ _s see if you remember the S_ _ä_ _misch variation._

Sonia groaned. "Kai, you know I never remember that one!"

Kai winked. _Here_ _'_ _s a hint; H-pawn hack._

Sonia glared at him. "I know that, I just don't remember the move order!"

Sonia couldn't organise an attack quickly enough, and Kai's own crashed through and ended in swift checkmate. Sonia smiled slightly and began to set the board back up. "You still steamroll me even though you played into a line where white has the technical advantage."

Kai shook his head. _I'_ _m trying to help you learn the S_ _ä_ _misch._

Sonia shrugged. "I'll learn at some point." She crossed her arms. "Have you beaten Yannoa yet?"

Kai shuddered. _Not yet. Her defeats are brutal_ _…_

Sonia smiled mirthlessly. "If anyone can do it, you can."

Kai looked hopefully up at Sonia, the hope reaching out to Sonia like bright rays of sunlight. _Another game?_

Sonia rolled her eyes. "Not like I could say no when you ask like _that._ "

They swivelled the board around to change colours.

A few moves later, Sonia slumped back against her chair. "Just let me go into a regular Stonewall, dammit!"

Kai smiled. _How are you going to learn if I don_ _'_ _t make it challenging?_

Sonia shrugged, grumbling. "I get it, I get it."

Sonia moved her knight out of the way of an attack.

Kai shook his head. _That was a waste of a move. You needn_ _'_ _t fear fair trades, especially when the material is equal._

Sonia shook her head. "Don't try to trick me! Your bishop is a bad bishop; it's a terrible piece. My knight is brilliant in a closed position like this."

Kai grinned. _Correct._ He paused. _Did you get that from my head?_

Sonia made a gesture signifying half-half. "Maybe? I'm not sure. You're a Fighting-type, so everything you think is going in really easily. I'm actively blocking it out, but some of it might go into my subconscious and give me an idea."

Kai nodded. _All right._ He gestured to the board. _By the way, your b-pawn is en prise._

Sonia jumped, glancing at the board. "Dammit! I'm not usually this bad! I'm out of practice!" She moved her bishop to defend the pawn, trying to hide any embarrassment.

Kai smiled again. _I know, Sonia. That explains why you protected it with the wrong piece. The bishop was doing an important job defending this square here_ _…_

Sonia groaned, covering her face with her hands. "You did not just knight fork me. You did not."

Kai placed his knight on the square. The gentle background thought of check floated into Sonia's head. _But of course. I apologise for the loss of your piece, my dear, but this is warfare after all._ He grinned. _Kill or be killed and all of that._

Sonia put her head on her hand and poked her king over a square. "Well, then. Bye-bye rook…" She allowed herself a smile back at Kai. "Hell yeah, this means war."

Kai smiled and made his move. _Stay determined; the game isn_ _'_ _t over yet, not even if I get your queen. How you think during the game and your psychology is one of the most important aspects of chess—it can determine the outcome of the game entirely._

A few moves later, Sonia spied a brilliant tactic. Heart thumping, she moved her bishop into position. Kai, too busy with an attack, had his brow furrowed and completely missed it. Sonia, triumphantly grinning, moved her knight out of the way of the bishop and placed it with a decisive thump on the board to attack the queen.

Kai turned to look at it. His emanation fluttered. _Did you just discovered double attack my queen while discovered pinning it to my king?_

"Ha!" Sonia stood up. "HA! Now I'm material up! I am material up against the damn chess master!"

Kai raised a brow. _Check._

Sonia's smile deteriorated. "What?"

Kai grinned. _I saw your tactic. It doesn_ _'_ _t matter because I have forced mate in five._

Sonia stared at him, then at the board. Then back up at him, then back down at the bored. Her emotions finally became too much, and the pieces shifted and knocked over, some tumbling off the board. She fell back into the chair. "I will get you back for that next game. I swear. I promise you, I'm going to... I'm going to _do_ something." Sonia gestured to her knocked over her king, signifying she resigned.

Kai held out his hand to shake. _I'_ _m counting on it._

Sonia shook his hand, enjoying Kai's emotions for the moment of contact, enjoying the moment of sanctioned feeling.

Then she let it go.

Kai picked up his notepad and pen, flipping through to find a dog-eared page, one that he used often. On it was written the word 'Reading'. He tapped it with his pen, smiling.

Sonia nodded, turning away to reprimand her tricky Zorua. She was about to go outside when she felt Mal's presence come up behind her.

"Your friendship with Kai seems quite special."

Sonia stiffened. There was no judgement in his emanation, nor his expression as she turned to face him. And yet something about those words felt inherently judgemental. "And?"

Mal shrugged. "Your friendship, it's… Impenetrable? Like your friendship in itself is jargon only you two can understand. What's the word I'm looking for… Esoteric."

Sonia crossed her arms. "You could say the same about any friendship."

Mal smiled. "Technically, yes. But you and your Pokémon have something quite special."

Sonia shrugged. "Perhaps because they're less my Pokémon and more my family."

Mal cocked his head to the side. "Oh? How so?"

"Kai acted more like my father, and I think if you asked someone who had a sister what it was like, growing up with Zorua would be like that," Sonia answered.

Wait. Back up. Had she just said all that?

Dammit, what was it about Mal that made her let her verbal guard down?

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to make sure Zorua hasn't caused any explosions," Sonia said coolly.

"Of course," Mal said with a nod.

 _Six years ago_ _…_

"Check."

A young Sonia pouted and poked her king over a square. The Nidoking piece shifted over to a white square, out of the diagonal gaze of the Bisharp, the bishop. Yannoa smiled warmly and moved her rook, an Aegislash, down the board. "Check."

Sonia put her elbow on the table and rested her cheek on her fist, grumbling. It was another wet and rainy autumn in Icirrus City, and so Sonia and her mother were inside, listening to the wind and rain howl outside and thump down on the houses, Sawk reading a book by the fire and Zorua curled up on the carpet beside him, ears twitching. Yannoa had decided to teach her daughter Chess, and after teaching her the regular pieces, she'd brought out a special set with all the pieces styled as Pokémon.

Sonia scanned the board, trying to make sense of what was going on. She knew that her mother's black pieces far outnumbered her own white pieces, but didn't see how everything had gone downhill so quickly despite her having moved first, as white always did. She looked hard at the rook, trying to see if she could take it.

Inspiration struck; it was in front of her pawn piece, styled as a Pawniard.

"Hah!" With a wide grin she picked up her pawn and knocked over the rook on the square in front, placing it there and taking the rook off the board.

Yannoa shook her head, smiling, taking the rook and moving the position back. "No, Sonia; remember, the pawn can only take diagonally."

Sonia crossed her arms and huffed. "But they move forward!"

"But they can't take forward," her mother said, patient. "Think of them like Krabby; they bump into things in the front, but they have pincers that can snap and attack diagonally." Yannoa mimed pincers, making Sonia giggle.

"Then why aren't they Krabby?" Sonia implored. "Pawniard have blades at the front!"

Yannoa shrugged. "I don't know."

Sonia huffed, but dropped the matter. She couldn't find anything else to do, so she moved her Nidoking piece again.

Yannoa picked up one of her Pawniard pieces and advanced it one more square, it now having reached the end of the board. "And now I'll show you what happens. When a Pawniard gets to the end, it can turn into another piece."

"Hm?" Sonia looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"It turns into any other piece you want," Yannoa explained. "I can turn it into a bishop, a knight, a rook or even another queen if I want it to."

"But… but Pawniard only evolves into Bisharp," Sonia said, bewildered. "How can it turn into an Escavalier? Would it be like a Pawniard-knight, you mean?"

"Traditionally it could only become a bishop because of Bisharp," Yannoa said, pulling out another Shiny Nidoqueen from the bag of pieces, setting it on the board instead of the Pawniard. "But pawns were too weak still, so they changed the rules."

Sonia crossed her arms. "We should go tell them to change the pawn from Pawniard to Krabby!"

Yannoa laughed. "I'm sure you'll find some different-looking sets out there. This one is stylised; most of the time they have regular pieces, like the plain pawns and knights I showed you before. There are some Pokémon sets which use the Standard-Shiny sets as well, replacing white with Standard and black with Shiny. I don't think the Pokémon sets are hard and fast; maybe you can make one with Krabby."

Sonia shrugged, drawing her knees up to her chest. "Let's stop playing. It's confusing, 'specially with the Pokémon pieces."

Yannoa nodded and stood from her armchair, coming around to sit beside Sonia on the couch. "That's okay. I don't expect you to learn it all in one day. You've already learnt much faster than I'd expect from a seven year old!"

Yannoa reached her arm out to put around her daughter. As soon as her hand made contact with the skin of Sonia's shoulder, the little girl pulled away. It had been like Yannoa's touch had shot nausea through her whole body, from her stomach to her head.

Yannoa cast her eyes down, silent. Sonia shifted uncomfortably, until Yannoa said something about work and left for her study.

Sawk looked up from his book, knowing eyes alighting on Sonia. "Sawk."

Sonia sighed. "What're you reading?"

Sawk held up the book so she could see the title, pointing to it with a blue finger. "Sawk, saw sawk."

It looked like a boring encyclopaedia, or whatever they were called. Sonia smiled. "Is it nice?"

Sawk nodded vigorously. Zorua's ear twitched.

Sonia sighed again and relaxed back on the couch. The rain storm seemed to be subsiding, and Sonia could see the outline of other houses and trees outside of the window.

"Sawk?" Sonia murmured.

Sawk looked up.

"Do you think my father's going to come back?"

Sawk looked unsure for a moment. Sonia sat up, her eyebrows creased. "Will he? Will he finish whatever important things he's doing in Kanto?"

Sawk shrugged uncomfortably.

Sonia put her chin in her hands, resting her elbows on her knees. "Do you think he'll come visit?"

Sawk paused, then shook his head.

A sudden flash of shock and resentment coursed through Sonia. "Wh-why not?"

Sawk looked embarrassed. He pulled a notepad and pen off from the shelf behind him, and after steadying the pen in his big fingers, he wrote in messy writing. He finished and held up the pad so Sonia could see.

 _Some of the things he_ _'_ _s doing have been making dangerous people angry. Angry dangerous people = not safe._

Sonia giggled. "Why would he do anything like that?"

Sawk's expression was too deep for a little girl to read. He scribbled again. _Some people don_ _'_ _t like what he does._

Sonia giggled again. "Don't be silly. He's an inventor! How could anyone not like people who make interesting things?"

Sawk gave the little girl a sad look, then buried himself back in the book.


	14. Easy Come, Easy Go

**A/N: Ye gads. It's been five months.**

 **Uhh... I'm really, really, really sorry.  
**

 **...**

 **Please, just have mercy on my poor, high school student soul! My hiatus is over now! I think! I hope—look, anyone who actually reads this, you can just yell at me if I ever leave it this long again, okay?  
**

 **For now, happy thoughts, happy thought! Here's a chapter—please enjoy!**

* * *

Sonia still hadn't quite gotten through the fallout from her loss of control yet. The headache was still there, even if it was faded. What didn't help was that Zorua insisted on acting up as much as she could now that she was officially 'healed' and back in business.

It was stereotypical, it tasted bitter and it tampered with her powers, but elderberry tea seemed like the perfect solution.

Sonia interrogated Mal on where he'd found the tea, and asked Nurse Joy for directions when he gave her the name. Perhaps a little riskily, she'd left Zorua under the watch of Kai—whom Zorua would no doubt be able to trick—as she left for the cafe.

Her powers were doing all sorts of crazy things today. She could have sworn she was absolutely ecstatic about something she couldn't quite put her finger on—until she walked past a Kalosian cafe and saw the couple getting engaged and realised it was just their emotions. Sonia nearly sighed aloud. Stupid empathy. If the elderberry turned her empathy off temporarily, Sonia supposed she could be happy with that.

The cafe must have been popular, because Sonia had to resign herself to waiting in line for her tea. She sighed, trying to put the multitude of humans around her out of her mind. And her extended mind. Soon, she promised herself, the tea would numb everything, and maybe she'd find it stupidly hard to lift her own backpack telekinetically and she'd generally feel sluggish and gross but right now, she just wanted her powers to _shut up_.

Someone joined the line behind her.

Sonia knew because she'd heard their feet on the floor and their clothes rustling.

Not because she'd sensed them.

Sonia tensed.

The area behind her was quiet. Not physically quiet, but mentally quiet. There was always a constant disquiet around, of people shouting out their thoughts, of her own feelings being twisted by others' like heartstrings being tugged, and Sonia had gotten used to relegating it to the back of her mind as background noise. But there was a blank behind her, a person of complete silence.

Sonia ducked her head, pretending to look for something on her phone, so the person behind wouldn't see her casting her eyes back. If the sounds of shoes and clothing hadn't been enough, there were no Pokémon to be seen, only a pair of feet in neat and somehow still proper-looking practical running shoes. It was definitely a person.

Sonia felt the inside of her mouth dry out. Her phone felt slippery in her clammy palm, her hand shaking as she slipped it back into her pocket and stood up straight. It had to be. A Dark-type human.

Just like Sonia had Psychic powers, these people had Dark. It all came down to their aura, and what type it was.

Sonia could easily recall the lessons, the hours of tabbing wikipedia and reading about just what made her what she was, what gave her the ability to create a force where by rights there shouldn't be one. She'd found the answer, even if it took a very long time.

Humanity had evolved from Pokémon, but they'd mainly evolved from certain types. Humans, normal humans, were all with Normal typed aura. Those like Sonia, with powers bestowed upon them through their aura—their Normal-type ancestors had shades of Fighting, Dark, Psychic, Fairy, Dragon and Ghost auras threaded into their genetics, and from there, their own aura. Those who were typed, with powers—they were Normal-type, humans, but dual-typed with one of the other types, able to tap into those auras to give them greater-than-Normal abilities.

The other types were mostly lost to humanity, but if one's aura was very rich and powerful, then it might have something else instead of Normal. Rather, the type like Psychic or Dark would become the major part of the aura, overtaking the scraps of Normal, and the rest would be made up of one of the three recessive types; Electric, Ice and Fire.

For some reason aurologists were still researching, Psychics were the most powerful human type. Most likely this was because of how open the aura was, how easy it was for humans to access, due to something in their human nature. Ghost-types and Fighting types were similarly close, but it was even rarer to find a powerful one of them than a powerful Psychic.

Sonia's mind wandered again, to stories in mythology books and articles on the internet made by nerds. Stories of Aura Guardians, Fighting-type humans which were even more powerful on a raw level than the most powerful Psychics or Mediums—so powerful they were the heroes of myth and legend, one-man armies and Chosen Ones.

Those myths also spoke of a war between them and Psychics. A war which led to the Aura Guardians being wiped out. If they'd ever existed at all.

If those were the stories of Aura Guardians as mythical heroes, then Dark types were a different story.

Sonia's hair stood on end as she felt, only _physically_ felt, the person step behind her as the line moved up.

'Darkies' were the natural antithesis to Psychics; their aura protected them from Psychic abilities unless they outright chose to be affected, they could imbue themselves with superhuman physical ability, and they were even able to suppress Psychic powers by forcing their aura at a Psychic.

And they tended to be government agents—because alongside their Houndoom partners, they were nature's perfect Psychic-hunters. The governments were enamoured. And, bonus points! Unlike Psychics, they couldn't cause wholesale destruction.

Like most people, Sonia had a paranoid little voice inside her head which worried neurotically over every little thing. Said paranoid voice had a lot of material right about now. It was screaming and freaking out that Sonia'd done something wrong and the Darkie was going to shut off her powers and drag her away to places seen only in nightmares—whether sleeping or waking—but the rational part of Sonia soothed her. They wouldn't send just one Darkie for a Grade Alpha. That was too much Psychic power to suppress easily, and by the time the Darkie was working on blocking off the Grade Alpha's powers they'd be able to fight back or teleport away.

But all the rationalising in the world didn't stop human fear at its most primal. The dark. And from there what the dark would lead to; entrapment, pain, violence, a bottomless pit one couldn't escape from.

"Hello there, miss! What can ah get fer you today?"

"O-oh," Sonia stammered. "E-elderberry t-tea, please."

"Large or regular-size?"

The order seemed to take forever, with that looming presence behind her. When Sonia finally finished, she went as far away as she could from the Darkie while still being in earshot to hear when her order was done.

Sonia had managed to somewhat calm herself down when the spot of silence came back. Sonia could see them, this time; a young woman of athletic build and dark clothing, leaning on the wall beside her. That neat and proper yet practical theme ran through the rest of her clothing, as if she expected a fight but didn't dare sacrifice style.

Sonia made herself look away, but her physical reaction was instinctual, defying logic and her forceful repression of her fear. Fear was a wily one, slipping from her grip and slithering through her veins regardless. She couldn't help her shoulders raising and she needed to swallow, surely that wasn't fear, and her fingers fiddling with her clothes, that was just nervous energy, surely it wasn't the fear—

"You don't have to be uncomfortable, you know."

Sonia jumped, startled. The young woman smiled slightly, and Sonia could see her eyes glinting even from this angle. Sonia's heart pounded in her chest.

"You're a Darkie." Sonia couldn't keep the accusation from her voice.

The young woman was silent for a while, nonreactive. "Nothing for you to worry about."

Sonia paused. And yet the Darkie had come over to her...

"Besides, that means you're Psychic, if you're so worried about me being a Darkie. Though it was obvious even before that, with how much you were fidgeting around me before." She raised an eyebrow.

Sonia paused. The Darkie hadn't sensed that she was Psychic? She'd relied on observation?

Good to know.

Sonia frowned. "If you're not here for me, then what do you want?"

The Darkie laughed lightly. She still didn't look at Sonia. "Nothing. Just merely wanted you to know you have nothing to fear. More than likely, you'll find yourself having even less to fear on the road, probably."

Sonia blinked. "What does that mean?" Who was this woman, with her odd and cryptic speech? Or was Sonia just panicking too much and the woman was normal for a Darkie and she just meant that Sonia's powers would protect her on her journey? Wait, how'd this woman know she was on a journey—?

"It means your order is up," the Darkie answered, pointing at the counter. Sonia jumped; her number was being called over and over, hints of impatience only now registering in Sonia's currently volatile senses. The young woman smirked. "So go get your order."

Sonia took halting steps towards her order, rushing—almost guilty at making them wait so long. Hesitantly, she turned back, trying to look the woman in the eye. Her eyes refused. "I have more questions," Sonia said haltingly, a blindly hopeful attempt to wring out more information—it was half-hearted at best, considering how much she wished to never see the woman again. She turned away and ran to the counter to grab her tea.

Predictably, when she ran back, the young woman was gone. All she had was the heat of the elderberry tea seeping into her hand.

It still hadn't quite seemed to hit Sonia that she was on a journey, and it probably wouldn't until she was in Pewter and was battling Brock. Which would be soon, much sooner than she'd thought—the time had finally arrived to leave Viridian.

 _Ehh, Zoru, when_ _'_ _d you decide you_ _'_ _d battle the rock guy? I thought you didn_ _'_ _t want to do all the Gym stuff, Zoru!_

Sonia shrugged. _I guess battling with Raphael was more fun than I thought it_ _'d be._ She picked at her skirt slightly. _Besides, I_ _'_ _m going to be on this journey_ _…_ _It_ _'_ _s more interesting if I at least have a tangible goal behind it like this. It's also easier than explaining 'I'm chasing after any scrap of information about my father because I'm still in the bargaining stage of grief'. And it_ _'_ _s annoying putting_ _'Pok_ _é_ _mon Journey_ _'_ _on your resume with no badges attached._

Zorua was appeased with that answer, settling on Sonia's shoulder. Sonia and Mal sat, perfectly organised and ready to go, waiting in the foyer of the Pokémon Centre while Raphael and Felix scrambled around like manic Durant.

Sonia glanced at the time. "If they don't hurry, we'll need to spend an extra night sleeping outdoors."

Mal shook his head, muttering softly. "Raphael, Raphael…"

Felix finally came downstairs with a bag, packed messily and bursting to the brim. He lugged it over to Sonia and Mal, but dropped it, causing it to burst open and spill out messily stuffed clothing and various Potions and health items.

Cascade laughed slightly, crossing his arms. "Bui, buibuizel zel i-zel!"

Felix grumbled back in the Buizel language, stuffing the clothing back into his bag.

"Here, let me help," Mal offered, lifting up some of the clothes from the floor. "It will all fit much more cleanly if you fold it."

Sonia tapped two fingers on her knee rhythmically. It seemed that disorganisation would become a staple of her journey; Raphael wasn't even downstairs yet. Felix's thoughts started to ring in Sonia's head as the boy worried about how much he was holding the others up. Cascade suggested something to him and he facepalmed, realising he hadn't taken a close enough look and he'd missed a few items. Felix's thoughts rose in volume until Sonia couldn't take it stood up and walked away, over to Nurse Joy.

The Nurse leant against the counter, shaking her head with a smile. "Boys."

Sonia sighed. "I'll admit, it is kind of irritating being the only girl."

Nurse Joy laughed at that. "Don't worry; a journey is a good experience for growing up. They'll mature soon enough."

Sonia shuddered. "Maturing or not, I'm really not looking forward to that time of the month…"

The Nurse really laughed at that, a wide smile on her face. "I don't envy you, that's for sure!"

Sonia gave a small smile, unable not to be carried along on the infectious wave of positive emotion the Nurse invited. "If it's not too much of a bother, could I log in again? I know its only been a few days, but I want to have as much time as I can, just in case we get held up or something."

The Nurse nodded. "Sure! I completely understand, don't worry!"

Now that the Nurse had the details on file, it was simply a matter of sticking in the right dates and scanning Sonia's cards. There was a crashing sound, and Sonia glanced back; Felix was chasing Zorua in circles while the fox laughed her head off. Mal chuckled, shaking his head. It seemed like the Pokémon had hidden underneath the clothing, waiting for them to fold it perfectly so that she could burst out and ruin all their hard work.

Nurse Joy put her hand over her mouth, hiding a laugh. "Arceus, I think I'll miss that pesky little Pokémon!"

Felix leapt forward into the air, stretching his arms out with the intention of grabbing Zorua. Zorua neatly dodged, sending the breeder crashing face-first into the floor.

"Ooh," the Nurse said, wincing dramatically. "Zorua, one; breeder, zero."

Sonia found herself smiling again and had to remind herself to cut it out. She both loved and hated people like the Nurse; people who just had a knack for making you feel better, or making you laugh, or making even the most pessimistic of people see something in a humourous or positive light. Especially the ones who felt it themselves, Sonia's empathy picking up on it like a beacon and forcing it at Sonia to the point where she felt it herself. On the one hand, it was pleasant to have a wave of natural emotion she could recognise and seeing the world as a good thing for once, but on the other it would upset her control of her powers.

The Nurse noticed Sonia's rapidly shifting expression and gave her a sad little smile. "Come on, smile a little. A smile won't hurt, and I want to make sure I remember you smiling! The next time I see you might be ages away when you have a big, strong team and that Zorua's all grown up and evolved!" She stood back a bit, putting her hands up and squinting an eye shut like she was planning out a photo or a painting. "I want to remember you guys exactly like this."

"Do you try to remember everyone?" Sonia asked.

The Nurse shrugged, her arms falling to her sides. "I try to remember the people who feel like they have something important to give back to the world. Life can change people, and a journey can change people. I can't know whether or not you'll be the same people after your journey when you come back to Viridian for the final Gym, or if you make it to the final Gym at all, and I want to preserve this…" She smiled. "I guess you guys are just nice, interesting people, it was a pleasant encounter and I'd like to preserve my memory of it."

Once more, Sonia couldn't stop her smile. "Sounds fair."

But then Sonia felt Raphael's presence on her brain and sighed. She would be quite happy if he deigned to change his ways.

Raphael came down in a similar situation to Felix, his bag sloppily packed. He sighed, holding it out to Mal, hanging his head.

"I wanted to do it myself," he grumbled. "Guess I can't."

With a resigned smile Mal took the bag. "Just watch me, okay? Maybe you'll learn something."

Felix was sitting up, massaging his chin and glaring daggers at Zorua, who pranced around innocently. Sonia drew back over with a farewell to Nurse Joy, heading back to Zorua. She put her hands on her hips, shaking her head. "Zorua, that really wasn't nice."

Zorua pouted. _But it was fun, Zoru!_

Sonia arched an eyebrow. "Zorua, it was annoying, it was a waste of time, and it was a waste of effort. If little miss selfish can't think of Felix, what about you spending an extra night outdoors?"

Zorua's ears fell, and the little fox honestly looked guilty.

"Oh, don't make her feel too bad. It's okay, really!" Felix rubbed the back of his head, sheepish.

Sonia crossed her arms. "She made you hit your head on the floor, she wasted our time, and she wasted your hard work."

"Hitting my face was my fault!" Felix protested. "I was trying to tickle her; I shouldn't have, it was my fault—"

Their conversation was cut off as someone walked in through the door.

The group all turned to look at him. He wore a blue jacket and had a blue hat tilted slightly to cover spiky black hair and a solemn expression, a black bag slung across his shoulders. A Lucario walked beside him, carrying a Pokémon egg inside a safety casing.

He glanced at them, and a small smile entered his face. A little flower of relief bloomed, and Sonia could feel the relief gently falling around her, like flower petals. His emotions felt so strong, so powerful and detailed, despite how smoothly he seemed to hide them on the surface.

"Hello there," he said genially. "My name is Riley. This is Lucas. You four are travelling trainers, no?" His eyes scanned them lazily as though he'd seen them all before, his thoughts murmuring and shifting, unusually loud beneath the surface.

"Yeah!" Raphael called, standing up from leaning on the floor sorting his bag. "We are! Just started out. My name's Raphael!"

Sonia saw Riley's eyes turn to her, and there was an immediate flicker of understanding within them, a darkening of whatever he was feelings. His thoughts seem to leap easily from his head to hers, as if no effort was required. _Powerful Psychic._

Sonia managed twitching up the corners of her lips. "Sonia."

Mal nodded at Riley, bowing slightly. "I am Mal."

Felix waved. "I'm Felix! Nice to meet you!"

"Very nice to meet you too." Riley's expression didn't budge an inch, but Sonia could feel the flower of Riley's relief blooming bright and strong. Riley came over to them, his Lucario, Lucas, following. "If it's quite all right, I have a favour to ask."

Felix and Mal glanced at each other, and Sonia saw Raphael's brow furrow and could feel his confusion pricking the air. Indeed, Sonia was intrigued; why had this stranger decided to trust them? How could he tell she was Psychic? He wasn't a Ghost-type human, a Medium; Sonia would not have been able to read him as easily as she had. But he did seem to be able to physically see or at least read aura, and there was only one other possibility that Sonia could think of.

"What favour?" Mal inquired.

Lucas held out the egg. Riley gestured to it, the bright warmth of hope shining within him like a flickering candle. "This Pokémon egg came into my possession, but I am unable to properly care for it. You four seem like good people, so I would like to ask you to take care of it in my stead."

Felix's eyes went round. "You're asking us to care for a Riolu egg, just like that? B-but you don't even know us!"

Riley nodded. "I may not know you personally, but I've seen you before. You and… Mal, was it? You two cared for the Zorua when she was injured, and I've seen your bandana. You are a qualified Sinnoan breeder." He smiled, a feeling sparking within him and fizzing and crackling, like electricity jumping between two wires, a sense of connection and kinship. "I'm from Sinnoh myself. It's quite reassuring, to be honest."

"Oh!" Felix blushed slightly. "I… Uh… Thanks!" He glanced at the others. "So? Wh-what do you think? I think it's an amazing opportunity for all of us."

Raphael made a fist, brimming with confidence, simmering and spilling over like something left on the boil too long. "I think it'd be awesome, that's what! I can't wait for you guys to teach me how to take care of an egg! It's great that you're trusting us with this, Riley!"

Mal nodded. "I don't object; this seems like a beneficial arrangement for everyone." He glanced at Sonia.

"Three against one, Sonia," Raphael said warningly, assuming she'd refuse the egg.

Sonia stiffened. "I don't care." She glanced at Riley. "Are you a Fighting type?"

Winds of shock blew through Riley's flowers of relief and candles of hope, blowing away petals and snuffing out flames. It quickly calmed, and the candles began to glow once more. "I am indeed."

Riley's emotions were heady, almost intoxicating, easily accessed and cleanly felt. Sonia tried to shut them out, trying to block off her empathy. Fighting-types, weak to Psychic aura, were easy to read. But one who could see aura? That was unnaturally powerful.

"Do you have an opinion, Sonia?" Mal asked carefully, shooting Raphael a warning glance.

Sonia shrugged to the others. "I told you; I don't care. I don't mind the egg being around, but I'm not exactly the most attentive caregiver. I'll catch it if it falls, nothing else."

Mal smiled slightly. "That's all in favour."

Riley's joy punctured Sonia's empathy barricade, like a ray of sun bursting through clouds. "Thank you very much, you four." Gently, Lucas handed the egg casing to Felix, who took it reverently. Riley adjusted his hat. "I hope to see you again in good circumstances. Enjoy your journey!" Tipping his hat to them, Riley gave them one last smile before he and Lucas turned away, striding from the Pokémon Centre.

Sonia felt suddenly ravenous, like someone had snatched food straight from inside her stomach. She caught herself staring hungrily after Riley and shook herself.

"Zoru?" Zorua cocked her head at Sonia, concerned. _You okay, Zoru?_

Sonia felt a shiver run down her spine. _His emotions were kind of_ _…_ _Intense. That_ _'s all._

And they had felt so, _so_ good. Arceus, she missed feeling.


	15. They Who Laugh Last Laugh Longest

**A/N: Some minor edits have been made to past chapters, notably The Elephant In The Room and especially Easy Come, Easy Go. I'm really sorry about that one—I kinda rushed it and the quality was _much_ lower than my usual fare. Shout out to SilverWolfPup for pointing out that I needed to get my act together on that one! Thank you for sticking around and reading this far—reviews which are nice and/or helpful are really appreciated!**

* * *

When they finally left for Viridian Forest, Felix guarding the egg like a madman guarding his delusions, Sonia was relieved. Viridian City had been creeping her out, what with the Team Rocket attack, the Darkie at the cafe and the vacuum of information on Team Rocket. Maybe it was just her projecting, but too much weirdness had happened around the city for her to be comfortable.

The city must have sensed her dislike of it, because it left her one last token of non-appreciation.

As they left the city, a teenage girl came jogging up to them, waving.

"Hey!" She called. "Raph! You heading out?"

Huh?

"Hey, Emily!" Raphael turned to her and grinned, then turned back to the group. "Guys, this is Emily O'Brian. Emily, this is my best friend Mal, my newest friend and training overseer Felix… and this is Sonia, one of our traveling companions."

Raphael's emanation flickered when he came to her.

Felix had waved cheerfully and Mal had bowed, prompting a delighted curtsy in return from Emily.

Sonia took the chance to examine her. She had strawberry blond hair, tanned skin and deep blue eyes, and despite the chill of winter she was wearing a singlet and shorts which showed off the defined muscles on her arms and legs. She wore hiking boots and had a heavy jacket slung over her arm. Sonia immediately pinned her as the loud, overconfident type.

Perfect match for Raphael.

Emily dove right into the introductions, sticking out her hand to Mal. "Nice to meet you all!"

Emily then moved on to Mal's bears, Felix, Cascade and then, of course, held her hand out to Sonia.

Forget tact. This was getting tiring.

"Psychic," Sonia said brusquely.

Emily's smile, which had been there the whole time, faltered.

Sonia felt her muscles lock up.

Emily put her smile back on, but it was much more strained. "You're Psychic?"

Sonia turned away from her. "And the problem is?"

Emily crossed her arms. "Definitely Psychic."

Sonia knew it was bait, but she couldn't stop the anger from burning through her barriers. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Emily turned away from her, back to Raphael. "Why're you travelling with someone like her?"

Sonia bristled. "Excuse me?!"

Raphael ignored Sonia for Emily. "No choice."

Emily gave Raphael a sympathetic look, but everything from her voice to her emanation bled self-righteous presumption. "That's really dangerous. How can anyone force you to do this?"

Zorua stared up at Sonia. _Arceus, Zoru. I knew there were people like her but I didn_ _'_ _t know they were so convincing, Zoru. She sounds like she believes in what she saying so much there no arguing with her._

Sonia barely heard her friend. That part of her which thought the dark thoughts and cracked off a brain fart at the worst of moments was speaking, that tiny part of everyone's brain when thought went haywire. It zapped a split-second wondering into her skull—the image of her snapping Emily's neck right then and there. Of course, when logic caught up to her, all she could do was stare as the anti-Psychic spoke without any good rebuttals.

"I mean, that's an infringement of your rights," Emily said, so self-assured, so infuriatingly convinced of what she was saying. "They're putting you in danger for what—publicity? Looking good?"

Raphael nodded. "Pretty much. I wish I had you there when I was arguing with the League about it the first time!"

Sonia was going to try arguing, she really was. But even through all of that awful overconfidence Emily exuded, there was a terrifying feeling like Emily was right.

Emily shook her head. "If I can do anything to help, let me know. Innocent people shouldn't be put in danger like this."

Emily's dark blue gaze slid to Sonia. Utter hatred broiled through Emily's emanation, like something supernatural, a force so powerful it was one unto its own.

Sonia froze under the attack of that absurdly powerful hatred. The only thing Sonia could come up with was the cliched "I'm standing right here, you know."

"Come on," Raphael said. "I'd hate for you to feel like you have to travel alone because of her. Let's go a bit in front, yeah?"

Emily smiled at him. "Thanks."

The two walked faster so they were out in front, continuing their conversation.

Zorua barked loudly. _Ehh, Zoru! That not nice! How we gonna tell you how wrong you are if you won_ _'_ _t let us, Zoru?_

Sonia frowned. "I need to say something."

She stepped forward, but to her surprise, Mal held her back. "Leave it."

Sonia gave him a look she hoped conveyed something ordered from the mess of emotions she was attempting to stomp all over. "You're just going to let her warp his thinking even further?"

Mal shook his head. "There's nothing to be done. You will just… Aggravate things."

Sonia scowled. "What, is it just me? Or is it the sob story about how his parents got killed by an out-of-control Psychic? I'm betting that bigot has her own version of that story, too."

In front of them, Sonia heard Emily speak. "…I know how it feels… A lot of people I cared about got killed by a Psychic too…"

Sonia arched an eyebrow at Mal.

Mal arched an eyebrow back. "You have to admit that you're being rather insensitive."

It suddenly sunk in that Mal had grabbed her arm. Sonia pulled away, the rush of fear making her chest almost hurt. "And other people aren't when they blame Psychics for not being taught how to manage their powers?"

Mal opened his mouth to answer, but Sonia beat him to it. "They blame us for problems we can't solve, or for ones they cause in the first place. Sure, they can go ahead and whine about Psychics killing their families—but at least remember it's partially _their_ fault in the first place. They're the ones who stop Psychics from getting easy access to education, or, what was it, 'feed oppressive sentiments into society's structure' so they have all these negative attitudes towards the establishment and all that. And then they go ahead and say _all_ Psychics are murderous bastards like a bunch of—" Sonia cut herself off, licking her lips. "Look, just—I've studied the social science behind this, Mal."

Mal's expression was grim. "You are generalising. This is unhealthily cynical and—"

"Truthful." Sonia looked away from him. "You want to lecture me about the ethics of Psychics? I've already heard enough."

Felix, having been uncharacteristically silent the whole time, suddenly spoke up. "Sonia…" His brow was furrowed, his voice deadly serious. "Is she… Right?"

Sonia turned away. "She's right that we're dangerous, yes."

Felix turned to Cascade, worried.

The group walked through the forest, Sonia stubbornly staying in her little corner of silence. Raphael and Emily didn't seem to tire of talking, and Mal and Felix started up their own conversation, careful to avoid angering with Sonia—which seemed to mean avoiding interacting with her entirely. Sonia hid herself in her thoughts, trying not to focus on Emily or Raphael's eagerness as they talked.

Then a mental presence jarred at her senses. It was raw, it was primal, and Arceus, it was angry.

Sonia whirled around. "Something's coming!"

In response, something buzzed. Very loudly.

Felix's eyes widened. "Is that—!"

A giant swarm of Beedrill burst through the trees, swiping and buzzing and rampaging. The Beedrill looked completely and utterly enraged, their eyes glowing, attacking trees and screeching madly and firing attacks off left and right. Sonia could feel their anger washing over her like a tidal wave, pushing her to run.

"Beedrill!" Raphael cried. "A lot of Beedrill! Run!"

The group turned tail and ran just as the Beedrill spotted them and began their assault.

"Sonia! Do something!" Felix yelled.

"They're Bug-Types; it won't have anywhere near as much effect as you think!" Sonia screeched back.

"Now is not the time to panic!" Mal cried. "Sonia, you—"

Mal was suddenly cut off as he tumbled through bushes and headfirst into a ditch, Sonia tripping and falling after him with a scream.

Sonia hit the ground hard, breaking her fall with her arms. Her pain dully faded into the back of her head, her heart pumping.

"Teddi!" Mal roared.

Sonia stared at him. It was the first time she'd ever seen him so… Raw. Mal's expression was twisted into a combination of fear, despair and fury, his muscles tense, his eyes wild.

"Teddi!" Mal bellowed again. "Where are you?!"

Sonia scanned the ditch to see Zorua and Su Lin beside them, Zorua flat on her face and Su Lin crashed on Mal's stomach. Mal's panic burst out in shockwaves, attacking Sonia's senses.

Suddenly, Teddi cleared through the bushes, flailing and screaming. Behind him were three very angry Beedrill.

Just as Teddi fell through, Sonia pushed her arms up. A telekinetic barrier flared up, snapping closed in a dome over them and separating them from the Beedrill.

Sonia cried out in pain, something sharp shooting through her skull as the first Beedrill struck the barrier. She gritted her teeth, pain pulsing in her skull as the Bug-type aura beat against her telekinesis. Sonia felt another cry wrenched from her throat. The barrier weakened with each strike, Sonia's vision being encroached on by blackness.

As Sonia's brain reeled, the pain of the fall caught up with her. Her side ached, as did her arms, and her ankle was really pissed off at her for something. Blinking away the fuzzy blackness, Sonia glanced at Zorua; the Dark-Type looked all right, pushing herself up and shaking herself out. Mal was hugging Teddi fiercely, relief burning bright like a newborn star.

Relief. Sonia felt that relief. Sonia closed her eyes, focused on the image of her friends around her, and pushed as much energy as she could into holding that barrier.

It felt like aeons, but was probably only a few minutes. Sonia's head was pounding and she was sure she'd have to drop the barrier, but it seemed like the Beedrill had given up. No new pulses of pain burst in her head, and after a moment, Sonia dropped the barrier, relaxing.

"Sonia… Are you alright?"

Sonia groaned and put a hand to her head. "Headache."

"We should—"

"Headache." Sonia felt Zorua nuzzle against the side of her face, as if trying to get her to move. Everything pounded, everything was black—the world had retreated into nothing but the too-loud sound of her own voice and the sensations pressing against her skin. "Not going anywhere."

There was a rummaging noise, and the clink of something metallic. Then Sonia felt something metal, smooth and curved beside her hand.

"A thermos of elderberry tea." Mal's voice was closer than before. "It would help with the headache, no?"

Sonia made herself sit up and stare blearily at Mal. "I don't know whether or not you're ridiculously good at planning or what, but that is some serious forethought."

Mal gave her a smile, but Sonia mostly ignored it in favour of drinking some of the tea. It calmed her headache to the point where she could move around without her skull being jackhammered, but her head still throbbed in the background. She made sure not to drink too much— the elderberry tea could come in handy later.

She hoped the Beedrill wouldn't come again. A headache was one thing—but the elderberry tea was already numbing her access to her powers. The same way numbing cream made pressing on a certain spot feel odd and weird and wrong.

"Thank you." She closed the thermos and handed it back to Mal.

Mal fitted it neatly back into his bag, then stood, his two bears sitting on his shoulders. "We should go. Those Beedrill may yet come back, and for all we know our friends are in danger right now."

Sonia looked around, assessing her surroundings. It seemed that the ditch ended beside them, and Felix and Raphael had been far enough left to miss it entirely. Going by Mal's attempts to climb out, the sides of the ditch were taller than he was with his arms stretched out.

"First we have to get out of this ditch, and I am not teleporting right now."

Mal gave up climbing the sloped edges around them. He pointed to the right. "How about we follow this ditch and hope it plateaus out?"

Sonia fumbled for her bag, her hand searching for Kai's mental presence. She found the Poké Ball and threw it up over the sides of the ditch, allowing the karate Pokémon to emerge on the higher ground. The Poké Ball jerked back from the energy release and Sonia caught it once more.

"Or Kai could just pull us up," Sonia said dryly.

Mal shrugged. "Clever."

Kai held on to the branch of a nearby tree and reached out with his other hand. Mal gestured for Sonia to go first, and after checking Zorua was holding on tight, the rather short girl had to take a running leap to reach Kai's hand. He caught her and pulled her up, almost wrenching Sonia's shoulder. Whether good or bad, the slight increase in pounding in Sonia's head distracted her from her shoulder. Kai then reached down and brought Su Lin and Teddi to higher ground first, then helped Mal up.

Sonia leant her head on Kai's shoulder. "Thank you."

Kai smiled, laughing slightly. His hand found Sonia's. _Of course._ His thoughts sparked pain in Sonia's head, but she didn't pull away.

Sonia held out Kai's Poké Ball. "Do you want to go back?"

After a moment of thought, Kai nodded, and Sonia returned him to the Poké Ball and slipped it securely back inside her bag.

Mal turned to Sonia. "How far can you sense mental presences?"

Sonia shook her head. "It won't work."

Mal sighed. "Just hear me out. How far can you?"

Sonia shrugged. "About the same area as I can teleport. "

"Which is?"

"Nine to twelve hundred metres in diameter. If I try really, really hard. It's harder to go further with telepathy."

Mal stared at her.

Sonia felt her shoulders tense. "What? I'm a Grade Alpha."

Mal shook his head. "Never mind. So why won't this work if you can go that far?"

Sonia crossed her arms. "For one, I have a headache. Searching for mental presences on purpose at all would hurt. A _lot_. Even if it didn't, do you know how many presences there are in the immediate area, let alone my full area? And do you know how many of them are Bug-Type? It's like this forest is specifically designed to throw me off. It would take me hours to first be able to reach out and then actually sort through all the presences and find Raphael and Felix. And that's not counting on other humans walking around. At a distance it's much harder for me to tell specific people, especially those I haven't met before or don't know very well. Without any focus my area for telepathy is probably around ten metres in diameter."

Mal sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I very much dislike it when the negative people end up being right… It makes it so much harder to argue with you in future."

Sonia gave him a sarcastic smile. "Welcome to the—" Sonia turned around. "Felix is there."

Mal perked up instantly.

Felix and Raphael broke through the trees, followed by Cascade and the twin Eevee, with Raphael giving a triumphant smile. "I told you this was where we lost them!"

Felix grinned sheepishly. "I don't know how you kept track of that, but you did." He smiled at Sonia and Mal. "What a relief to see you guys!"

Raphael looked around, looking crestfallen. "So Emily didn't fall down here with you guys?"

Mal shook his head. "She was to our right, where there were less bushes. She would have seen the ditch and been able to avoid it, or even jump over, depending on how athletic she was."

Sonia sent a very long string of thank you's to whichever cosmic force or deity happened to be responsible for their separation.

Felix frowned, tapping his chin. "I don't suppose you two found out whatever was making the Beedrill so angry? They were raging about something they called a 'source' when they went after us. No talk of trespassers, vandals, et cetera, so it's safe to say we didn't disturb their territory."

Raphael folded his arms. "Could a powerful Psychic be the source?"

Sonia glared at him. "Oh, no you don't. You are not going to try blaming every little setback on me."

Felix laughed awkwardly. "They can sense Psychics when extremely close by due to auric response, but to my knowledge there've never been any reports of them seeking out Psychics or Psychic-Types to attack them specifically because they were Psychic."

Raphael shrugged. "It was a theory."

Felix laughed again. "Never mind! How about we keep walking? I, for one, want to get to Pewter and I don't want us to just wait around to get attacked by Beedrill."

After some backtracking and arguing, they found the path once more. Sonia and Mal busily brushed the dirt from their clothing as Felix and Raphael picked leaves and twigs from their hair, telling each other the stories of how they escaped the Beedrill.

"Felix was awesome!" Raphael lauded. "We're running, and he just pulls this pack of Oran Berries from his bag, cuts it open with his teeth and throws it back at them over his shoulder! A few seconds later, no more Beedrill!"

As they walked on, no more Beedrill came to attack. It seemed that they had escaped the danger zone, or at least, come into a burst of good luck. Sonia couldn't help but scan the trees, doubting her ability to withstand a second assault of Bug-Types. But everything seemed to have gone quiet.

Too quiet.

Sonia froze.

 _Sonia? What is it, Zoru?_ Zorua leapt onto the ground, staring up at Sonia.

Sonia just looked straight ahead, eyes wide. "I can't hear them."

The others stopped, turning to look worriedly or bewilderedly back at her.

"I can't hear them," Sonia whispered. The whispers, the background sound of her telepathy. The constant buzz of her empathy, like a phone constantly pinging with new messages. It was gone. Her breath came faster and a stab of pain shot through her chest, a stab she recognised as fear. "They're gone! They're gone!" Sonia felt tears in her eyes, and she felt her knees hit the dirt.

Sonia screamed.

"Now!"

In all too familiar fashion, people dropped from the trees. A Koffing sent a cloud of gas into Cascade's face. An Elekid jabbed its arms into both Raph's Eevee, paralysing them. A pair of Zubat grabbed Teddi and Su Lin by their legs, lifting them into the air. A foot kicked out at Zorua and sent her tumbling into a bush. A telekinetic wave slammed Mal, Felix and Raphael into trees, holding them in place. Sonia felt the telekinetic wave hit her and send her flying back, away from the others, her bag falling from her shoulders. She hit the ground hard with a gasp, unable to fight back.

Two people grabbed Sonia by her arms, dragging her up.

"That was too easy!" Called a sugary voice. Odette Fairchild popped into existence in front of Sonia, grinning widely. "Sonia, dear, you could at least put up a fight."

In response, Sonia kicked at her. Odette wasn't close enough, and Sonia wasn't anywhere near strong enough to break out of the hold. She glanced around, terrified; it was Fred and Grant which had her arms in a lock.

Janette came over from beside the three boys, looking rather triumphant. "Easy indeed."

Fred and Grant pushed Sonia forward. Janette pressed a mask to Sonia's face. Sonia's breath came quickly, too quickly—and the world faded to black in a mess of cold, light-headedness and sweet-smelling gas.

The universe, it seemed, really hated Sonia Darkin's head, and settled for any opportunity to plague it with a headache.

Saying she felt woozy or had a migraine was an understatement. She felt like she'd just tried to telekinetically move a mountain. Her entire skull was inflamed with pain. Her head pounded powerfully with each tiny movement, like an awkwardly placed twenty-tonne pendulum slamming into her skull with each… step?

Sonia blinked her eyes open, the world blurry, and groaned.

Someone was carrying her.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead!" Odette's voice chirped. Sonia's vision came into focus on the brunette Psychic's face. A cool, smooth hand lightly touched Sonia's forehead, and an icy cold feeling of numbness swept through her. Dully, Sonia registered what it was; a high-level telepathy trick which silenced the signals of hurt nerve endings to temporarily relieve pain. Dimly, Sonia knew that she should be terrified right now. Odette was ridiculously powerful, what she'd just done was proof of that, and she and a bunch of other criminals had just kidnapped her. But Sonia could barely feel, let alone think.

Odette's hand drew away. "Would it be creepy if I said she was cute when she was unconscious? Like, adorable marshmallow cute. As in, 'awww, that's so _cute_ '—"

"Yes," came the short, sharp response.

Sonia tried to move, but she found herself in a steely grip and her wrists and ankles were bound with what felt like plastic handcuffs. Her wrists were tied behind her. Her powers were dead to her. And as her vision sharpened, it became clear that she was very, very much outnumbered.

Looking up, she could see Grant's face. He was the one carrying her; turning her head, she could see Fred, and Odette walked—or rather, skipped—beside them. Further in front was Janette's blue-striped head and another brunette Sonia couldn't identify.

Grant smiled down at her, catching Sonia off guard. "Oh yeah," he said genially. "Sorry about calling you a bitch that one time… I was just—well… You did something to Fred and I kinda got real pissed off."

Sonia stared at him, baffled. Was it just the bleariness, or did he actually look really apologetic?

Fred spoke up. "Don't worry; no hard feelings over here!"

As Sonia twisted to stare at him, he gave her a wink and a smile as well.

Sonia blinked at them. "H… Huh?"

Janette turned around to glare at them. "Why are you two apologisingto her?!"

Fred and Grant glanced at each other, then spoke simultaneously. "Why not?"

"It's the nice thing to do—" Fred began.

"—And we kinda owe it to her," Grant finished.

Janette stared at them like they'd gone insane, which was probably true. "B-but she's our assignment! We just kidnapped her!"

Odette laughed shrilly, skipping up to Janette and bopping her on the nose. "Aww, someone's forgot her manners!" She giggled.

Fred smiled again. "No excuse not to be nice, right, Grant?"

Grant nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Odette's right, Janette! Just 'cause she is, don't mean we have to be nasty."

Sonia shook her head slightly, testing the extent of Odette's abilities. They held strong, and Sonia was free of pain, if not the creepily odd sensation she was meant to feel it. "Um… Since you're all… So well-mannered and all…" Sonia's mouth felt like it was full of cotton wool as she spoke. "I'd really appreciate it if you could just let me go…?"

The strange brunette spoke up sharply. "No." As she did so, she turned to Sonia.

Sonia stared at the brunette, her mind analysing the face shape at super speed to tell her that she knew this person. Alarm bells were going off in her head as her thoughts and memories rushed to comply, dredging up the match from the database of faces.

"Y-you!" Sonia gasped, twisting fruitlessly in Grant's iron grip. "You were the… The Darkie! A-at the cafe!"

The Darkie shrugged, turning away once more. "Well… If you're claiming so."

Odette laughed again, stretching her arms out. The laughter and humour in her voice felt oddly fake and overdone when she next spoke, like a character from a cartoon. "Hahaha, this is funny! I _like_ this twist!"

Sonia finally felt that reaction come back, the emotional response, that heated fire of anger she had to squash so often. But why stop it now? No powers, no harm. These people had kidnapped her, taking her by force to a place she didn't want to go, and they'd liberally used violence against her and those she cared about. "What the hell are you trying to pull with this?!" Sonia snarled. "Let me go! I'm not joining Team Rocket and I won't help you!"

Fred glanced at Odette. "She knows?" His tone became chastising. "Odette, how much did you tell her?"

"Not too much, I hope," Grant muttered.

Odette daintily put her hand to her mouth in a classic 'oops!' fashion. "Not too much! Hehe."

"By her definition," muttered the Darkie.

Sonia felt that fire burn brighter. "Did you even listen to me?! I am not helping you and I am not joining you! Let me go!"

Odette came back over to her, trailing a sharp pink nail lightly along Sonia's face. "Oh dearie, you don't have much of a choice in the matter!"

Sonia recoiled, a shudder of ragged ice cutting through the flames; fear.

The Darkie sighed. "What she _means_ is that you say that now, but you'll change your mind in the long run."

Sonia felt the icy cold fear and the molten hot anger fuse into steely determination. She gritted her teeth. "I wouldn't join you even if you brought my father back to life," she spat. "You hurt people for a living. You cause pain in a world which already has more than enough of it, all under the flimsy excuse that you're fighting against a broken system _you broke._ I'm not changing my mind!"

The Darkie gave Sonia a harsh look, her eyes analysing and breaking down and taking apart every tiny detail on Sonia's face. "Perhaps."

Sonia stared at the back of the Darkie's head as she turned away. Some tiny part of her had honestly thought that pleading and arguing would work, the part which was in the denial stage of grief, but the rest of her caught up to reality. With a strangled cry, it crashed down on her. They would take her to one of their hidden bases so well-concealed the police hadn't found in decades of searching, a place not even her powers could get her out of. They wouldn't stop pressing her to join until she gave in, and what else could she do? She'd be trapped. Forever. If they took her away, that was it. Game over for Sonia Darkin.

Sonia felt that primal instinct of survival take over. With all the strength she could muster she brought her knees up to jab at Grant's head, as hard as she could. To defend himself, Grant reflexively recoiled, and with a push of her elbows Sonia had freed herself from his grip.

Then the part of her brain which came up with the plans reasserted its dominance, took a quick look at what it had missed while it had been out, and proceeded to begin screaming at Sonia.

Sonia's wrists and ankles throbbed painfully, still tied with what were indeed plastic cuffs. Even better, her hip, arm, side and knee were throbbing and scraped from the impact of the fall, and just as Sonia managed to twist herself around and almost sit up, Janette's fist grabbed her by the front of her shirt and lifted her up.

Sonia gulped. Janette's eyes were narrowed, and Sonia didn't need to have her empathy to feel the anger sparking from Janette.

Most of the others had stopped to accommodate for the pause, but the Darkie just glanced at Sonia dismissively, continuing on. "If she's going to do that, just get the sevoflurane again."

Sonia's eyes widened. "No, don't—"

Once more, Janette pressed a mask to Sonia's face, grabbing the back of her head and holding it in place.

Sonia tried to struggle, to pull away—but it was all getting so cold and so light and so numb...


	16. Achilles' Heel

Sonia woke up trapped in a room.

It was funny for the first few seconds. She almost laughed, thinking automatically of scenes from films or or books or television shows.

Then reality set in.

Breathing was substantially harder than she remembered. And her muscles didn't seem to quite belong to her. And she wasn't in control when a quiet scream escaped her throat. She was barely in control enough of her limbs to clap her hand over her mouth, blinking away painful tears.

Game over.

Sonia forced herself to take deep breaths in, counting the seconds as she breathed in and out. She'd done this before as part of emotional training. It worked, but it took quite a lot longer than usual. Her head now clear, Sonia could take in her surroundings properly.

The room was nice enough for a prison. She sat on a cold metallic floor, but there was a bed. There was a sparse bookshelf on the left wall, a door across from her, and a table and two chairs in the centre of the room. A fluorescent light shone at her, unyielding, fitted into the ceiling like it was a part of it. Sonia shakily lifted herself onto the bed, staring at the door across from her. It almost melded entirely into the wall; the lines between it and the wall were almost imperceptible. Sonia had only seen it because of what appeared to be a closed peephole. There was another door which was almost absurdly normal in comparison, plain with a simple handle. The paranoia-inducing whirr of technology pricked Sonia's ear, and her head jerked up, breathing fast. A security camera stared back at her, an unending gaze, the red light unfading. The camera focused again with another whirr, and Sonia forced herself to look away, down at her feet. With a small shock, she realised her shoes were gone, as was her coat. She was all white, from her shirt, to her skirt, to her tights and socks. Sonia actually did laugh, at that. If this was a film, it would have been classic symbolism on the director's part. The innocence, under assault.

Sonia wondered if she'd be able to stay 'innocent' and uncorrupted, or if the symbolism was rather undue and the director had misread the script. Not for the first time, Sonia wished she was one of those foresight Psychics whose only real power was to see ahead. Convenient for multiple reasons.

Sonia decided that sitting in silence and mulling over the likelihood of her mental resistance was not conducive to her mental resistance, so she stood and went over to the oddly normal-looking door. It opened easily to reveal, to Sonia's surprise, a bathroom. Sonia closed the door again, and to assuage the emotions and pessimistic thoughts whispering at the edges of her consciousness, distracted herself by going to browse the books. They all seemed to be non-fiction; an encyclopaedia, a science book on aura, a book on different branches of economics, a few history texts. A lot of history texts, actually. They made up at least half the books; considering Sonia could count the total of books on both hands, that was quite the ratio.

Sonia bent down to examine the last book, a small, dirty brown hardcover on the bottom shelf with golden lining, trying to look like a fancy, proper book. It was faded with age, and Sonia picked it up by the very edges of the cover to avoid the dust, lest the feeling of the stuff drive her mad. She set it down on the table before it could fall, cover face up; the faded golden lettering read _Rappaccini_ _'s Daughter_.

Before Sonia could open it or even think on the title, the door opened. Sonia recoiled, startled, her heart thumping audibly in her chest. The Darkie herself slipped through, shutting the door decisively closed after her. She sat down on the chair closest to the door, gaze boring into Sonia.

Sonia's lips parted, her mouth opening, air filling her lungs. She was about to speak, preparing to execute that oh-so familiar biological process, a snarky line formed clearly in her mind. But then came a thought of horrid clarity.

These people would try to break her by talking. They would try to convince her of Team Rocket's absolute validity, indoctrinate her. In a battle of words and reason, she would never win, because they fought with psychological tricks and traps more powerful than reason, turning her own words against her. She couldn't let that happen.

So her mouth closed, lips sealing shut. She exhaled, slowly, and evenly. There was only one way to ensure her words were never used against her.

By never speaking any at all.

Conscious of every one of her muscles, utterly focused on keeping them from shaking, Sonia sat down on the bed and pulled her legs up. She sat facing the foot of the bed, away from the Darkie. She felt an itch building up, an instinct, a want, a need—everything was screaming at her to teleport, to get to safety. But she couldn't. It was like a switch which was just out of reach, one she was straining to get to, barely brushing it.

There was a loud silence for several seconds before something snapped it, like scissors to a taut line of string.

"Do you want refreshments?"

Sonia jumped slightly. She visualised stroking fur standing on end, imagery for calming frazzled nerves. She kept her mouth sealed tightly shut.

"Very well." In the corner of Sonia's eyes, the Darkie shrugged. "But if you change your mind, say so."

Sonia was acutely aware of the Darkie's presence. She'd always wondered how non-Psychics were able to tell when someone was close by; now she knew. There was a prickling, almost, a sense of temperature that wasn't quite heat or even a lack of it; just something, some sort of sensation in the form a shape which told you someone was there. And watching.

"Odette's impressed with you, you know."

Sonia focused on the sound of the Darkie's voice, trying to divorce sound from meaning. If she didn't hear what the Darkie said, it would be easier to resist the temptation to talk—and to resist being betrayed by her own mind.

"You are aware that I'm just going to sit here, hopefully. It's not like being silent will chase me away that easily."

 _I know._ Some part of Sonia which appreciated irony marvelled at the neatness of her situation. Her mother had always begged her to become more adept at social interaction and find ways to control the sarcasm that was all too easy, the thoughts she couldn't be bothered to restrain which pushed other people away and meant she didn't have to deal with them. Yannoa hated the things Sonia's mind came up with and made her say. This would be quite the lesson in restraint.

Sonia wasn't sure how long they sat there. She was unaware she was physically capable of such patience. When the beginnings of hunger began to peck at her stomach, she decided that she'd go on a hunger strike. Maybe it was justified paranoia, maybe it was just paranoia, or maybe it was foolishness from too much pop culture and escapism and not enough reality. Sonia was honestly worried about them putting something in the food or drink.

The light suddenly dimmed, and Sonia reflexively glanced up, confused.

"My time is up for the day, it seems." The Darkie stood up. "The light corresponds to the time of day to help you sleep. That dimming means it's evening. When it gets completely dark, it's night. Wouldn't want you sleep deprived, would we? We aren't monsters, you know."

Sonia sated herself by watching the Darkie leave, repeating the words loudly in her head; _Yes you are._

Sonia lay in the bed in pitch-blackness. The temperature was ever-so-slightly too chilled, the blankets just warm enough. Sonia almost felt guilty for wishing for warmer covers; she was lucky to have blankets in the first place.

She couldn't sleep, surprise surprise. She remembered dimly some factoid about the first night sleeping in a new place being different; no matter how comfortable or safe the scenario, half of one's brain still stayed awake, on the alert for threats. Vestiges from when humans still lived like wild Pokémon and animals.

Sonia yawned, rubbing her eyes. Survival instinct was all well and good, but she wanted to _sleep._

There was a sound Sonia's brain couldn't identify. It was very familiar, but not the whirring of the camera. It was like a snap, the sort of sound a glow-stick made when you snapped it, but more ephemeral. Sonia was about to turn around, senses heightened, when a hand reached in front of her face and bopped her on the nose.

Shit.

"Hello there, Sonia Darkin!"

Sonia jerked upright, her arm waving wildly, trying to force Odette's hand away from her. She pressed her back into the wall, breathing hard, pulling the blankets around her like a child wanting protection from the monsters in the dark.

Odette leaned forward in front of her, Sonia just making out her eager expression. Odette laughed brightly, pulling out the chair and sitting in front of her. She leant forward, leaning her arms on her knees. Her eyes seemed bright despite the darkness.

"I'm your guard," she said brightly, as if it was a compliment which was supposed to make Sonia feel better. "So I get to pop in whenever when I want and talk to you! How exciting is that?"

Sonia forced her mind to stay silent, to think of nothing but her breathing. Odette was a telepath, and a powerful one, stronger than Sonia. Measuring from Sonia's own powers, even the tiniest coherent sentence of a thought might be picked up by her.

"Can't sleep, huh?" Odette seemed to wink. "I think it's the sleeping in a new place thing; half the brain stays awake to watch out for danger."

Sonia's careful mental setup crashed. Paranoia flooded her, her heart pounding. Random chance, or had Odette taken a peek into her head? Was she still listening? Sonia calmed her hammering heart, reminding herself that even non-Psychics could usually tell when their mind was being intruded upon. Odette was multi-tasking, having a one-sided conversation with her; it was doubtful she had enough concentration to spare for a genuinely undetectable snoop in Sonia's head.

"Aw, is my cute little Bunnelby afraid?" Odette reached a hand out, as if placating a wild animal. "I'm not scary, you know! Don't be afraid of me just because I said a few nasty things earlier." She drew her hand away, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "I'm a psychiatrist, you know. Mostly a therapist, a bit of general psychology and psychotherapy here and there. Ironic, huh?" She laughed, a manic, frightening sound in the silent darkness. "It's one of my favourite things to do to snoop on into someone's head and pick apart their whole psyche!"

Sonia could feel herself shaking. She turned away, facing back to the foot of the bed, just like with the Darkie. She brought the blanket close to her by reflex.

"Are you feeling trapped?" Odette's voice was almost gentle, coaxing. "Powerless? _Helpless?_ _"_

Sonia gritted her teeth and forced herself to think of pebbles.

"Did I hit a nerve, dear?" Odette mocked, laughter in her voice. "Being a powerful Psychic is like having chains when you're out there in society, hm. And now here you are! Literally trapped! Well, not literally in chains, so only about half of the metaphor works."

Sonia couldn't help it. _Shut up,_ her thoughts hissed. _Shut it._

"But then I wouldn't be having nearly as much fun!" Odette said gleefully.

Sonia couldn't stop a wince. Quiet thoughts, quiet thoughts…

Odette continued. "And I'm just being truthful. After all, all those laws, having to always check in… Oh, and don't get me started on Johto!"

And another wince. Was it the lack of powers? Sonia was so open, so loose with her reactions and emotions—it was like she'd forgotten everything.

"It's tiring, isn't it." Odette's voice was sympathetic. Obviously a ploy. A psychological trick, bait to see how the specimen would respond. "It's aggravating, too." The tone was slightly angrier now, more genuine than Sonia had ever heard Odette sound.

How would she know? She was a Team Rocket member, exempt from all the rules by virtue of her lawlessness. She had no right to sympathise. She had no right to complain. She had no right to…

"Exactly," Odette purred. "I _don_ _'_ _t._ "

Sonia froze. She'd walked—or rather, thought herself—into a trap.

"You could be, too!" Odette said brightly. "All you have to do is—"

Sonia refused to let herself think about it and did the first thing she could think of. She put her hands over her ears, closed her eyes and screamed.

Ages later, when her throat was sore from sound and her lungs were tired out, she drew her hands away and opened her eyes. Odette was still there, watching her curiously.

"An interesting response." Odette grinned. "Divorcing your senses from reality… To tune me out? To replace your thoughts with actions so you don't have to think about your words? Or simply just a plea for attention from someone else, hoping to chase me away?" Odette stood. "Interesting instincts you have there. Your immediate thought is a multi-purpose action; it's like your subconscious could instantly plan out a highly effective strategy." Odette twirled her hair again. "You like to think that you rely a lot on reason and thought and logical conclusions, but you use your instincts more than you think. Don't try to deny it. Let it in, in fact! You seem to have pretty efficient instincts. Go with them!" Odette laughed again, that manic sound which could haunt nightmares. "Go with the flow a bit more! Then you can have more fun. Like me! It doesn't matter when my powers go on the fritz—because I just use my instincts and go with it!"

Sonia started to scream again.

Next time she ran out of breath, she kept her eyes and ears closed. She started the screaming again as soon as her lungs felt up to it. She kept going until time blurred itself away, and when she finally came out of her sensory shell, Odette had gone.

The next morning—according to the light, anyway, and Sonia wasn't sure if she could trust it—Sonia was painfully tried. Damn that crazy Psychic.

Sonia just lay in the bed, holding on to all the warmth that it had accrued from her body heat. She had an excuse not to get up, now; there was no day to seize. Just a prison cell masquerading as a 'pleasant' living quarter.

Sonia couldn't help but keep on glancing at the security camera. It's state was never-ending, a constant. Whenever Sonia looked away, she could feel it looking back at _her_.

She was honestly considering asking for food just so she could throw cutlery at the bloody thing. But she doubted she'd be able to resist the overwhelming temptation to actually eat it. The problem, really, was thirst. Her mouth felt like the Desert Resort had taken residence there. Every second thought she had to quash was considering the pros and cons of asking for water. Every time she just reminded herself that humans were able to survive three days without water, so she should stop being such a wimpy weakling and suck it up.

Problem was, that being honest, Sonia was a wimp.

Sonia turned her focus to consciously quieting all her thoughts, making them whispery and thin so any telepaths listening in wouldn't get anything clear.

She waited in silence, focused on keeping her thoughts as quiet as she could, until the Darkie came in.

Sonia made a point of looking at the wall as the Darkie sat down and started to wait. Sonia envisaged telekinetically crushing her and felt a tiny bit better. The familiar itch to teleport returned, but it was insatiable. She was powerless. Literally.

It was starting to get to her.

"Sonia. We can help you. All of you. It's really for the best."

Oh, so now the Darkie was talking. Sonia just took a deep breath in, reminding herself not to talk back. She ran the arguments against joining Team Rocket over in her head; wouldn't fix anything long term. Would simply put her in danger. Would betray Sabrina's trust. Simply immoral.

The Darkie barely twitched. "We can change Kanto for the better. But we need Psychics, more people like you. I thought you wanted change. I thought you agreed with us."

 _Why do they need more Psychics? It's pointless. They have more than enough already._ Sonia countered the argument in her head, trying to find a riposte everything. _No matter. This isn't the right way to fix things._ It was riskier this way, but tired as she was she couldn't simply ignore what the Darkie said. She didn't have the energy to turn her speech into meaningless sound. Just sitting there and doing nothing would let the Darkie's words slowly seep in and flitter around, growing until they turned into doubts which would eventually topple her.

"I'm not the villain here. You can talk to me, Sonia."

She couldn't talk. Sonia knew that if she spoke, she'd open herself up for argument. And if they won the arguments, she'd doubt herself. And she couldn't doubt herself. She doubted, she cracked. And she couldn't crack.

And side note, her mouth literally _would_ crack if she spoke.

The Darkie smiled slightly. "You're going to give up eventually. This is just a waste of time."

Sonia took a deep breath. Her fists tightened. _No. I won't._

The Darkie stood up. "Sonia. Team Rocket are the only ones on your side. We're the only ones who understand or care. We're the only ones who'll change anything."

 _No. You'll break everything. You_ have _broken everything._ Sonia took a deep breath in, biting her lower lip, forcing herself to stay quiet. She winced as her lips did, indeed, crack.

"Joining us is the only way forward. Everything else just takes you back."

 _No._ Sonia was not going to become another statistic. Not another number which proved that Psychics were however many times more likely to join a criminal group.

She wouldn't be a statistic. She would be a name, a name which held strong in the history books and championed for change the right way.

Cynicism and nihilism were her undoing. Her mind threw doubts at her, plaguing her with what ifs and whispers. There was no 'right way'; governments were inherently bureaucratic and inefficient, governed by the whims of loud idiots. Society was prejudiced and bigoted and biased and on the whole unreasonable. It was hard to have logical, philosophical discussions with people who preferred lies and populism over actual, sincere progress.

Sonia chased those thoughts away. She couldn't think so negatively, couldn't let herself be blinded by illusions of being better than the majority, of elitism. Thinking like this, in terms of black and white, in terms of 'Psychics good' and 'society evil' was the exact same pattern of thought which caused the problems in the first place.

She just had to hold on. For what, though, Sonia wasn't sure anymore.

The Darkie talked a while longer. Sonia found the energy to ignore her, sinking herself into her own thoughts, too tired to try to protect against both the Darkie's speech and telepaths at the same time. She imagined scenes from her favourite books. She imagined writing her own stories in her precious notebook; detailing scenes from her imaginings in words. At some point, a hint of reality entered her thoughts. She knew how to write kidnappings, now.

Silence slowly echoed into her thoughts. The Darkie had stopped talking. Sonia let herself sigh in relief, tension she hadn't realised was there ebbing away.

Then that snapping noise.

Sonia sat up, spurred by a sudden jolt of panic, turning back to face the rest of the room—Odette was striding towards her, a grin on her face. Before Sonia could do anything, Odette reached forward and grabbed Sonia by the wrist, pulling her up. Sonia gasped, stumbling off the bed, her socks slipping on the floor. She tried to pull away, but the familiar jolt of teleportation ran through her.

Sonia pulled herself free, but only with the nagging feeling that Odette let her. Before she could even figure out where she was or stand up straight, a wall of telekinetic force shoved her into a wall.

"Hold still, sweetie."

Sonia cried out, something biting into her arm.

"Wouldn't want to hurt you, now, would we?"

Something cold swept through her, numbness chasing through clarity. Slowly, too slowly, horror struck; she was being sedated. Odette was injecting her with something. Sonia cried out, trying to move, to fight, to do anything, but that cold was spreading through her too fast and it was reaching her head and her skull was cold and her thoughts felt cold and—

Her eyes flew open.

She was back in the bed, in the room. It was daytime, according to the light. She shifted, breathing hard, and every sensation was in order. Her clothing against her skin, the weight of the blanket, her breath on her lips. She sat up, turning around.

Odette grinned back at her. "Have a nice sleep?"

Sonia paused, wary. This was the moment where everything crashed down. Something was real, and something was a dream, and she needed to figure out which. She remembered the needle. She remembered that. Had that been a dream? It was too clear to be a dream… Or was that just her dream self being convinced it was real? She felt her arm, glancing down—she couldn't see or feel a puncture wound or bruise.

Sonia gritted her teeth.

Odette laughed. "You're so cute when you're angry!"

Sonia looked away from her, anger rising. Fear fluttered at the edges of her emotions; this was something she didn't know how to fight against. She couldn't just stay silent and ignore Odette and the Darkie. She didn't even know if they were the real ones. Sonia kept her eyes averted from Odette, trying not to cry.

Then her eyes landed on the bookcase.

Sonia pushed the blankets away from her and jumped from the bed.

"Oh, what's this?" Odette leaned forward, head on her hand. "Why won't you tell me? Is it a secret? Aw, but I want to know! I promise I'm good at keeping secrets!"

Sonia's heart was pounding, hope and fear charging her. She didn't know why it mattered—what would it do? It was as powerful as a dust mite as far as Team Rocket was concerned. But it mattered now, to her, because what else did she have?

Sonia reached out and grabbed a book from the shelf. The sensation of the rough, dusty cover in her hand was real, painfully real—the dust made her skin crawl—but she ignored it for once in her life and snapped the book open.

She knew what it said. She could read the words. There was a sentence, and she knew what it said in her head. But no matter how hard she looked, there was no text. She wasn't reading; she was projecting reading into the book. It was like trying to put two strong repelling magnets together. Just as she was about to get them to touch, they found somewhere to slip away.

"This is a dream." Sonia's voice sounded hoarse, her mouth dry; she hadn't spoken in a while. She had to admit, it was realistic. Whoever was doing this, likely Odette, was masterful with telepathy—pulling up Sonia's own subconscious expectations, using them to fill in the micro details and leaving the telepath free to concentrate on the macro. "None of this is real. Reading and dreaming are done by different sides of the brain. You know what you're reading, but you can't physically recognise it." She turned back to Odette, throwing the book to the floor. "Wake me up."

Odette stood, her grin widening. "Oh, dearie me. It seems you've found me out." Odette's grin twisted. "Hard way it is."

The room crumbled away.

Everywhere was white. Sonia was standing on something solid, but she couldn't feel the pressure in her legs that told her there was a surface underneath or that she was putting any weight on her feet. She couldn't feel anything. She was alone.

"So."

Sonia whirled around, the voice right behind her. But Odette was nowhere to be seen.

"How many Psychics does it take to get into a Grade Alpha's head?"

Sonia turned back, but Odette's voice was no longer anchored to her physical form. This was inside Sonia's head. A Psychic's turf.

The surface fell out from under her. Sonia screamed, feeling herself falling, knowing she was falling…

"Two!" Odette's voice echoed. "One to hold them down and another to crack their skull open!"

Sonia screamed again, trying to cover up that terrifying laughter.

As Sonia fell, she caught a glimpse of her hand in front of her, grappling at the empty air. A memory caught in the net of her thoughts.

 _Your subconscious is literally a minefield._

Sonia closed her mental eyes. This was her head. Odette may have her incredible powers intact, but she was still on Sonia's home turf. Odette could force her way through. But Sonia didn't have to make it easy for her.

Sonia wasn't falling anymore. It didn't feel like she ever had.

Sonia was standing in the middle of a barren, empty wasteland. Nothing but dry soil, infertile, the sort of thing which felt like sand if one tried to run their hand through. There was no sky, just endless fog and white, the horizon blurred and obscured.

Odette stood on the other side.

Sonia held out her hand, and beckoned Odette to come over. _Dared_ her to.

Odette moved forward, stepping through the minefield. No teleporting here, no levitating with telekinesis. Sonia made the rules.

The first mine went off.

Sonia could feel it, but it felt more like a release than an explosion. She'd gotten much, much better since the first time Sabrina had gone through her head.

The next mine went off.

Sonia let herself smile as mine after mine went off. Odette must have a killer of a headache by now.

But the mines just kept going off…

Sonia's smile faltered.

Was Odette strong enough to simply _ignore_ it? How strong _was_ she?

Sonia backed away, any shred of confidence she had failing. The mines kept on blowing up, the explosions getting closer, louder, more brutal—but they didn't stop.

Sonia shoved at Odette's head. She pushed at it, with all her mental strength, all her willpower. A human fighting a Psychic. She could feel Odette there, like one could feel water when they were completely submerged. And she pushed.

In one epic, massive explosion, every mine went off, all at once. Everything was dust and sound and noise as Sonia threw everything she had at Odette. A piercing shriek cut through the explosions, unending, unfading; Psychic noise. They'd blocked her power for too long.

Sonia welcomed it, keeping it going, sending everything at Odette, and when there was nothing left, she found another everything and pushed again.

The presence lifted.

The minefield faded away, replaced with the warmth and comfort of the most familiar place there was. The battlefield in the Saffron Gym.

Sonia sank to the floor, shaking with relief and exertion. She'd done it. She'd kicked a Psychic out of her head without her powers. Oh, Arceus, she needed a break. A very long break.

She sank completely to the floor and just lay there for a while, reordering her thoughts.

Now she needed to figure out how long she'd been dreaming for. Had she been under throughout every memory of the hideout? Or had Odette sedating her been the real thing?

Then Sonia remembered; _Rappaccini_ _'s Daughter_. She'd seen the gold lettering. She remembered it exactly. Worry nibbled at the anxious frayed edges of her emotions. Was it just another dream trick? After dreams, people were often convinced they'd read the words exactly… But where would she possibly get the phrase 'Rappaccini's daughter' from? And the rest of the books, too? She'd opened some, and read bits. They'd all seemed real, plausible, even; some things she'd known beforehand, some things new…

Sonia gritted her teeth. In the end, it didn't matter. She just needed to get through the here and now… And find a clock. The clock trick was more reliable than the reading trick. And besides, if they'd all been in her head, she'd have been able to control her surroundings. She'd have been able to use her powers, even if not literally. She'd have been able to control the surroundings to look like her powers…

Sonia concluded that yes, Odette sedating her had been the real thing. Any time a new scenario popped up, she'd check the books, or find a clock. And if they took the books away and refused to show her a clock, she'd refuse to believe anything was real until they did. So they couldn't fake her release or try any of those tricks; she could check if she was still inside her own head. And if she ever got her hands on her powers again, a snoop through her own brain with telepathy would identify engineered or altered memories, and she'd be able to know for sure.

Something settled over her, like the feeling someone was watching her.

Sonia tried to stand up, but her mental form was exhausted. Odette couldn't be back already! Sonia didn't have the energy to force her out again!

"I have to admit, you're pretty good."

Odette's voice cut into Sonia's thoughts like a dull, rusted blade. Everything seemed to hurt, fading and warping. The Gym's battlefield was fading away. The safe place was disappearing. Sonia pulled herself up, trying to push through, trying to summon scraps of energy from somewhere, anywhere…

A hand grabbed her shoulder, holding her tight. "I may have misjudged you the first time we had a little mental spar. Sorry about that! I guess you're not as bad as I thought if you can push out a high-level telepath without powers."

Sonia was close to tears. "What do you want?" She couldn't keep the pleading out of her voice. "What can I do to make you go away?"

Odette's hand held her other shoulder. "Watch. Enjoy the show. I certainly will! I've been looking forward to digging all the way through your head since the first time I got a little taste."

Sonia felt something break inside of her. "No… Don't…"

"Hm?" Odette's grip tightened. "What was that? Oh, did you know that you have some very interesting psychological sore spots? I mean, aquaphobia. Really? _That'_ _s_ what I have to do to make you freak out? Why isn't it something actually scary, like needles? Needles are scary. And all the _family_ issues. Even I'm not that bad with my folks and I killed them!"

Sonia tried to pull away. But Odette's grip on her shoulders was like a metaphor for Odette's grip on her mind, and Sonia didn't have the strength to shake it off.

The battlefield reformed in front of them. But it wasn't like the safe place of Sonia's daydreams. It was too real, shadows in the corners and a chill to the air.

Sonia was looking at herself. A younger, scrawnier, and altogether more wide-eyed and scared looking version of herself, but it was still her. Sabrina stood across from the young Sonia, her face carrying the subtle hints of gentle patience.

"Send your powers out, not yourself," Sabrina instructed. "Don't try to force it through, or push yourself there. You're sending something out and letting it pull you there."

"Thanks," the younger Sonia said sarcastically. "That's so very helpful, O wise mentor-person."

Sabrina arched an eyebrow. "You can lecture me after I'm convinced you can teleport properly. Certainly not before."

Sonia, the current one, flushed with embarrassment. Sabrina was much more patient than people assumed.

The younger Sonia rolled her eyes, but there was fear in her face. She closed her eyes, her face screwed up in concentration and anxiety.

There was a snap as something broke. A mess of purple formed around Sabrina, trying to form on the spot she was. Noticing that yes, something was there already, the purple mass echoed away like some sort of ethereal jellyfish, forming into the shape of a terrified young Sonia.

The young Sonia shook, nearly falling over, absolute terror on her face. "Th-there was something there!" Her voice was a quiet scream. "There w-was something there, and it felt so wrong and terrible a-and I th-thought…" The younger Sonia stared ahead, wide eyed, shaking uncontrollably.

Sabrina stepped forward, putting her gloved hand on Sonia's shoulder. "Your powers will never let that happen, Sonia. You can't teleport into something solid."

The young Sonia still looked distraught. "It still felt like…" She was on the verge of tears.

Sabrina put her arms around Sonia, something comforting and solid, the opposite of a botched teleportation. "It's all right. You're fine. I'll make sure nothing ever goes wrong, okay?"

The young Sonia nodded, exhaling a shuddering breath. She returned her mentor's embrace.

The current Sonia felt the sting of tears. Odette shouldn't see this. It wasn't fair. One of the most precious memories Sonia had, exposed. It felt like a violation, like Odette had torn something apart and reached in and pulled all the precious things free.

"Aw, how sweet is that?" Odette's voice was the best mood-killer for any occasion. "Sabrina really is a softie when you get through all that prickly exterior, huh?"

Sonia still felt like a puppet, a rag doll, held up entirely by Odette's grip. Sonia didn't even have the energy for a response.

"Anything else in here, I wonder?"

Memories flashed past Sonia's mental gaze, forming and fading away in the spaces between instants as Odette flew through Sonia's mind. Sonia cried out, pain coursing through her head. Odette wasn't being very clean with her hunt for memories. Sonia wanted to stop her, instincts and logic both detailing exactly how to respond… But she just couldn't.

"Please, Sonia!"

Yannoa's voice pulled Sonia back into clarity, vicious and unwanted. A small Sonia backed away, looking up wide-eyed at her mother's impatient, angry expression. Yannoa reached out to the study door. "I'm doing something important!"

The door slammed shut with a resounding thud. The sound, an instant sound, associated with one single moment, seemed to stretch out forever.

"Please," Sonia whispered. "Please get out of my head."

And they were back into that relentless search for memories as Odette went through everything, as though she was copy-and-pasting Sonia's life into her own head. There was a memory of Sonia playing in the snow of Icirrus City with Kai, then Sawk, being hit in the face by a snowball and Zorua pouncing on him and licking it off. There was that time she'd written a letter to the editor anonymously about a news article and it got published in the letters section and she'd been so, so happy about it. Memories of Sonia and her mother breaking any hope of a bond, over and over and over and over. There was that time they'd done essays on famous and infamous Psychics when Sonia had first arrived at the Saffron Psychic School and a boy, Samuel De Sota, had the courage to do Veritus Granger and the Newbark Massacre. Memories of Sabrina, whether frightening or comforting or dull or entertaining. There were brilliant memories that usually pulled a smile out of Sonia, memories of Kai and Zorua, memories filled with laughter and snatches of respite from the nasty ways of reality. Memories of the Saffron Gym, of Doris's defrosting and Darcy's sharp humour and Sonia having human friends for the first time in her life, not just Sabrina but her other teachers as well and other students like Samuel who could always pull a smile out of her even when she was trying her best not to be emotional. There was one brilliant memory when they'd played Train, a game where everyone sat in two rows, watching one person in the middle, and it was that person's job to make everyone laugh. A test of emotional control, the teachers said; really an excuse for them all to loosen up once in a while as Samuel succeeded over and over. There were recent ones, too, of Zorua teasing her about Mal and Felix being pranked by Zorua and Raphael's rare moments when he laughed, oblivious to the presence of a Psychic beside him, and Sonia could just stand there and let the pleasant emotion that wasn't hers wash over her senses and give her a little respite from the deadness she had to endure.

When everything finally faded, when there was nothing left to see, and Sonia was shaking and crying and begging for Odette to leave her head, Odette finally let go of Sonia's shoulders.

Sonia just let everything fade into blackness, welcoming it as she fell through.

* * *

 **A/N: Huh. This one turned out pretty long. Longest one so far. Congratulations on getting through it! Nice/helpful reviews are always appreciated~  
**


	17. Trojan Horse

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! I hope this is good enough to make up for it...?  
**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Hahahah nope it won't be**

 **I'm bad okay sue me**

* * *

It was shaky, it was slow. It was blurred and dark. Her consciousness came together, slowly, unevenly, her senses slowly sparking to life like old machines from an age ago.

"So, Sonia." The Darkie stood beside her. Sonia was lying in a bed, consciousness drifting together. The Darkie's gaze was cold, unrelenting. "How are you feeling?"

Sonia let herself say one thing. If she was never going to speak again, she might as well get one last choice bit of speech in.

"I _hate_ you."

The Darkie turned away. "Good. Seems you're back to normal." Her gaze slid back. "How would you like to go on a little field trip?"

Sonia apparently had no choice. She was made to put on shoes, made to stand and walk blindfolded, made to to sit inside a car, the blindfold ripped off her head. The Darkie was beside her the whole time, blocking off her powers, forcing her head down whenever she tried to look outside the window. After an age, Sonia growing more and more nauseous as the car ride wore on, time blurring away, they stopped in a jolting halt. The Darkie directed Sonia outside.

It was evening. They were at the edge of some sort of park. Trees dotted the area, lining the edges. There was a small lake, Pokémon playing beside it. There were a few people in the distance, a jogger, a group of teens walking towards the lake and two businessmen having a conversation. Sonia tried to turn around and look around, but the Darkie forced her head back. Without a word, she lead Sonia to a bench, making her sit down. The Darkie sat beside her, crossing her legs and looking out at the lake.

"You don't seem to believe me when I tell you we're the only ones who can help." The Darkie didn't even look at Sonia. "What if we show you?"

Sonia stayed silent. Her eyes darted across the park. If she ran, would they spot the Darkie chasing her down? Would they help her? Would she be able to make it...?

"Don't think about running, by the way." The Darkie's voice was nonchalant, carrying an edge like someone carrying a hidden blade. "See the jogger? She's one of ours. The businessmen? Both in our pocket."

Sonia spat a few choice words in her head.

The Darkie gestured across the lake, to the bridge crossing it. "A few days ago, we got a tip about a Psychic missing their check-in date. Andrea Lindall, sixteen, Grade Epsilon, in the registry for five years. An orphan, already on the watchlist because of the accident she caused when her telepathic powers first came out." The Darkie's gaze fixed on the lake. "Now, the police, they're treating it like she ran away. Put up watches, all sorts of things. You know."

Sonia did know.

"But we know otherwise." The Darkie gestured to the bridge again. "We did some digging. She was attacked and kidnapped by some anti-Psychic idiots she went to school with. They were angry, you see. The government had deemed her powers safe and inconsequential enough to send her to a regular school. These kids didn't like that, so they wanted to be rid of her. We wiretapped a call where they detailed a plan to zip-tie her hands together and dump her in the lake."

Sonia couldn't stop a reflexive snort of disbelief. She could believe hate crimes. But—murder? If this were a film she'd have called bullshit faster than a paid film critic. Talk about breaking willing suspension of disbelief—this 'field trip' was probably inside her mind. And if the scriptwriter was Odette, Sonia had a few choice things to share with her fellow Psychic about her story.

"They don't consider Psychics human, you know," the Darkie said suddenly, barging through Sonia's thoughts. "To them, it's not murder. Murder is killing another human being. In their minds, it's not wrong."

Sonia's jaw clenched. Before she could make a point of ignoring the Darkie, a doubt took root and began to grow in her mind. That pattern of thought... She'd heard of people like that. Seen them. Met them. Unfortunately, she was now starting to wonder if the Darkie's unlikely story _was_ real.

The Darkie smiled sourly. "Here they come."

The group of teenagers Sonia had seen approaching them were none other than the Psychic girl and three teenage boys, shoving her along.

"Look away," the Darkie ordered.

Sonia did what she said, studying the tree beside her. She was tired of having her head pushed around.

"They might chicken out if they see us watching." The Darkie hummed noncommittally.

Sonia turned back to stare at her, her mouth moving and sound coming out before she could check it. "You're letting it happen?!"

"Of course not," the Darkie snorted. "I don't want to spoil the show. It would be a shame not to see our agents in action."

Indeed, as the Darkie finally motioned for Sonia to turn back, the jogger abruptly changed direction, heading back to the centre of the park and the lake. As the teens crossed the bridge, halting in the middle, the jogger slowed to a walk, as if she wanted to be silent. It happened so quickly and so nonchalantly that Sonia barely took it in; one of the three boys shoved Andrea into the water.

As the teens ran off, the jogger became a sprinter. She dashed to the bridge and dived in, emerging a moment later supporting a spluttering Andrea.

Sonia looked away.

"Now we're going to give her the opportunity to sign on," the Darkie said. "The police think she ran away, and who's going to believe her when she says that three otherwise completely ordinary boys kidnapped her and tried to drown her? We're her only chance."

They sat in silence as the jogger helped Andrea out of the water, talking to her all the while. They paused, standing at the edge of the lake. The jogger said something else. Andrea paused, then nodded.

The Darkie stood up. "Come on."

Sonia tried staying seated, but the Darkie grabbed her arm and pulled her up, shaking her head and muttering something about pointlessness.

Sonia was lead back to the car, forced to look at the ground throughout the long ride again, and lead blindfolded back to the room with the bed, told to take off her shoes and sit down. An exact mirror of going out.

A needle jabbed her in the arm and she was doused again with that icy numbness.

The cycle repeated, again and again. The Darkie would take her out on 'field trips', showing her disasters and situations no one cared about—except for Team Rocket. Scenario after scenario where they were the only ones who could do anything. Sometimes it was Psychics. Sometimes it was domestic violence, addiction problems, poor people forced into crime. Sometimes it was workers being exploited by employers, sometimes it was abusive trainers. Once it was a poor young woman trying to raise money to buy critical medical treatment to save her only living relative, her mother. And just to 'spice things up', one time it was an honest businessman (oh, the twist!) being mobbed by people who looked almost stereotypically poor out of spite. It was always in the evening, or early morning, or in the middle of the night, where Sonia had no hope of knowing where she was or getting away.

And despite it all, Sonia found herself slowly starting to believe them. Despite checking herself, telling herself to remember this was most likely in her head, each one pushed her further towards grudging acceptance.

In the beginning, the Darkie just showed her. Pointing out where the government and the people had failed and where Team Rocket had succeeded. Then, one time, the Darkie turned to her and said "Do something."

"What?" Sonia stared at her, suddenly panicked. It was a grimly cliche tragic story; a young boy, just having come into Psychic powers, suddenly hated by his friends and abandoned by his parents. And this boy, so lost and so alone, had decided to kill himself. A ten year old stood at the top of a building, preparing to throw himself off.

The Darkie gestured to him. "Do something. Save him."

Sonia opened her mouth, about to protest, panicked—then he fell.

In the same split second, the Darkie unleashed Sonia's powers.

They slammed back into Sonia, responding to her call. She teleported, focused on the boy. She was barely forming beside him, grabbing onto his shoulders and looking into his startled eyes, before she was teleporting safely to the ground.

Sonia let go of his shoulders, stepping away. "Don't," she said simply. "Forget what everyone says. Nothing's going to change if you just give in and prove what they say. Do you want all the Psychics after you to have to kill themselves, too? Stay alive, be a good person, prove them wrong."

Sonia turned away, seizing her shot. She could teleport away. She could run.

Nothing happened.

Sonia frowned. Her powers were still there; she could feel them. The Darkie wasn't blocking them. So why wasn't—

"Really?"

Sonia turned back to face where the boy had been. Standing there instead was the Darkie. She shook her head, almost smiling. "And here I thought we'd made progress."

Sonia glanced back to where the Darkie had been, then glanced back to her. The 'field trips' all made a horrid sort of sense now. She'd been a fool to ever think otherwise, to let herself be tricked—she'd come perilously close to taking a false step on the slippery slope of willpower and tumbling all the way down. "I—You—" Sonia swallowed, clenching her fists. "This is all in my head. It's always been in my head—all of them."

"Of course," the Darkie said dismissively.

They were suddenly back in that room, Sonia beside the bed, someone beside her with a needle. The Darkie leant against the wall, smiling at her.

Something snapped. And that something, when it snapped, flooded her with rage. Sonia lunged forward, drawing her fist back and aiming to punch the Darkie.

The Darkie's hand shot forward, jabbing Sonia in the throat. Sonia coughed and spluttered, stumbling away, hand to her throat. She retched air, eyes wide. Before she even regained her breath, the needle was jabbing into her arm and she was being directed back onto the bed, falling into unconsciousness

Another cycle started. This one was different; now Sonia was solving the scenarios. There were no more agents helping people out. It was her.

In one, Sonia stood with her arms crossed. She watched a guy get mugged, standing stoically beside the Darkie.

The Darkie smiled wryly. "No? Not going to do anything?"

Sonia didn't respond.

The Darkie shrugged. "Not my problem."

All of a sudden, the guy was alone again, standing straight. And the two men who'd mugged him began approaching all over again.

The scenario reset three times before Sonia finally stepped in.

Sonia started to stop caring. They were no longer people; NPCs in a video game that it was her job to save so she could move on already. The scenarios were always depressing, or extreme. Previously, Sonia balked at mildly gory horror films and games. Now something had shifted. Sonia was no longer shocked at seeing a person being murdered by a knife to the head.

This new scenario was different. The Darkie led Sonia through the halls of some government building, stopping outside the door to one office. There was a panel of glass in the door, so Sonia and the Darkie could see inside. It was dark, quiet, isolated—except for one person, still working away at a computer, illuminating her tired face. Sonia could only see the side, and the woman stared right at the screen, Sonia and the Darkie apparently outside her peripheral vision.

"That's Aiko Hirota." The Darkie spoke plainly. "She's a Nationals congresswoman, aiming to get replicas of some of Johto's more restrictive laws passed here. Specifically, she wants to introduce the Psychic quarters of cities, also known as ghettos. She has a particular setup which is very attractive and works well with Kanto, and right now is the perfect time; there has been a large influx of newly empowered or abandoned Psychic children requiring specialised government housing or boarding at Psychic schools. The government needs a better solution, but has so far been hesitant to copy Johto. If Hirota introduces it now, it will pass."

Sonia didn't know it was possible to feel nauseous in a dream.

The Darkie's gaze slid to Sonia. "Go into her head and wipe the idea."

"What?" Sonia stared at her, her apathy shaken off. "But… Doing that is so hard—and doing it without her noticing? Only _Sabrina_ could do that."

"Go into her head," the Darkie repeated. "And wipe the idea."

"But..."

"Do it." The Darkie's voice was low. " _Now._ "

Fear made Sonia numb again. She nodded.

Sonia felt the Darkie release her powers. Sonia immediately latched onto Hirota's mind, slipping inside like a ghost. It was the most effort she'd ever put into telepathy. If she drew Hirota's attention, the scenario would likely start again, counting it as a failure, and Sonia was just so drained. She wanted a break, and having to go through multiple do-overs would be more exhausting than just putting all the effort in on the first try.

She found the idea squarely in the centre of the consciousness. Sonia was nearly forced out, feeling like a stretched rubber band—it was so much effort to push through in a way Hirota couldn't notice or consciously fight back against.

Desperately, Sonia held onto the idea, following the trail it led and drifting through the memories it was tied to. She could just feel her own physical body, shaking with exertion, leaning against the wall. She found the core, the memory that formed the base of the idea, and before she lost all momentum cut it loose and crushed it into nothing. She sighed, releasing slightly—but as the train of thought leading away began to erode, horror dawned on Sonia; it was too slow. It wouldn't be destroyed entirely and Hirota would definitely notice if Sonia didn't get this done _now_.

Sonia's head split in pain as she forced herself back in and through the whole train of thought, sending it into oblivion and the memory of memories.

In the real world, she heard a muffled 'ow' of pain. Hirota's.

Sonia withdrew, breathing hard. Her head was light. What she'd just done was obscenely difficult—add in that she'd had to do it without letting Hirota know she was there, and it was insane she'd managed to do it at all.

Sonia looked up at the Darkie, weakly. Her voice held more pleading than power. "Now can I wake up?"

The Darkie just smiled mirthlessly, simply turning and waiting for Sonia to follow, Sonia's powers cutting out. Apathetically, Sonia followed on.

The next time Sonia woke up, the Darkie wasn't there.

"Well done!"

Sonia groaned, turning around to face the other side of the bed. Odette grinned back at her. She winked proudly. "Your first mission, a complete success!"

Sonia frowned. "Wh...What?" Her voice was hoarse and raspy.

Odette laughed shrilly. "Oh, you didn't know? Aiko Hirota is real! You memory-wiped a real person!"

Something terrible and foreboding rose up in Sonia, choking her, making her eyes water with tears. "No… No, she can't be real… This isn't real; you're lying…"

Odette giggled. "Aaaaand there we have it! The little Bunnelby is officially mind-scrambled. Ta-ta, Sonia dear!" Odette turned away. "Have a pleasant sleep!"

Odette teleported away. Sonia stared at the spot where she had been, barely noticing as numbness flooded through her once more.

* * *

Xavier came back inside Giovanni's office and closed the door, studying everyone present. Giovanni looked tense as a coiled spring, standing behind his desk with his shoulders broad and straight. Eve sat back languidly in her chair, but her expression was filled with concealed intensity. Her right foot leant on her left knee, both a show of how relaxed she was and how flexible and physically skilled she was, a not-so-hidden threat. Sird stood just behind Giovanni, shadowing him, her nose turned up ever so slightly. Xavier honestly couldn't predict how Odette would have responded if she were here.

Xavier catalogued all of their responses, analysing each one. He was a Team Rocket agent, yes, and a Grade Gamma, and Odette's former partner, which was just as hellish as it sounded. But that didn't mean he couldn't be an expert—that is, barely knowledgeable—on body language and psychology.

"What did she want?" Giovanni asked.

"Sonia Darkin," Xavier said plainly. "She wanted us to let her go."

Sird narrowed her eyes. "I hope you didn't promise her anything." The Psychic's gaze was steely and sharp. "Do you know how much that girl is worth?"

"She was very adamant," Xavier said carefully. "I didn't promise her anything outright, but she cares a lot about Sonia Darkin." He left the implications of that statement to the others in the room; stating 'that could be useful' outright would likely feel like intellectual belittling to all of the others in the room, especially Sird.

"She wants to trade something for the girl?" Sird's face was utterly impassive, her voice cold, but Xavier saw the tiny signs of superiority. They were subtle, only barely differentiated from the body language of a neutral individual—an uplifted chin. A broad, straight back and shoulders. "In raw power alone, Sonia Darkin is worth as much as five Grade Gammas. Coupled with skill, she could easily be one of the greatest assets the team will ever have. I doubt _she_ could give us something worth the payoff."

Giovanni's expression was calculating, the slight crease in his forehead deepening, his eyes narrowing and gaze downturned. "Don't dismiss it just yet." He turned to Eve. "How far have you gotten with the Psychic girl?"

Eve shrugged, lithe like a Liepard coiled to spring. "We came to the conclusion that convincing her naturally would be difficult to nigh impossible, so we decided to break her. Odette's definitely succeeding. We've just successfully disturbed her perception of reality; she isn't sure what's real and what's a dream."

Giovanni's light frown deepened. "We must not overestimate the power of one person. Her use could decrease if she's that mentally insecure, powerful or not."

Sird gestured flippantly with her hand. "I'm sure I could make her useful."

Xavier suppressed a shudder. Sird, a very powerful Psychic in her own right, trained, managed and lead the Psychics of Team Rocket. Sonia Darkin would be under her jurisdiction. Xavier knew from personal experience how hellish that could be—Sird's role as assassin and interrogator was that of a glorified sadist. Not only had he himself been subjected to it, but Xavier could see the cruelty in Sird's expression that many others passed off as simple coldness. Sird really didn't see Sonia Darkin as anything more than a tool. Not a human being.

Giovanni turned to Eve and nodded. "Go outside. See if there's anything useful she has to offer us in return."

Eve nodded sharply and brushed past Xavier, slipping through the door he'd come in by.

Sird turned to Giovanni. "We don't need to hold up our end of the bargain. Take whatever she has to offer, and simply keep Sonia Darkin."

"Not the best of business practices. Reputation is more important than you'd think." Giovanni raised his wrist, checking the time. To Xavier, it seemed more like a busy action, to avoid showing a nervous tic. "If we are known to break deals, who will make them with us?"

"But she can't say anything." Sird almost smiled, the corners of her lips twitching upwards. "Because that would be breaking a deal you already have with her."

"True." Giovanni's gaze swept over Xavier, resting on the door beside him. "Let's see what she has to offer first."

* * *

Xavier hated security detail. It was supposed to be a privilege, being Giovanni's guard. But really, all it came down to was standing about and looking scary. Xavier was really bad at the second part, so he usually had a Rubik's cube with him, solving it with telekinesis to make up for his lack of physical presence. Alongside a friend, he now stood guard outside Giovanni's door. Translation: he was leaning against the wall and solving a Rubik's cube over and over.

The whole 'trading the Psychic' saga had gone on for a rather long time; a longer time than the boss of a whole criminal organisation likely preferred to have to worry about it. Sird had finally convinced Giovanni to get the best of both worlds and lie, keeping Sonia Darkin and not keeping their end of the bargain.

"E-excuse me?"

A waifish, hunched figure appeared from the shadows. Xavier didn't even have to try with her body language; her shoulders were hunched forward, her eyes downturned, her steps small and shuffled, her hands clasped together in front of her and closing her off. She was dwarfed by a lab coat, swamping her in white—the colour of innocence.

The other guard perked up, standing straight, but Xavier barely reacted. "Hey there. You want to see the boss?"

She nodded, hesitant. "I-if that's all right," she said quietly.

Xavier smiled at her. He hated seeing people like this, so afraid of everyone else that they made themselves small and unimportant, a target to pick on but not take down and destroy. He stood up, opening the door. "I'm sure it will be." He glanced at his friend. "No need to worry."

His fellow guard gave him the thumbs up. Xavier knocked on the door, waiting for Giovanni's response.

"What is it?"

"Dr Smith to see you, sir," Xavier responded.

"Enter."

Xavier twisted the handle and stepped inside. She followed, shrinking even more, if it were possible. As Xavier snapped the door shut, she cringed inwards.

Giovanni looked up from a sheet of paper. He stood up, giving the waifish woman a tired smile. "What can I do for you?"

The woman swallowed, shifting slightly. "Th-the girl they have sedated… I-is her name S-Sonia Darkin?"

Giovanni's expression understandably darkened. He was probably tired of hearing that name for the day. "Yes."

The woman winced, closing her eyes tightly. She swallowed, opening them again. "G-Giovanni, sir… Please." She almost sounded like she was begging. "Team Rocket has hurt them enough. That family is... " She cringed, adjusting her glasses. "The father, the mother, the daughter. You've hurt them all. You still are. Please. Couldn't you leave them in peace? They deserve that, at least. "

Giovanni seemed to pause.

Xavier strained to read him. His boss's eyelids fluttered, ever so slightly—a reaction of shock, taking in information. Something new he hadn't considered.

"I-I'll never ask about the blueprints again!" The woman offered desperately, fearful she hadn't said enough.

Giovanni seemed to unfreeze, shaking himself out slightly. He gave the woman another tired smile. "I will think about it."

The woman's whole expression lit up with joyful surprise, as if she'd thought what she was doing was futile up until that point. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Giovanni's smile only grew more tired as the seconds wore on. "You can get back to your work."

The woman started, as if she'd forgotten. "Oh, y-yes. Of course." As she turned, her gaze connected with Xavier's for a split second before she left the room at a hurried pace.

As Xavier resumed his post, he tried to figure out what he'd seen in that woman's gaze in that split second.

He was shocked to find that he honestly couldn't tell.

* * *

"What? We're supposed to _wake_ her? B-but Odette said the next one was simulated!"

"This project's been terminated. There won't be a 'next' field trip."

Sonia felt light, muddled. There was sensation all around her, but everything seemed to shift and change and meld into black. She could hear sound, but she didn't know what it was. She could smell something, but she didn't know what it was. She could feel something, but she didn't know what it was.

"It's now or never. Are you sure? If we don't sedate her again now, she'll wake up and the whole thing will be ruined."

Sonia tried to sort out her senses from the blackness. Everything echoed. She shifted, remembering she had muscles. A new sensation registered; a dry, sore throat. "Zorua," she rasped. "Zorua." Where was her friend? Something was wrong…

"Oh, damn it! Ahhh… D-don't say anything… _obvious!_ Just answer; are you sure? Yes or no?"

"Yes."

There was a flood of sensation, shifting and blurring and changing. Sonia could feel her head, pounding away. She could feel her breath, heavy and hard, brushing past her lips. She could feel her eyelids, heavy. Groaning, she forced them open.

A blur of light and colour attacked her vision. She winced away, but then something touched her shoulder and pulled her up. She cringed, pain pounding in her skull. Something pulled on her hand, and Sonia's vision blurred together to form a picture. An IV in her hand, even paler than it usually was. She was sitting up on the edge of a bed, looking at the white floor below her. A hand clinically and swiftly removed the IV in between blinks. Another hand held her shoulder, gently pulling her up and supporting her. A constant white noise sounded in her ears, occasionally punctuated by the murmurs of speech or other interruptions.

She suddenly fell, crumpling; the hand had pulled her to her feet, but she couldn't stand. A stab of nausea jolted in her gut. She suddenly realised exactly how sick she was feeling. The hand helped her stand up, but she felt nothing but sickness and clamminess. She raised a hand to her lips, the cool skin of her own hand slicked with sweat. It was a sensory shock as it brushed against her skin. Her other arm was draped around something, something that felt like fabric; the shoulder of the hand guiding her. The hand helped her forward, encouraging murmurs breaking through the fog that countered sound.

The sickness flooded her more thoroughly, breaking the barrier of every sense. It rose up until she doubled over, retching, the sickness in her throat and in her head and in her chest. She tasted vomit, felt it on her lips, feeling something rising up and forcing the sickness through. After an endless moment's retching, the sickness finally faded somewhat. Another hand pressed a glass of water to her lips, other hands supporting her. She drank without thinking, her mind lost to fog. It could have been a moment or a few hours before the glass fell away and the first hand was guiding her away.

Slowly, steadily, her senses returned to her. She could see again, the clinical white and fluorescent lights flooding her vision. She could smell antiseptic, disinfectant, some sort of sharp and artificially clean smell, feel the cool floor through the fabric of her socks, hear the gentle patter of her feet against the floor and the gentle murmurs of the owner of the hand guiding her.

Most importantly, she could feel his mind beside her. She knew they were a he. She knew he was sympathetic, careful, pitying, trying to help. She knew his thoughts were centered on helping her keep her balance and on holding her shoulder. She latched onto his emotions, drinking them in, purging the noise away from her mind. As she welcomed the flood in, his emotions changed, accounting for the shock of having his mind leeched on. Then, an almost forgiving note, before it suddenly closed off.

Sonia gasped, clutching the hand-owner's shoulder tightly. She couldn't have that absence. She needed his emotion beside her, his thoughts as background noise. Silence meant terror and loss, hopelessness and painful memories.

"It's okay, it's okay," his murmuring voice soothed. "I'm Psychic too, I'm the one blocking you off, just me. Your powers are still there. Don't worry."

Sonia calmed slightly, trying to ground herself in reality. Was it reality? It had to be reality. It was too real, too sharp, in the forefront rather than the back of her mind. And that conversation she hadn't been supposed to hear, coming back to her now… It couldn't be a trick. _Please let it not be another of Odette's simulations._

"It's real," the voice soothed. He was Psychic, he heard her deliriously loosely guarded thoughts. "Here, look."

Something shifted into her field of vision. An arm, a wrist. An analogue wristwatch. Sonia stared at it, slowing to a halt. The Psychic man let her. She forced herself to think, taking the image in. It read nine forty-five exactly. She looked away, blinking a few times, then looked back.

It was still nine forty-five.

No, no… What if this was part of it, what if Odette was forcing it to be there? She shifted her hand up, finding the bare skin of the Psychic man's neck. She forced her power through, going into his head. Images, memories. Memories of him helping her up. Memories before that, watching Odette sitting beside Sonia's unconscious form, the Darkie standing beside them, directing the simulations. Memories of a life, a whole history thrust in front of her, little details that couldn't have been made up in that split second in which she dove into his head and resurfaced. There was something, some sort of meeting pertaining to her release, and she tried to dive in—but he forced her out, closing off.

"It's okay, it's real. You don't have to do that…"

His voice faded away, Sonia's thoughts the forefront of her focus. That couldn't have been accounted for. Everything about that man could not have been accounted for in that split second, not in detail that rich.

But some part of her still doubted. There was one more test.

In the simulations, she could never teleport away. It was always blocked off at the last moment.

So Sonia tried to teleport _out_. It was insanely dangerous and insanely difficult, trying to teleport somewhere she didn't know, couldn't picture in her head. She pulled away from the Psychic, stumbling slightly, unbalanced. She couldn't take him with her. It was almost manual, turning into aura, throwing herself in a direction, any direction, and forming again.

Green flooded her senses. She was outside, her socks meagre protection from the wet, dew-covered wintry grass underfoot. There was a definitive chill in the air, the nip of approaching winter. She was in a field, stretching out for a few hundred metres and edged all around by a forest. She was about to turn around and look for the base when there was the snapping sound of teleportation and a hand clapped over her eyes.

"Cheeky little Bunnelby!" Odette giggled in her ear. "Don't get ahead of yourself, now. You're heading out, but you're doing it the way we want. You're not getting any information to give to the police! We're a _bit_ better than that."

Reflexively, Sonia grabbed Odette's hand, trying to pull it away from her eyes. Odette was too strong, giggling at Sonia's frail attempts. Sonia tried to teleport out, but a spike of pain shot through her head, making her gasp.

"I said don't get ahead of yourself." Odette's cheery tone became slightly more dangerous. "You wouldn't want us to change our minds last minute, hm? And send you back under?"

Sonia stilled, heart pounding.

Odette giggled. "Good girl."

Sonia gritted her teeth, but did nothing else. Odette teleported them away, uncovering Sonia's eyes only when they were back in a nondescript white room. Sonia's shoes were there, and her coat. Sonia put them on, following instructions, reluctantly allowing Odette to blindfold her. Odette teleported her somewhere, and Sonia's powers were shut off in that now achingly familiar way. Sonia could hear the Darkie's voice, conversing with Odette. With a horrid jolt, Sonia realised she could recognise by feeling that it was the Darkie pushing her and directing her into a car, so used was she to the Darkie taking her on the simulated field trips.

The drive lasted for ages. Sonia almost tried talking to the Darkie, asking her where they were going, something—but common sense told her to stay quiet. Sonia was starting to fidget when the car came to a screeching halt.

The Darkie pulled Sonia's blindfold off, opened the door and shoved her out.

Sonia cried out, falling and hitting the ground hard. She heard the screech of tires as the car drove off, coughing and spluttering through the exhaust fumes. Her hands were scratched and sore from the asphalt, her clothes now dirtied and the fabric of her tights over her knees torn.

" _Sonia?_ "

Sonia looked up, still coughing. Through a haze of tears, she could see a face, crowned by crimson hair.

"Mal?" She choked out in between coughs. "Is that you?"

The blurry face nodded. "Sonia, are you—"

Sonia didn't care that she had her powers back. The world could blow up and she wouldn't care. She just let the utter elation flood her as she leapt up and crushed Mal in a hug.

Mal's froze in the embrace, but only for a moment. He softened, returning the hug, sighing with relief. "Thank goodness you're back…"

 _Sonia? Is that… SONIA!_

Strong arms wrapped around them both and practically lifted them off the ground in a crushing embrace. Sonia blinked away the tears to clear her vision; Kai, his face elated and streaming with tears of joy.

 _Ehhh?! SONIA! SONIA, ZORU! YOU'RE BACK, ZORU, OH MY—Hey, what is this, Zoru?! A group hug without me in it, Zoru?!_

A flying screaming ball of black fluff catapulted herself right into the space between Sonia, Mal and Kai, snuggling right up next to them and ferociously licking Sonia's face. "Zoru, zorua, azo azo zorua!" _YEAH! You're back, Zoru! Ahhhhh, you're back! Wheeeeeehehehehe!_

Sonia was laughing and crying at this point, powers be damned. "I missed you so much, Zorua."

 _You'd better have, Zoru!_ Zorua curled her paws around Sonia's neck in the closest a quadruped could get to a hug.

Kai gently let them down, the group hug breaking away, Zorua still dangling from Sonia's shoulders. Sonia hugged Zorua back, dimly realising she was grinning.

Sonia would have been perfectly happy if that moment lasted forever, the pure elation of the reunion and the embrace. Before the drama, before the explanations, before the worry. Just that one moment of pure, complete joy.

* * *

 **A/N: Ohhhhhhh my god I'm so sorry to anyone who read it when I first posted I copy pasted from google docs and _completely_ forgot to line break between perspective changes aahhhhhhhhhhhhhh I've fixed it now I'm so sorry please forgive me**

 **...:D?**


	18. A House Is Not A Home

_Whirr, whirr, click._

"How were you kidnapped?"

Sonia swallowed and sighed. "My travelling companions and I were walking through Viridian Forest." Sonia licked her lips, exhaling calmly. It'd be better if she was a bit more light-hearted, right? She forced some humour into her voice. "We'd just left the city and valiantly survived a terrible attack of the infamous crazed Beedrill."

Sonia heard a small laugh.

"Ah, Beedrill! Infamous, yes."

 _Whirr, whirr, click._

Sonia reminded herself to breath, calmly, slowly. "Yeah. We were walking, swapping stories of how we'd escaped from the Beedrill, when I sensed my powers go out. I… Freaked out about it." Sonia swallowed. "It wasn't very pleasant. Anyway, the four Team Rocket agents, they jumped out from nowhere. The others were all hit telekinetically or by Pokémon and the agents just grabbed me. One of them knocked me out with some kind of anaesthetic gas, and…" Sonia swallowed. "It was… Too easy for them, really. I was kidnapped."

"These four Team Rocket agents—do you know anything about them?"

Sonia talked about encountering them the first time, who they were, what they could do, a bit of their descriptions.

"These are some stubborn people, going after you like this."

"I suppose so. It is kind of their job." Sonia shrugged uncomfortably, belatedly.

"Can you give us a picture of what you experienced? What it's like, being held by Team Rocket?"

 _Whirr, whirr, click._

Sonia took a deep breath. In, out. Just a conversation.

"What were they like, how did they treat you? If it's too traumatic, of course—"

"No." Sonia cringed. She'd probably cut her off rudely, there. Oh well. "I'm sorry for cutting you off. But… I mean, as far as kidnappings by violent criminal groups go, I'm probably in the top one percentile of lucky people. There are people out there who have dealt with or are dealing with way worse than me. People shouldn't pity or praise me for what happened to me; I don't deserve it. Comparatively, they were _nice_ to me."

 _Don't belittle tragedy, no matter how 'small' it may seem._ Sabrina's voice. Sonia couldn't help it, though; she had been lucky. She almost felt guilty for it, for how easily she'd gotten off in comparison to some others.

 _Whirr, whirr, click._

"Why do you think they were so 'nice' to you, as you put it?"

"I don't know." Sonia could feel herself fidgeting, running her thumb over the tips of her fingers. She hadn't done that since her powers had first come out, when she needed to distract herself from the thoughts and the feelings. "They were trying to get me to join. I'm… Too powerful to force into it. They had to talk me into it. For a while, I had my own room and everything."

"For a while?"

"Yeah. After a bit, they… They got a bit less nice. They got impatient. I… I didn't want to eat or drink anything, in case they put something in there. I wouldn't talk, I wouldn't respond, I just kind of withdrew inside my own head. There were two agents who kind of… Talked to me, tried to change my mind. A Darkie—I mean, a Dark-type, and a Psychic. The Psychic was Odette Fairchild, the one who… You know.

"Kidnapped you?"

"Yeah. Anyway, she… They'd had enough of me not responding, so she teleported in, grabbed me, teleported out, jabbed a needle in my arm and sedated me, and then… Then I don't know from then on what was real and what was not."

 _Whirr, whirr, click._

"They… Toyed with your perception of reality?"

 _Whirr, whirr, click._

Sonia was painfully aware of her fidgeting. "Yeah. I'm… Still not one hundred percent sure this is real, to be honest. Ninety-nine point a lot of nines percent sure, but still not a hundred."

"I thought you said they were nice to you."

"Relatively." Sonia swallowed. "Relatively nice."

"So what did they do, while you were sedated?"

Sonia swallowed again, but it didn't seem to help. There was a lump in her throat, there really was. She knew this would be hard to talk about, but she didn't think her own body would rebel against her for it. "Odette, she went into my head. I tried to fight her out, but I didn't have powers. The Dark-type blocked me off. It was the most terrifying thing, having her going full force, not the gentle unobtrusive sensing of thoughts, but a no-holds-barred inquisition into your mind. I still… I used mental techniques that anyone could use, and I managed to force her out of my head, but… It was so exhausting. It took more than everything I had. She recharged, came back in, and I couldn't stop her." Sonia coughed; swallowing wasn't working on the throat lump, and it was getting harder to speak. "Then she… She came back in, and she…" Sonia sighed. "She went through my memories."

 _Whirr, whirr, click._

"All of them?"

 _Whirr, whirr, click._

"Every one."

 _Whirr, whirr, click._

"That's terrible."

 _Whirr, whirr, click._

"It... It was, really." The side of Sonia's hand cramped from her fidgeting. She forced herself to talk about the simulations, starting with watching Team Rocket helping, then helping herself.

"You may have been helping Team Rocket for real."

"About that." Sonia licked her lips. "The last one—the next time I 'woke up' after it, Odette congratulated me on my first mission being a success."

"Do you know if it that was true?"

"No." Sonia shook her head. "I didn't know if anything was real anymore."

 _Whirr, whirr, click._

"I see."

Sonia could sense the tension, the shock, the fear.

 _Whirr, whirr, click._

"Do you know why you were freed?"

Sonia shook her head. "No idea."

"How do you respond to the suggestion that you are actually now allied with Team Rocket and your freedom is an elaborate ruse? That you are a sleeper agent, if you would?"

Sonia raised her eyebrows, a reflex. "They violently kidnapped me and then made me the victim of some of the most serious abuse of telepathic abilities. Even if it wasn't just personal, they're almost single-handedly responsible for the economic and political ruining of the Kanto region, no offence. I'd walk myself over to Isolation Isle in Johto before I'd join them."

"Compelling words."

"I hope so."

"Is there anything else you'd like to say?"

 _Whirr, whirr, click._

Sonia had been thinking about this. It had been dwelling on her mind like an itch she wasn't allowed to scratch. And she had an answer.

"Yes."

"Go on."

Sonia swallowed. "It… It's for anyone thinking of joining Team Rocket. For any Psychics, for anyone." She took a deep breath. "Don't."

She paused, organising her thoughts. Everything was a mess in her head. "I-It's true that Kanto needs to change. But Team Rocket is symptomatic of the problem, not the solution. There is a right way to change things, and Team Rocket is not that way. We can't let ourselves become statistics, that Psychics are more likely to join criminal groups, or that the poor are more susceptible to crime, or that unemployed youth are more likely to get a job through Team Rocket."

 _Whirr, whirr, click._

She could feel it. She was rambling now. Oh, well. "We can't let the temptation of the 'easy way out' corrupt us. Because going for the easy way out, joining Team Rocket, going into crime… It won't change anything. If we take the easy way out, those after us will only be able to take that way too. You'll be locking future generations into going through the same hell you are, because no problems will have been solved, and they'll be faced with the same evils as us, perhaps worse. Somewhere along the line, somebody, somewhere has to stand up and do what's right and change things."

 _Whirr, whirr, click._

In the back of her mind, Sonia dimly noticed her fidgeting had stopped. She was on a roll now. "Advocates and peaceful revolutionaries have changed things before. And we can do it again. Problems like corruption and discrimination are not going to get up and solve themselves. We need to do something, or else the next 'you' will have to make the same bleak choices. For anyone thinking of Team Rocket, please. For everyone's sakes, think again."

A long pause.

 _Whirr, whirr, click._

The reporter smiled, relaxing and gesturing at the camera to cut it off. "That was it. Thanks, Sonia. It's very brave of you to do this."

Sonia made herself smile, standing up. "That's arguable. Thanks for letting me."

The reporter stood up as well, stretching slightly. "Nice monologue at the end, there."

Sonia cringed. "It probably came out really cheesy."

The reporter shook her head. "No, no, it was fine. Did you think about that beforehand?"

Sonia shrugged, embarrassed. "It was basically an articulation of everything that was going through my head to keep myself… Well, uncorrupted, for lack of a better word."

The reporter's smile didn't fade. "You know, I thought you'd be a bit less… Expressive. With body language. I'm sorry if it sounds ignorant or anything, but I didn't think Grade Alphas were so… You know."

Sonia made herself smile again. "I can be, when I want to. Sometimes my body language leaves me and it's really hard to smile, on bad days. It's like my body just forgets how emotion and body language works; can't do it myself, can't recognise it in others. But on good days I'm cringing and crying and laughing away. Sometimes, though, it's really hard to read other people and I need my empathy to remind myself what a person's expression means."

The reporter nodded. "Ah, okay. Thanks for that. I'm doing a report on Psychics soon and I really have no idea what I'm talking about." She shrugged helplessly. "I have no idea why they put me up to it, honestly."

"Good luck," Sonia said.

The reporter outright grinned, now. "You too."

Kai and Zorua joined her, having waited outside. Kai put a hand on her shoulder, smiling reassuringly, and Zorua jumped up onto Sonia's other shoulder with a grin. _I didn't destroy anything, Zoru! You proud of me?_

Sonia just sighed, smiling slightly, ruffling Zorua's fur.

Sonia left the recording studio as jittery as a Joltik. Would Team Rocket respond, at all? She was still a teenager; wouldn't hurting a teenager give them bad rep? They worked by being the better alternative to a corrupt, unfair legitimate system.

But she'd just effectively blown their low profile. She'd just single-handedly put them back in the limelight.

They were going to be _pissed off._

Then there was the law.

Sonia felt a wave of cold at the prospect that what she'd just done could get her accused of a high degree of misuse of telepathy. She calmed herself slowly, breathing deeply. Even if they chased a kid up for a crime which might never have even happened, which was unlikely in and of itself, lying would've gotten her in even bigger trouble anyway if they chased her up and asked about her time with Team Rocket. Besides, she'd made the decision to tell the truth. It was right that the world knew as much as they could about Team Rocket, and she as a victim—even if she didn't feel like she counted—was perfectly okay with the story being shared. So it should be. Freedom of the press and all that—she'd be a hypocrite if she didn't act to support her own views.

Suddenly, a freight train slammed into her. Well, it felt like that—she'd been glomped by someone who'd grown waaay too much to be fair. He'd attacked her with a massive hug that almost made her fall over. Zorua screeched, tumbling from Sonia's shoulder and into Kai's arms.

"Samuel!" Sonia couldn't keep the pleasant surprise away, smiling naturally. "You're back from Unova! What're you doing in Pewter?"

The ten-year-old boy grinned up at her, showing a gap in his teeth. "I'm here to see you! We all heard the news about you being back. Guess what, guess what? I _finally_ lost a tooth! And I got my Grade Delta certification!"

Sonia grinned back at him. "That's great! Good job, Samuel!"

"Samuel!" Barked a familiar voice. "Perhaps you could do without crushing our young friend here?"

Sonia quirked an eyebrow at Doris. "I'm your friend, now? So all I had to do to gain your respect was get captured by Team Rocket?"

Doris rolled her eyes with a huff. "It also apparently gives you an excuse not to control your emotions at all. Don't think I can't see your smile, girl!"

"Doris," Darcy reprimanded gently. "Perhaps _you_ could do without immediately criticising her?"

Doris stabbed at his foot with her walking stick. "Young man, we had to leave the Gym for this! I am certainly to be allowed my obligatory criticism, thank you very much!"

Samuel laughed. Sonia smiled, a genuine, warm smile. There was a warm, pleasant emotion inside, like a little flower blooming inside of her. Then her eyes fell on the fourth person.

Sabrina stepped forward, and Samuel retreated back, falling silent. Doris and Darcy ceased their good-natured squabbling. For a moment, Sonia was unsure she really was looking at Sabrina. No gloves, a pink spaghetti-strap top, a white blazer and white pistol trousers, pink flats. The white blended with her exceptionally pale skin, her expression neutral as always. This wasn't Sabrina the Gym Leader, Sabrina the Grade Alpha Psychic; this was Sabrina the person.

Without so much as a word, Sabrina stepped forward again and enveloped Sonia in a hug.

Even Zorua backed off, acknowledging the serenity of the moment. Sonia reciprocated, tension she hadn't consciously realised was there seeping away.

 _I'm so glad you're safe._ Sabrina's voice was perhaps the most calming, reassuring thing since Sonia's release. So warm, so caring, so genuine, something Odette couldn't fake in her head with all the reference points and telepathy skill in the world.

Sonia could feel the relief, the tiny little seedling of it, just at the edges of her empathy. She could also feel the tears in the corners of her own eyes.

Sabrina pulled away, the barest hint of reluctance registering at the edges of Sonia's empathy. "It's good to see you again, Sonia." She nodded over Sonia's shoulder at the Pokémon behind. "Zorua, Kai."

It was no surprise she knew about the name. Kai nodded, Zorua giving a mock salute and a lopsided grin.

Sabrina turned back to her, hands still firmly on Sonia's shoulders. "Your journey is going well? You're going to get help for all this, yes? See a therapist?"

Sonia ducked her head, embarrassed. "The journey's going fine. I… I don't really need to see one, do I?"

Sabrina shook her head. "I can barely believe you're still _acting_ sane, after what happened to you." Sabrina's grip tightened, ever-so-slightly. "There's a therapist who works with Psychics a great deal; the next time you are in Saffron City, I'll talk to your mother about arranging an appointment. For now, I'm sure the police have someone available in case of these sorts of situations."

Sonia bit the inside of her lip. "But it's fine, I—"

"No buts." Sabrina's gaze was stern, severe, but still oddly reassuring. "Don't belittle tragedy, Sonia, and don't try to shove this down. You went through something highly stressful and incredibly painful; this is something which needs to be addressed and gotten rid of, not bottled up."

 _Besides,_ Sabrina's voice sounded in Sonia's head. _Even I can tell from a mere surface read that you're holding onto a variant of survivor's guilt._

Sonia felt herself go cold.

She was distracted as Zorua leapt from Kai's arms to Sonia's shoulder, looking up at the Psychic Gym Leader. _Sonia's gonna be fine, Zoru! She got a strong head, and she got me, Zoru!_

Sabrina let out a slight laugh, a small smile twitching the corners of her lips. She ruffled Zorua's head slightly, almost fond. "Yes, of course. Do take care of your friend, hm?"

"Zoru!" Zorua nodded her head, puffing up her chest and tilting her nose up in exaggerated importance.

Sonia glanced at the four Psychics. "You came all the way over to Pewter for… What? To see me?"

"Don't sound so shocked, girl!" Doris barked. "Of course we came for you!"

Darcy smiled at Sonia. "See, she does care." He clapped Doris on the shoulder, ignoring her grumbling. "You were _kidnapped._ What were we supposed to do, sit on our arses when you were miraculously freed?"

Samuel giggled. "Arses."

Darcy's expression took on a sort of combination of mischief and consternation. "Oops."

Sonia smiled, again. Today really was a good day. "It's nice that you're here. Really. I'm happy you're all doing okay." She grinned at Samuel. "So how was Unova? I haven't been since I came here."

Samuel's face split into utter joy. "It was _great!_ My sister showed me all around Castelia City—it's bigger than Saffron! And she introduced me to all her Pokémon, and the other Gym Trainers, and even _Burgh!_ It was so cool!"

Sonia laughed. "When did you get your certification? Over there? Was Yasmin proud of you?"

Samuel nodded. "Yup! She bought me a Casteliacone afterwards!"

"Wow!" Sonia glanced at Zorua; the little fox's jaw had dropped open. "Lucky you!"

Why was it that she wasn't good with people, much less _kids,_ but these four seemed to drag it out of her? And only two years ago she'd been terrified of them.

How things changed.

* * *

It had taken Darcy reminding Sabrina of some onerous Gym Leader-y task to get Sonia to part with them. Sonia tried to, she honestly did—but blocking off the hurt and longing from their departure felt just a touch too cruel, a touch too callous.

Felix and Mal had waited for her in a booth in a cafe. Raphael, of course, wouldn't deign to wait for the person he hated. Mal had a small smile on his face as she walked in, Felix giving her a big grin, and Cascade waving at her. The egg case was nuzzled securely between them, Felix's arm draped not-so-subtly around it. Mal had something blue hanging around his neck. His two bears were playing on the seat beside Cascade, the seat opposite having been left free from her. With perfect arrangement, a mug of tea and a teapot were placed on the table, her phone beside it. She'd left it with them out of paranoia, in case it went off in the studio or something, or she hadn't turned the vibrate off, or she sat the wrong way or… Stupid paranoia.

She sat, nodding at the others in acknowledgement. Zorua grinned and poked her tongue out at Cascade; before anything could happen, Felix pushed a bowl of food towards Zorua. Predictably, the little fox buried her face in it.

Abruptly, Sonia realised what the blue thing around Mal's neck was. An extra, unfamiliar strand of whispery, thin thoughts had appeared at the edge of her own.

"How did you get a Dratini?" Sonia stared in surprise.

Mal smiled lightly. "An old friend gave him to me to take care of. He's slightly injured." He gestured carefully towards the blue, breathing coil. "His name is Seiryuu."

Sonia nodded, trying to smile and not smile at the same time. Felix inadvertently saved her from the awkwardness by plunging her headlong into more.

"Oh, Sonia! A 'Yannoa Darkin' tried to call you." He gestured to the phone.

Sonia sighed reflexively, before she could think about it. "Of course. Thanks." She couldn't quite keep the slight bitterness out of her voice, or out of her emotions. She took the phone, slipping it back securely into her bag.

Mal nodded to the teapot. "We got you tea. Our treat, of course."

"Thank you," Sonia said, trying to infuse genuine gratefulness into her tone. It came easily, today.

Felix frowned, emotion as plain as the nose on his face. "You're smiling."

Abruptly, said smile faded. Sonia mentally kicked herself; she was having an emotional day, and it hadn't been made any better by the stresses and highs and lows of the interviews and her friends.

Sonia felt compelled to give an excuse, if only for her own sake. "Friends came over to see me. They heard about the kidnapping and that I was free."

Mal nodded in understanding. Felix, for his part, gave a confused smile.

It took barely a glance to determine what sort of tea they'd ordered. "Elderberry tea." Couldn't quite keep the disappointment out there.

Mal immediately frowned. "What's the matter?"

It was almost funny, really. Sonia gestured to the teapot. "Elderberry tea—I don't actually like it, per se. Apparently, it's good for aura, whatever, some psuedo-scientific explanation as to why it cures headaches that a Psychic or Medium would get from overusing powers. I think it's that elderberries are plants which have a lot of aura, or something like that. I love the side-effects, not so much the thing itself." A part of her wanted to apologise, for some reason. The rest of her berated it for being stupid.

Felix looked absolutely humiliated. "I'm so sorry!" He rubbed the back of his neck, bashful. "I didn't know, I—"

Sonia shrugged. "Not your fault."

Mal was frowning. "So… What? I don't quite understand; it's not a cure for headaches, and yet it magically is for an aurically induced one?"

"Think of it like this," Sonia tried. "It's like if aura-users were a class in a video game, and elderberry tea functions kind of like a mana potion."

Felix stared at her. "You play video games?"

Sonia shrugged, mostly nonchalant, a shade self-conscious. Damn, emotional days were good for all the self-doubt, weren't they? "Yes, I actually have a personality and hobbies! Surprised?"

Mal smiled wryly. "It's less that and more the fact that it's video games."

Sonia found herself protesting. "It's just part of a theme, really. I read books, play _some_ video games, wri—" Sonia cut herself off. That hobby was a more personal one, and she'd almost let it slip. "I must admit it's mostly escapism." And partially to spite her science-obsessed mother. "I like fantasy. I've read all of Shauntal Oakwood's books—"

"You read Shauntal Oakwood?"

Sonia's empathy registered a rather large spike of excitement beside her. Mal's expression was surprisingly free; for someone so moderated, so calm and collected, this sudden excitement one would attribute to an ordinary person was like someone else exploding with glee and jumping up and down.

Sonia gave him a wry smile back. "So everyone else's normal mode is your fanboy mode? Not that I can talk, really."

Mal smiled, almost sheepish. "I must admit I can be rather formal at the best of times."

Felix laughed slightly. "So, uh, don't kill me for this… Who's Shauntal Oakwood?"

Mal and Sonia both turned to give him a dumbfounded look at the same time. He raised his arms as if to defend himself, expression sheepish.

Sonia was almost proud of herself, measuring by expression rather than emotion. But she shouldn't be proud; this was what she was supposed to avoid. Succeed at being human, fail at being Psychic. Succeed at being Psychic, fail at being human.

"Simply put, Shauntal Oakwood is the Ghost-type specialist member of the Unova Elite Four," Mal began. "But she is also the most venerated fantasy writer of our time."

"Not just fantasy." Sonia added. "Speculative fiction in general, and she's written some general fiction as well. She's a very good writer, very skilled, always has some sort of commentary in her books on either something base and political or big and existential. There are millions of pages worth of forum debate about the meanings in her books. The philosophy in them alone is incredible."

Felix blinked. "…Wow. That's… That's impressive, yeah."

Zorua lifted her head up from her food long enough to yip a few excited 'Zoru's'. Surprisingly, rather than trying to kill her, Cascade's expression furrowed and he lifted a paw to his chin, lost in thought.

Felix's eyes went wide.

"What?" Sonia asked. "What is it?"

Felix's lips were doing something funny that could have been described as smiling-while-avoiding-smiling. "Nothing. Just Zorua being Zorua." He grinned, a bit too wide and bright even for him. "We should head back to the Pokémon Centre. Raphael might be feeling abandoned by now."


	19. A Bitter Pill

As they walked back to the Pokémon Centre, Mal periodically glanced up at the sky, worried. He broke their group's silence with a worried frown. "Do you think it's going to rain?"

Felix looked up at the sky and shuddered, rubbing his arms. "It's not."

Mal glanced at him quizzically. "What makes you say that?"

"Hm? Oh." Felix looked almost embarrassed, hunching his shoulders. "Just feels like it. Sorry, did I say 'it would'? I meant I _think_ it won't. I mean, it _feels_ like it won't."

Mal nodded. "Of course."

Felix shuddered again. "I never liked grey skies. I love rain, but I don't like grey skies."

"I like grey skies," Sonia said.

Mal's lips quirked into a smile. "How very classically subversive of you."

Sonia shrugged, glancing up at the sky. Grey skies were nice, and they had the benefit of bringing back warm memories of home, back in Icirrus City. Before all the problems had started, when her biggest worry was if her mother would remember to cook again or if Sonia would have to badger her for take-out, or a growing pile of assignments from online school, or hunting for the book that had mysteriously disappeared in Kai's room.

And of course, Sonia hated blue skies. That did a lot to make the other option seem nicer.

"Why?" Felix blurted out.

Sonis shrugged again. "Grey skies feel comfortable, like a blanket. Like the sky's trying to make you feel better about winter or chilly weather in the only way it can. Sky can't make you hot chocolate with marshmallows, now, can it?"

Felix blinked, then smiled. "I never thought of it that way before."

Sonia found herself smiling. "This is the part where you grin, say 'you learn something new every day!' and resolve to adopt this attitude to grey skies in the future because you're the positive optimist."

"That felt redundant," Mal observed.

"Not when it comes to Felix," Sonia retorted. "Describing him as 'optimistic' or 'an optimist' isn't enough, so you have to go with something like 'optimistic optimist' to sum it up properly."

"Stop it, guys!" Felix hunched his shoulders and clutched the egg case tighter, consternated. Cascade patted his shoulder, shaking his head with a gentle sigh.

Mal laughed, even as they entered the Pokémon Centre.

Sonia frowned, turning her head to look. There was an unusual amount of people in the Pokémon Centre; had something happened—?

There was a Darkie.

Sonia froze, consciously feeling her heartbeat quicken. She was hyper aware of Zorua shifting in her arms, turning to look up at her with a concerned expression and quizzical 'Zoru?' She could single out the blank spot, the physical human where there was no mental presence in her senses, as they turned to face her almost in slow motion.

A Houndoom stood beside him, turning it's dark glare towards her.

They weren't the only ones. Three police officers and a woman in a suit and tie stood by as well. But it was the Darkie and his partner which instantly grabbed Sonia's attention.

Sonia had to remind herself to breath. _Remember class. Stay calm. They're not going to escalate if you stay calm._

"Hello there!" The Darkie grinned broadly, casually, striding over and holding out his hand. "You're Sonia Darkin. Ironic, huh? A Psychic has 'dark' in their surname. I'm Blake, by the way. Pleasure to meet you."

The Houndoom prowled over to stand beside him, a dark, narrow gaze permanently watching Sonia with a warning look, as if daring her to run. Blank spots, both of them.

Even the friendly 'Blake' was probably coiled and poised like a snake, ready to chase and capture.

Sonia was no longer able to smile. "What… What is this?"

Blake smiled again. "Straight to business, then? Okay, okay, I can respect that. Simple thing, really; you missed your check-in date."

Sonia swallowed. _Class. Remember your rights._ "I checked in a _single_ day late, and I was _kidnapped._ You can't seriously be chasing me up for this."

Blake shrugged. "I don't make the laws, kiddo. I just enforce 'em. This is Doomface, by the way. My Houndoom buddy. Also known as Doomie. He looks scary, but he's a big goofball on the inside, really. That's his work face. Which is why he's Doomface, get it?"

Sonia found herself staring. Blake dropped his hand to his side.

The woman in the suit walked over, heels clacking against the ground. Her suit and tie were a dark dried-blood red, complementing her tan skin and dark hair. "Miss Darkin, you are a certified Grade Alpha. Missing your check-in date is serious business." She didn't smile. "Bella Costanzo. DA of the District of Stannlet. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, I'm sure."

"But it wasn't my fault," Sonia choked out. "There was no way I could have made it—how is this effective law enforcement?"

"That doesn't change the fact that you broke the law—"

"Isn't there some clause for extraneous circumstances?!" Sonia found her voice rising, something in her throat threatening to choke her. "I was kidnapped! You can't honestly be saying that I'm supposed to magically check in while sedated in a criminal hideout that the police still haven't found!"

The woman in the suit didn't even flinch. "Miss Darkin, I will remind you that emotional outbursts do not speak well of you and hamper your defence. Namely, that despite your powers you are a functioning and amenable member of the community."

The nightmares were coming true. The nightmares of being hunted down by the Houndoom and the faceless Dark-types were coming true. Sonia swallowed her angry, terrified, desperate words, feeling them settle in her chest to feed the ever-growing feeling of terror. _Just focus on what they taught you. Don't say anything unnecessary. They can use anything against you. Don't demand anything, do what they want._

The woman straightened her tie. "There is also the matter brought to light when you were interviewed a couple of hours ago."

Sonia frowned.

The woman smiled, but it wasn't a kind smile, or even pretending to be one. Her smile radiated coldness, her emanation still, perfectly controlled—and anything deeper was hidden by the aura of _nothing_ emanating from the Darkie. "You confessed to aiding and abetting a criminal organisation."

Sonia's mouth went dry.

Aiko Hirota.

Her mouth opened and closed. "But I… Didn't know what was real… It might not have even _happened_..."

The woman smiled coldly again. "That's for the court to decide. We're going to need to take you into custody."

Sonia wasn't sure if the tears were from staring with her eyes open for so long or from some genuine, deep-seated feeling.

They could have left it. They could have left it.

But they'd chosen not to.

* * *

Sonia sat with her hands curled into fists, pushed into her thighs. She stared at her knuckles, white and pressed against her skin. Her hands were shaking.

Kidnapped, and now this.

Why? Why, why, why, _why?_

Kai sat beside her, silent, Zorua on his lap. Gently, Kai reached out and placed a hand on Sonia's back, stroking her gently. "Sawk," he murmured.

Blake leant against the wall, 'Doomie' beside him. He was under a confidentiality clause—he couldn't interfere with the defence unless there were very specific circumstances—but his presence still made Sonia even more uncomfortable than she already was. She still had her powers, but at the first sign of her using them in a way Blake didn't want and they'd be cut off again.

Just like with the Darkie from Team Rocket.

Sonia tried to stop her teeth from chattering by biting the inside of her lip. All it did was hurt.

The door to the room opened. Sonia didn't look up; she could recognise that presence. "Sabrina."

Sonia's mentor just sat down next to her and clasped Sonia's hand in her own gloved one.

Sonia felt the tears from earlier come back.

It wasn't fair.

"I found a lawyer," Sabrina said suddenly, breaking the silence. "He works with Psychics a lot, and he's quite calm. Not an irritating mental presence at all, hasn't had a single incident in five years of working with Psychics. His name is Hilton Obanashi. He has a few assistants, but they don't come out and talk to you, just him, because of the presence."

Sonia squeezed her eyes shut, trying her absolute best not to cry. "How am I supposed to pay for a lawyer?"

Sonia heard the tiniest little laugh escape from Sabrina. "You have helpful, rich friends, Sonia. Do try to play nice with Malcolm Thrones, now. He's doing you a great service."

Sonia blinked. Mal had… What? "You… You're serious?"

Sabrina arched an eyebrow. "That was less a question and more an expression of bewilderment, I assume. You know me better than that."

Sonia smiled half-heartedly, but it disappeared just as quickly. She sighed, wiping the slight wetness from her eyes. More took its place.

Sabrina squeezed Sonia's hand, trying her best to be reassuring. "Just be aware that your mother is coming, too."

Sonia was out of fresh negative emotion. She was starting to recycle previous worry, anger, hatred and fear. It felt stale, even more disgusting and clammy.

Zorua nudged Sonia's elbow. Sonia turned to look; the little fox looked so genuinely worried that it managed to drag fresh tears out of Sonia's eyes.

She was still crying, hugging Zorua close and with Kai and Sabrina's arms around her, when the lawyer came in.

 _Do you want me to stay?_ Sabrina's telepathic voice rang as clear as a bell.

Sonia only managed to send a messy general feeling of agreement back.

The lawyer closed the door sharply behind him, turning back to smile at Sonia, Sabrina and the Pokémon. He had a calm smile; it wasn't quite gentle, but it wasn't cold, condescending or even overly charismatic. It was just… Calm. He had neat but slightly spiky black hair and slanted eyes, and wore no blazer despite wearing a formal shirt, pants and tie. It all added together to give him a rather friendly feel without being overbearingly friendly.

Dimly, Sonia wondered if she should get Felix to take lessons from him.

"Hello," he said, still smiling. "I believe your name is Sonia Darkin, correct?"

Sonia nodded, wordless.

His smile widened slightly in acknowledgement. He came over to sit down, across the table from Sonia. "My name is Hilton Obanashi, but you can call me Hil or Hilton, if you want."

Sonia nodded again. She didn't trust herself to speak; she was still teary.

Hilton turned to Sabrina. "Hello again, Sabrina."

Sabrina nodded in acknowledgement. "Hilton. Thank you for coming."

Hilton smiled. "My pleasure." He turned to the Pokémon. "Nice to meet you too."

Zorua sniffed, suspicious, but then yipped a hearty greeting. Kai stood up and held out his hand. Hilton shook it.

"That's Zorua, and that's Kai," Sonia said quietly. "It's very nice to meet you."

Hilton smiled. "Well, you seem like a very nice person. It's nice to meet you too; I simply wish the circumstances were more favourable."

Sonia nodded, blinking back tears. No more crying, dammit. No crying.

"Great." Hilton clasped his hands together. "Unfortunately, we must start on something of a negative note. As I'm sure you're aware, we'll work under the assumption that everyone is against you. Anti-Psychic, that is. Judge, prosecutor, jury, possibly even witnesses—although, in your case, I think we should be fine with the last one. Unfortunately, with the rest, it is all too possible, so I would prefer we prepare for the worst and be pleasantly surprised rather than face an even more uphill battle than normal. All right?"

Sonia nodded, again. Zorua rolled her eyes with a muttered 'Zoru' and received a swat on the head from Kai.

Hilton gave Zorua a consternated half-smile. "Sorry if I'm encouraging any cynical habits."

Okay, this guy _definitely_ had worked with Psychics in the past.

"So, let's see what we have here." Hilton lifted a briefcase to the table, opened it, and withdrew a set of files. "First of all, can you tell me exactly what happened with the specific Psychic crime you're accused of?"

Sonia told him about Aiko Hirota.

Hilton nodded, neither his face nor even emanation shifting from a serene calmness. "All right. Thank you. We'll deal with the specifics of that later; for now, the rest of the facts. From what I've read, spotless record until now, which is going to be helpful. In fact, you tend to get your check-in three days early, on the seven day mark."

Sonia ducked her head. "It's easier to keep track of when you've assigned it to a day of the week."

Hilton smiled his smile of his. "Perhaps, but it also speaks of willingness to comply with the law, which is really what we're going with here and what a lot of Psychic cases come down to. Judges and juries can be antagonistic and slightly biased because they're working on the assumption that you want to be a rebel, of sorts, and you want to go rogue and are a Psychic liberalist but can't because of the law. If we can prove that you're willing and ready to comply with the law, that means you're even less like to be 'of guilty mind', or have _mens rea,_ as jargon calls it. That's the thing with trials; if you can prove the person wasn't trying to commit the crime or didn't want to commit a crime, then depending on what happened you can either get off innocent or get off with a much lighter sentence." He tapped the table, thoughtful. "You were under the impression none of what you were doing was real, if I have my information straight."

Sonia nodded. "Yes. I thought it was a telepathic construct."

"That should work," Hilton said, frowning slightly. "That comes under a couple of defences if we can stretch it, one of which can get you innocent. Do you know what 'mistake of fact' is?"

Sonia nodded, but Zorua yipped loudly.

Hilton glanced at her. "Do you want me to explain?"

Zorua nodded. "Zoru, zorua!"

"Mistake of fact, in essence, is when the person makes a mistake which ends up with them committing a crime," Hilton explained, smiling at Zorua. "It can be a perfectly ordinary mistake; for example, you buy ten items in a store and the cashier only charges you for nine. Both of you are under the impression you paid for all ten, but a security guard notices and stops you and you get in trouble. But it can also be a mistake like thinking you are paying for a legitimate service but actually giving money to Team Rocket. That's mistake of fact."

Sonia paused. "That's a defence I could use?"

Hilton held up his hands. "In an ideal case, with a less than stellar prosecutor and a fair judge. Unfortunately, Psychic cases are rarely ideal. I'm going to try my absolute best to convince them it was mistake of fact, and if the judge is biased I'll argue to get them replaced until they do it, but if they won't let it go they won't let it go."

Sonia swallowed, staring down at her hands. "What then?"

"Diminished responsibility," Hilton answered. He glanced at Zorua. "Would you like me to explain?"

Zorua nodded again.

"Diminished responsibility is essentially when circumstances mean the person who committed the crime was under some sort of mental affliction which stopped them from making their absolute best judgement, but not 'insane', which is a different defence altogether," Hilton answered. "Now, Sonia is under eighteen, but this is taken into account by the law and we can argue for diminished responsibility on top of that." He turned back to Sonia. "There is no doubt that you did not intend to actually memory wipe a real person. If they try to give you the full sentence or something closer to it, we're going to argue for the judge to be replaced or appeal it. But I am going to advise you to take any good deal; in essence, anything under the halfway mark for the sentence. The maximum for this is a prison term and the minimum for this is probationary measures, from extreme to minimal. Take anything that isn't a prison term; it's unlikely they'll be nicer."

Sonia nodded quickly. "Of course."

"Ahem."

The whole room turned to Blake.

The Darkie grinned and waved slightly. "Hey. Just letting you know that Officer Jenny and a _very_ nice detective known as Detective Brown are about to walk into the room in three… Two…"

The door opened right on 'one'.

Hilton rose to stand instantly, snapping the file closed. "If I may remind you that knocking on the door would not only have been a simple show of courtesy but also entirely expected, considering you could have just compromised the defence."

The woman who came through the door didn't seem to care. She just strode right by, nodded at Blake, and sat down in one of the chairs on Hilton's side of the table. She wore her hair in a messy plait and wore a leather jacket with her detective's badge at her waist. Officer Jenny walked in after her, a distinctly harrowed-looking woman. Unlike Viridian's Officer Jenny, she wore no obvious make-up, had messier hair and a more crumpled uniform.

"Detective Reagan Brown," the woman with the leather jacket introduced herself brusquely. "Miss Darkin, this is now an interrogation. If everyone not involved could leave the room?"

There was no 'please', Sonia noted.

Sabrina stood, glancing at Zorua and Kai. The karate Pokémon sighed, standing and taking Zorua with him. The little fox yowled in protest, but after a glare from Detective Brown, she shut up and let Kai pick her up and walk her out.

Sonia turned to Hilton, trying to swallow down the creeping panic. "Wh-what's my statement?"

"One moment." Hilton glanced at the detective as he stood, disapproving. "I'm very sure this comes under some sort of misconduct."

The detective shrugged. "I don't care. I'm on a schedule here."

Hilton sighed slightly before turning to Sonia. "Just tell the truth. You have the law on your side even with what happened. Don't leave any details out." He gave Sonia his signature calm smile before coming over to sit down beside her.

The creeping panic arrived, settling in the pit of Sonia's stomach. She could only guess what they'd do—but they probably wouldn't rely on body language. Next to useless with a Psychic. But she was having an emotional day—Arceus, damn her luck!

Blake settled back slightly against the wall. "Fair warning. I'm blacking you out for this."

Sonia glanced at Blake, her heart pounding. She tried her best to remain impassive. "Okay."

"Three," Blake said. "Two… One…"

Like a string being cut, something came over Sonia and cut her off from her powers. Noise Sonia hadn't consciously realised was there disappeared. An aching emptiness replaced it, an absence.

And a sea of painful memories.

Sonia focused on her breathing, trying to get rid of the uncomfortable thoughts in her head.

The sound of Detective Brown sharply placing a recording device down on the desk cut through it. "Oi. Stiff. You going to follow your lawyer's advice and spill, or do I have to drag it out of you anyway?"

"Please refrain from…" Hilton's voice sounded in Sonia's ears, but through the panic, only one thing stuck.

 _Stiff._

Sonia swallowed. "Where do you want me to start?" Her voice wavered slightly, just slightly.

The detective glared. "The kidnapping, genius. How they got you, where they got you, and everything that happened until your release. Everything."

Sonia took a deep breath and told the truth.

* * *

The one good thing, in this case, about Psychic crimes was how quickly they got dealt with. There were few Psychics, but there were many people out to get them and a special court for their crimes. Sonia's arraignment swiftly followed her interrogation, and her court date was set for only three days from today. It meant Sonia could, with luck, get back to life faster.

But it also meant Hilton was under extra time pressure, but he had his team of secretaries and the facts of the case were more likely to be rushed—meaning that Sonia, at a disadvantage already due to the likely jury selection, would be at an even greater disadvantage with less time to change their minds. Apparently they had a list of potential jurors ready for psychic cases who'd gone through several rounds of interviews already, leaving it down to the last stage of specific selection. Sonia tried not to dwell on the possibility this had all been set up on purpose to make life harder for Psychics.

Sonia just had to trust in Hilton and his army of interns and his nigh-absurd calmness. He had the law on his side—theoretically.

In the meantime, Sonia was under a Pokémon trainer's equivalent of house arrest. She was stuck in the most secluded room in the Pokémon centre, the one on the farthest end of the top floor. And, best part, she got _Blake_ for a roommate.

Fun times.

Kai and Zorua got to stay with her, at the very least; Sonia was judged to be a low flight risk They did take her phone, though, but she'd get it back soon; they just needed to look for incriminating communications and things like that. For some stupid reason. The room was fairly large, divided into three almost-spaces; one bedroom-y area on one side, a few comfortable seats, a coffee table and a television in the middle and another bedroom-y area on the other side.

As Sonia set her bag down in her new room, she studied Blake as he flopped lazily on the couch and turned on the television. He had the same effortless lithe energy as the Darkie from Team Rocket, languid and dangerous like a patient, poised Liepard. For a Darkie, who tended to be quick and light but not physically strong, he was brimming with wiry muscle. He wasn't nigh-bursting with muscle like a Fighting-type at full power, but he was still dangerously strong, clear even just with looking. He would've needed to practically stuff his body to the brim with his own aura to get to that point—and that would be from a healthy, normal body as a starting point. He would have had to pump even more if he was less than that, and for all Sonia knew he was morbidly obese without his aura's supernatural abilities. But even with what appeared to be massive amounts of physical buffing, he still had the leftover aura floating around to silence her abilities when necessary. Not just any Psychic's; Grade Alpha _Sonia's_ abilities. And, he was alone. No backup save for the obligatory Houndoom partner. For a Grade Epsilon, Delta, maybe even Gamma? Yeah, sure. For an _Alpha?_ Something strange was going on.

"Blake?" Sonia asked from across the room, pulling her toiletries and her notebook. "How powerful are you?"

Blake sat up on the couch, but didn't turn to her. "If you were to translate my Dark abilities into Psychic ones, I'd probably be… Yeah. Grade Alpha."

Sonia dropped her notebook on the bed. Shock coursed through her briefly before she stamped on it with a mental boot heel. She had been partially expecting it, but hearing it out loud...

"Impressive," Sonia said simply in response.

Blake shrugged. "Not in Darkie terms. We only have unofficial numerical ratings from one to three."

Sonia set her things down and walked over. "Impressive anyway. They trusted that power level enough to guard a Grade Alpha solo."

Blake shrugged again, cracking his neck. "Sure."

Sonia wasn't entirely sure with her lack of empathic safety cushion, but he sounded unconvinced. "What is it?"

Blake turned to her, a smile on his face that seemed off-putting, as if it was indicating something other than happy at the same time. Maybe… Sadness. "I'm gonna be honest with you, Sonia. If I could trade the 'honour' of being the Darkie who could go solo against a Grade Alpha for any other mediocre, happy life, I'd snatch it in a heartbeat."

Sonia paused.

Well… It made sense. She of all people could see that.

She sat down beside him, crossing her legs on the couch. "I can understand that."

Blake's smile changed a bit, seeming happier. "Yeah. You would."

It didn't sound accusatory, even though the words did… But… Dammit, she was useless without her empathy. He was a blank.

"...Sonia Darkin…"

Sonia jumped to face the screen.

"Argh! Turn it off!" Sonia jumped for the remote.

Blake held it up, changing the channel, seemingly amused. "Why? The interview coming up? Hate the sound of your own voice?"

Sonia gave a strained smile. "Maybe. Mostly I just don't want to hear all the strangers bad-mouthing me."

Blake shrugged. "Your call. Personally, though, if I were on trial I'd like to know what the public and therefore jury's likely opinion is. Sure, lawyers take care of this, and I can assure you Hilton is probably across the corridor right now watching the very program you turned off. Still, wouldn't it be nice to keep up too, know what you're up against?" He had a clear, understandable smile on his face with just the light hint of mischief. He winked. "And if they're complete and utter assholes and you get too emotional, I can always black you out until you calm down."

Sonia studied him. She was stuck with him for the trial, and he seemed like a pretty amiable guy. On a more important note, even though any testimony he gave would be handled with a few pinches of salt due to potential bias, if he spoke well of her it could make the prosecutor's game less strong. Of course, circling back to a selfish reason to make a friend. "You win. Turn it back on."

Blake outright grinned and turned it back on.

"...is clearly a cover story," some man in a suit and blue tie said. "I mean, a Grade Alpha being tricked by some other Psychic's telepathy? Come on!"

Four people were seated at a table in classic news talk show fashion. One face was pasted up onto the screen on-set, coming in via video—a familiar face, which with mild shock Sonia realised belonged to Professor Juniper. Professor Juniper, renowned Pokémon and aura professor, of Sonia's home region no less, now knew Sonia existed and was talking about her on television.

...Huh. That was… Weird. Really really weird.

The feed jump cut from Blue Tie Man to the host, a dark skinned woman in a purple dress. "Professor, can you clarify for us if it is indeed possible for a Grade Alpha Psychic to have been affected so powerfully by another Psychic?"

There was the usual delay before Professor Juniper spoke, the screen now filled with the feed from her video. "Thank you, Kelly. First, I'd like to say it's good to ask as many questions as possible and learn as much as you can before passing judgement."

"There." Sonia said, leaning back. "Someone making sense."

Blake smiled at her, then turned back to watch.

Juniper continued. "The Psychic Grading system isn't indicative of every Psychic ability, but rather, an overall assessment of the aura's power which may manifest itself in different ways. Sonia Darkin may well be an extremely powerful telekinetic, but a very weak telepath. In that case, even a much lower grade Psychic, say, a Delta with fairly powerful telepathy, would have been able to telepathically overpower her. Even if she was a respectable telepath, she could be more geared towards another power, again using the example of telekinesis. In this case a telepathically powerful Gamma or Beta could possibly be sufficient. And there are various scenarios in which she could otherwise be overpowered; Team Rocket have access to Dark-type humans and possibly even aura-suppressant drugs, in which case infiltrating her mind would have been as simple as any normal individual." Juniper smiled and bowed her head slightly. "Thank you."

Blake grinned. "Unova for you, huh? Even your Pokémon professor likes Psychics."

The statement had her riled up before Sonia had even started guarding against herself. "Not necessarily," Sonia retorted. "She just recited information which anyone who took the time to learn would know."

Blake held up his hands. "Woah, didn't mean to offend you. Sorry if it came off that way—I meant that you guys have a pretty great attitude. You're Unovan, aren't you?"

Sonia forced herself to calm. Sensitivity sucked as a Psychic; she needed to take the conversation away from flammable material. "Accents are supposed to change if you come before twelve years of age—I suppose I was just too isolated. And my mother's accent is heavy and my school has students from all over, so."

Blake smiled, but it faded quickly as he glanced back at the screen. "Ah, great. Mister Blue Tie's talking again."

Sonia turned back to the screen.

"Why release her?" He was saying. "This isn't exactly Team Rocket's MO—kidnapping was something they did in the old days, before they went underground. And now they have kidnapped someone, a Grade Alpha Psychic no less, and they just… Let her leave after nine days? Come on, that's a red flag if I ever saw one. She could be a trap, a sleeper agent."

Another man, one in more casual dress with a somewhat disordered appearance and darker hair, immediately challenged him. "And that's prejudice speaking if I ever heard it." He leant forward, cutting Blue Tie off with a hand gesture as he sputtered a protest. The second man calmly continued despite his more dishevelled look. "Miss Darkin's record is spotless. Her powers show up and rather than killing everyone or exploding a building, she starts going to a Psychic school of her own accord. She's never missed a check-in, never had an incident, got Grade Alpha certification seamlessly."

"How do they _know_ all this?" Sonia stared at Blake. "This can't all be on the IPR. Do they really release all the details of accused Psychics even if they're minors? That's actually legal?"

Blake seemed faintly surprised, by Sonia's best guess. "Yeah, even if they're minors. Now my turn; how does miss know-it-all _not_ know this?"

Coming from any person while Sonia was without her powers, that would have sounded mean-spirited. Yet somehow Blake managed to inject enough playfulness into it for her to see it, without him seeming straight-up over the top.

Sonia shrugged absent-mindedly; she was more focused on studying Blake. "How is it that I can still kind of tell what you're feeling? My empathy isn't working on you and with most people I wouldn't be able to really tell what they were feeling."

Blake's expression shifted slightly. "Oh, that. Yeah. I'm, uh… Used to Psychics. I've been in almost every post the government has for a Darkie; spent some time as a prison guard, spent some time as an agent, spent time as a bodyguard for Psychically-threatened politicians, spending time now as an interim guard, etcetera etcetera. You know, all of it. I just… Made an effort to start emoting in a way which still made sense to you guys."

"Why?" Sonia tilted her head. "I mean, isn't it a positive when the person you're guarding is scared of you? Unable to read you?"

Blake smiled in that same sad, dead way as before. "For some, yeah. In my opinion I prefer it when they know my apology is sincere."

Some emotion wrenched inside of Sonia, grabbing onto her centre and twisting.

Sonia quashed it and turned back to the TV screen.


	20. Home Is Where The Heart Is

The black night sky was sprinkled with stars. It was striking, in an odd way. It kind of hammered in that Sonia was on a journey. That she wasn't at home, in a city with smoggy skies.

Sonia leant back on the park bench, studying the giant collections of gas which had decided to show themselves to her as twinkling shards. For a moment, she tried to imagine just being on a journey. The annoying parts, like arguing with the others, then the interesting parts, like the prospect of going on a clue hunt about her father like a character from a mystery book, not to mention the good parts like just being free from school for a whole year… Even as she'd grouched about some parts of it, going on a journey was like a dream. Then reality had come and smacked her in the face.

Her father had been furthest from her thoughts, and every time she tried to think of something her mind drew blank after blank like a gun which had been loaded with nothing but. She felt almost painfully isolated, lonely with only her two friends there to help her and her three human companions driving her away—or her driving herself away. She was almost embarrassingly dependent on Kai for basic things, him acting as her parent. Even this short time span had been an emotional rollercoaster, with one large-scale blow-up already—something she hadn't had in over a year.

And then Team Rocket.

It still felt like a dream, really. Like she was just sitting here on this park bench, on her journey, and all of the past two weeks had been made up, a story she'd invented while daydreaming. After all, that made sense. She was alone, getting some space, and Kai was watching over a deeply unconscious Zorua, crashed after a mystically obtained sugar high. Certain elements were so normal.

But then she saw Blake and Doomie on another park bench a few metres away, and she was reminded that she was going to go on trial tomorrow for nearly the worst possible sort of telepathic crime, that she'd spent three days trying and failing to mentally prepare herself for the worst.

Sonia tried to quiet her mind, trying to imagine she was alone in front of the Pokémon Centre, that she was just sitting on a bench in front of a quiet, empty street and looking down an empty boulevard, accompanied by a few resolute, static street lights and the faint signs of greenery and buildings. Quiet. Alone. A single, still moment, in which she wasn't suffering or hurting and she could imagine that no one else was either, that this one moment was a universal moment of… Not happiness. That was too much to ask for. A universal still moment of simply being. Maybe in the next moment, a knife would stab down through a shoulder, or a bullet would thunk into flesh, a cruel word would be uttered, or sad news delivered. But just for this one moment, Sonia could at least pretend that those moments would come the moment after. That just for this split second, no one was hurting.

Sonia's eyes fluttered closed as the moment passed, a sigh escaping from her lips. Any more would be too much to ask for.

Something flittered in Sonia's senses. She opened her eyes, registering what she was experiencing. Someone had teleported within her empathic radius, fairly close by. Lazy interest reared its head, briefly making Sonia wonder if she should go over and see who it was. Instead, she crossed her legs and stared back up at the stars.

The flitter happened again.

The presence was—

"Ralts," said a quiet voice.

Sonia jumped, startled, skidding to the left as a Ralts appeared on the ground beside the nearest light, its body hugging close to the pole. Sonia calmed herself, seeing a street light flicker in response to her flared emotions, thankful that luck allowed only this minor emotional flare to have caused anything rather than one of her bigger flares.

"Hey," Sonia said quietly. She dragged a smile onto her face, managing to make her muscles twitch very little. "Are you alright?"

The little Pokémon's telepathic presence flowed, not smooth but not rough, not wild but not steady, not continuous but not broken. Like a rippling pond of water in zero-gravity, a shifting ocean of tie-dye waves. Through it, whispers of thought sounded themselves, and the echoes of subconscious thoughts finally began to reach Sonia's telepathic ears.

 _You… Are… Like… Me..._

Sonia's smile suddenly felt much more real. _Yeah. I'm like you._

The little Ralts hesitated, looking up at Sonia. The Ralts studied Sonia for a long, drawn out moment, before slowly, carefully, the little Ralts started to shuffle closer. Upon reaching the bench, the Ralts lunged for the leg and wrapped its—her, Sonia could sense—arms around the metal. She looked up at Sonia with wide eyes, her energy pulsing with anxiety. She hesitated, and very slowly, the echoes of coherent thought reached Sonia, the edges of ripples in a pond.

 _Do you feel it too? Not sure how to describe it. Only have made-up words. The flashlings. Sounds silly, sorry. The dead-tides._

The words were more purposeful, this time. Before it had been tentative, disbelieving. Now it was almost desperate.

And even though it was nonsensical, it was also crystal clear.

 _The emotions?_ Sonia asked. _What everyone else is feeling?_

The Ralts nodded. _The heart-eddies._

Heart-eddies. _That… Fits. It's very beautiful._

The Ralts' face seemed to come alive with joy. _You… Think so?_

Sonia's smile felt more real every second. _Yes. I think it's poetic. It's something I'd like to remember and use, if you don't object._

The Ralts nodded eagerly, then paused, and shook her head quickly, then tilted her head and nodded again, before shrinking away in embarrassment. _You can… Use it…_

Sonia beckoned gently. _You don't need to be shy. Come over and sit up; it's much more comfortable. And I might look less scary that way, if I'm less big and high-up._

The Ralts giggled slightly, hunching her shoulders as she covered her mouth with her hand. _Oh… Okay._

Sonia patted the bench next to her. The Ralts crouched down and then leapt up, grabbing onto the edge of the bench and pulling herself up on top of it. She walked slowly over to Sonia, unsure, then sat down. She was quiet for a moment before scooching herself even closer.

Sonia felt a small hum of laughter escape her before she could stop. _So, what brought you over to me?_

The Ralts shrugged slightly. _I could feel you… Aura, Psychic, I mean. Presence. Your. Your presence._ She hunched her shoulders, bashful. _You're strong… Like a beacon._

Sonia leant back, looking back out onto the nighttime street. _All right. But—why come over to me? Are you alone?_

The Ralts held her hands together, still.

Sonia turned back to the Ralts. _Before all that—sorry for being rude. My name is Sonia Darkin. What's yours?_

The Ralts turned to look up at her, eyes wide. ... _Lilith. My name is Lilith. Friend called me Lill._ She paused, smiling shyly. _Sonia is a pretty name._

 _Thank you._ Sonia sent her a feeling of mental warmth. _So, if it's all right with you… What's going on?_

Lilith turned back to look at her hands, fiddling. _It's a long story…_

"Hey." Sonia made her voice soft, gentle. "You seem a bit lost. I just want to help."

Lilith looked up at her, eyes still wide. She looked so lost, and Sonia could feel the edges of her fear; it had taken her great courage just to approach Sonia and it would take even more to actually ask for whatever it was Lilith needed.

Lilith sighed. _I came looking for my friend. You see, I'm… I'm from Sinnoh. My best friend, a Sneasel, Eva, she… She was taken by poachers. I followed them, and they were sending her to Kalos… So I stowed away on a cargo plane, but… I ended up in Kanto and now I'm lost and alone and I don't know what to do and could you please help me—_

Sonia blinked in mild shock as Lilith's telepathic voice shuddered and faded swiftly, leaving Sonia with nothing but a throbbing mess of heavy, _heavy_ negative emotions. Lilith felt everything amazingly strongly.

Like Sonia had, before. Before she'd had to shut herself down. Before, she'd been so sensitive, so furious, so dejected, so ecstatic, felt so much more than everyone else understood, felt so lonely, and now—

Sonia focused on trying to get her telepathy to get through the maelstrom of emotion—it couldn't. "Lilith, is there anything you want me to do?"

The little Pokémon paused, trembling slightly. _I don't know… I just… I've been alone so long… I don't know what to do…_

"You just want a break from life?"

Lilith looked up at her, pulsating with a mite of surprise. Lilith's thoughts shaped abstract notions in Sonia's head—Sonia had just phrased exactly what Lilith had been feeling.

Sonia tilted her head slightly, smiling, feeling the waves of Lilith's emotions against her Psychic senses, feeling her aura interpret it. "I get it. I really do. Sometimes everything's happening so quickly and so unfairly, and you just feel like sometimes you have all the time in the world, and sometimes you never have enough, and if only you could split it all up and divide your time where you needed… So you had more time to enjoy the nice times and just rush past the bad things. And it's all so strong and overwhelming and while everyone else feels so _fine_ things aren't fine. Because they don't get why it's all so heavy, why it's all so much. Or at least, they refuse to show it, and now you're alone. That's… That's what you're feeling, right?"

Lilith was silent, her body going still. For a moment she simply sat there, in silence, until she finally looked up.

There was a small smile on her face.

 _Yes._

Sonia smiled back, surprised to find that it was almost natural. "How about we go inside? It'll be warmer, and I'm sure there's a way to make hot chocolate in a Pokémon Centre."

Lilith nodded quickly, almost too quickly. _Thank you! Thank you so much… Uh… You can call me Lill._

"It's no problem, Lill." Sonia felt something good, something warm and comforting, flowering inside her. What the hell. Blake was nearby. She wasn't going to shut it off.

Sonia offered her arms, her thoughts loud for her intent to be clear. Lill very shyly accepted, letting Sonia pick her up. Sonia stood, turning to Blake.

As her eyes fell on the Darkie, Sonia's thoughts flashed forward to prospects of tomorrow. It'd either be fine and she could continue her life as normal, or the end of the world. Happy days, huh.

Sonia forced it out of her mind and focused on the thought of tiny marshmallows swimming in chocolatey liquid. "Blake. Do you happen to know how to make hot chocolate in a Pokémon Centre?"

* * *

"It's okay, Sonia. It's not the end of the world."

Sonia sat on the bed in her room, knees drawn up tight to her chest, eyes red and itchy, her cheeks long since dried.

"It may not be—but it's still something catastrophic," Sonia mumbled.

She'd plead not guilty at the arraignment—Hilton had prepared himself to argue as hard as he could. Sonia had been almost confident, then. It seemed like a surmountable challenge—it didn't feel real, almost. It was when you were still in denial, that the bad thing wasn't about to happen, or it was just going to go away.

This wasn't going away.

After that, it all went to hell. First came the discovery that the terrifying District Attorney was the one taking the case, of all people. Almost definitely the most competent lawyer they had. Just before it started, Blake had her blacked out, and they had another telepath go through her memory of the incident and assess its clarity and how it filtered through to verify if it was real or not. They'd also brought in _Aiko Hirota herself_ and gone through her mind to find Psychic traces—something which put the woman in a decidedly foul mood. She'd testified that she had indeed been working alone very late one night, suffered a horrible headache and momentarily blacked out. And on top of that they'd found proof that Hirota's computers were hacked right after Hirota had said she'd been stricken by that headache, in a manner which befit Team Rocket's MO.

It was real.

And a part of Sonia hadn't been willing to believe that until now. That part of her still hadn't while the rest of her was freaking out.

The arraignment had passed, and as per the norm for the rare but obsessed over Psychic cases, the trial date was astonishingly soon—another few days. It had come far too quickly. Was it really even enough time for Hilton to prepare? Enough time for Costanzo, even? Enough time for the defendant to consult with the attorney, for the jury to be organised, for the prosecution to find witnesses and collect evidence? Was it really enough time to prepare?

But they had, somehow. Arceus, had Costanzo prepared.

" _The defendant is a Grade Alpha Psychic. Fact." Bella Costanzo paced slowly before the jury, delivering her opening statement. She was the district attorney in all of her power and glory._

 _Her suit was still dried blood._

" _The defendant telepathically went into the head of a Kantoan politician and altered her memories. Fact. The defendant did this at the word of a Team Rocket member. Fact. These facts, when assembled, form a very clear picture. As the prosecution will show you, the defendant abused her Psychic power in a very serious fashion, in order to aid and abet a criminal organisation."_

 _Costanzo's smile—it was one of confidence, assurance, something cold and even. "This is the choice that the defendant made—and we must use the law to hold the defendant responsible for that choice. The defendant holds great power—her choice to misuse it cannot be permissible in our society if we are to keep it safe. Ladies and gentlemen; help keep Kanto safe. Thank you."_

 _Hilton did not look the same, when he went up to deliver his opening statement. He was still even. Just more… Sombre._

" _Greetings, jury. You have been asked to carry a heavy, heavy burden—deciding what happens to this young girl before you." Hilton gestured, his hand moving almost gently through the air, expression soft but heavy with the weight of the trial._

" _Sonia Darkin is a Grade Alpha Psychic, but also a thirteen-year-old girl on her Pokémon journey who was taken against her will by the violent criminal gang which plagues our home region. Sonia was not, as the prosecution may have you believe, willingly and blindly serving Team Rocket. Sonia was coerced, led to believe she was acting inside her own mind and not affecting the real world, and this—not any malignancy on her part—was what lead to this tragic incident." Hilton took a deep breath in. "The defence shall prove this to you absolutely, that there was indeed reasonable doubt that Sonia Darkin committed any crime."_

Sonia bit the inside of her lip, trying to stop it from trembling. "I-I'm sorry, Blake," she said, barely keeping the tremor from her voice. She was. He'd recognised how emotional she was, and had gently asked her if she'd like him to continue blocking her powers until they got back to the room. She'd said yes—and the moment he'd released them she'd broken his suitcase with an uncontrolled telekinetic burst and someone in the building other than her was also having a tearful breakdown and it was like a very massive fly buzzing in her senses and refusing to leave and getting endlessly louder and more annoying and washing over her and making her own sadness worse as it piled on top of it and felt like it was her sadness too—

Sonia made a garbled sound which could have been a groan and closed her eyes, falling back on the bed.

The first day of the trial had been an objective disaster.

Hilton had done amazingly well. He'd done all the research, fought brutally hard, given some clever and powerful speeches, combatted everything the DA had thrown at him—she'd just played the game equally as skillful. So skillful, in fact, that it was downright terrifying. Costanzo pulled no punches, even in a case against a minor. In fact, if this was how she dealt with someone under eighteen, Sonia didn't want to see how she prosecuted an adult. On top of Costanzo's terrifying levels of competence, it was almost painfully obvious the judge was on her side. Few of her arguments were overruled, whereas Hilton could barely get an argument in edge-wise. If this didn't scream 'outrageous levels of institutional bias' then nothing did.

Lill jumped up and grabbed onto the edge of the bed, wriggling and making noises of exertion for a short while before she finally pulled herself up and crawled over to sit beside Sonia's leg. _I'm sure you'll be fine. There was definitely reasonable doubt you committed the crime—so they can't convict you! Right?_

Sonia, Zorua, Kai and Lill had held an introductory meeting over mugs of hot chocolate and a bag of tiny marshmallows Nurse Joy had let them borrow under the condition that they didn't finish it and that Zorua got none, having already wizened up to the horrors of giving the little Pokémon sugar. During said meeting, they'd messily explained the circumstances leading up to their current scenario before promptly getting jumped by Doomie—who'd initially terrified Lill out of her wits before revealing he just wanted the marshmallows.

Sonia sighed, closing her eyes. Blake thankfully filled in the 'but the cynical interpretation is' role for her.

"Unfortunately, people sometimes let stupid things like fear, distrust and years of societal conditioning get in the way of logic." Blake shrugged. "We're humans. We all do it, even the ones who claim to be logical. No human's truly all the way logical; we all run on emotions. Some just more than others."

Lill looked so sorrowful in that moment someone could have snapped a picture of her, pasted it over the dictionary definition of the word and it would have explained the concept better. _But emotions are such beautiful things…_

Sonia sighed again, trying to sink further into the bed. Blake chuckled.

"Arceus, you're just full of sighs today, huh? You might as well be an old wooden house." Blake offered Sonia a hand; she reluctantly took it and he pulled her up.

"Honestly, that would be preferable at this point," Sonia grouched. "Because of that judge the jury selection isn't exactly giving me any advantages. I thought it was supposed to be a 'jury of my peers'. Literally _one_ of them is Psychic, and he's a Grade _Epsilon_. How in the hell is that a jury of my peers?!"

Blake shrugged. "I guess with Psychics you'd have to block them all off to prevent compromising and they think there'd be too much bias, I guess. Hilton did try to get more through."

Sonia groaned. "Figures."

Blake gave her a smile. "How about we forget all that? I saw some video games down in the computer room—you play Infamy, don't you?"

Sonia sighed again before she realised it. "Don't feel like it."

Blake snapped his fingers. "What else do you play? Uh, Age of Dragons? No, wait, single-player. Stupid me; they wouldn't have that… Uh…"

"Seriously, Blake, it's sweet, but you can stop." Sonia swallowed, glancing at the floor. "Soon you might be my prison guard and it'd be pretty harsh to have all these good memories stomped on and squished."

Blake rolled his eyes. "Is it a rule that all Psychics have to be cynics?"

"Nearly," Sonia replied. "You know, because society kind of sets things up that way."

"All this talk about society being jerks is giving me an upset stomach," Blake said with finality. "So I am officially going to shut this conversation down."

"Officially?" Sonia raised an eyebrow, teasing. "What, do you have a special seal to stamp on some papers and special authority to dictate conversations conferred onto thee by _society_ themselves?"

Blake snorted. "Okay, I walked into that one. Touché. But no more, please. Look, even Doomie's giving you his puppy-dog face! How can you say no to _that?_ "

Doomie stared up at Sonia sombrely from his seat on the floor in front of them.

Sonia raised both eyebrows. "Easily."

Blake outright laughed, bending over. "Wow! I am really off my word game today! C'mon, let's go downstairs and beg Nurse Joy for even more marshmallows. And you haven't exactly been talking to your friends much, you know. As in, at all. They might do a double take when they have to go on the witness stand and see you because they've forgotten how you look from how long you've been holed up brooding and doing your dark supernatural creature schtick."

It was Sonia's turn to snort. "Three days of seeing them in passing is not that bad."

Blake stood. "I beg to differ. Come on; let's go. Hilton might be having a meeting with them over how to act in court, so they'll be all clumped together and extremely bored, so perfect time to drop in and inject some _fun_ into their lives!"

Sonia rolled her eyes and stood after him.

Sonia didn't even manage to get down to the bottom of the stairs before everything went to hell again.

Sonia couldn't see the entrance to the Pokémon Centre from here, but she didn't have to. She could feel the painfully familiar presence.

Blake glanced at her quizzically as, rather than heading for the corridor where the room where Hilton and the boys were was, she went to the atrium and stood, waiting. Blake had just opened his mouth to ask when she came through the door and Sonia sighed heavily.

"Hello, Yannoa."

"Sonia!" Yannoa cried, rushing over. "I'm so sorry I couldn't come any earlier—I had a major work commitment that I couldn't just leave, and then I tried and my car broke down, and Arceus, it was a nightmare—are you all right? I was so worried about you—and holy dragons, the news! I nearly had a breakdown myself—all these people talking about you in such horrible ways, and all this talk about what you did, I mean, what they _think_ you did—you couldn't have done it! There's no way—"

"I take it you haven't heard today's news," Sonia said stiffly.

Yannoa paused, breathing heavily as she was cut off from her ramblings. She frowned. "N-no, I haven't—I was driving all the way from _Saffron,_ Sonia, of course I haven't—"

"It was real," Sonia said.

Yannoa froze, her emanation bursting with cold shock so strong Sonia nearly shivered. Blake winced. Sonia felt Lill pressing into her leg.

"H-how?" Yannoa choked out. "B-but… But—"

"Sawk? Sawk, saw sawk!"

Thank Arceus for Kai.

Sonia nearly sighed with relief as the karate Pokémon came over and embraced the anxious puddle that was Yannoa, no doubt averting a breakdown.

Blake glanced sideways at Sonia. She ignored him, instead bending down to pick up the endearingly anxious-looking Lill.

Yannoa drew away, thankfully distracted again by the sight of Lill. "Oh, hello!" She said, tremulous. "Who's this?"

"Yannoa, this is Lilith," Sonia said curtly. "Lill, this is my mother, Yannoa."

Lill gave a shy wave before huddling closer to Sonia.

 _Ehhh, what's this, Zoru?! A hug without me in it?_ Zorua's claws clacked against the floor as she dashed out from under a couch, skittered around a hairpin turn and leapt up into Sonia's arms, nearly knocking her over. Lill froze in introverted horror, but Zorua nuzzled up to the other Pokémon before settling down in Sonia's arms. Lill shook, frozen, but something about the Dark-type's complete nonchalance calmed her down.

"You're one thing, Zorua, but the both of you are actually somewhat heavy," Sonia said dryly. "And telekinesis doesn't work on you unless you really try, Zorua, and you are far too lazy."

Zorua ignored Sonia, instead yipping a greeting at Yannoa, waving a paw.

"Well?" Sonia asked.

Zorua flapped a paw in the air and just wriggled in deeper.

Blake took his turn in Yannoa-disaster prevention, holding out his hand. "Professor Darkin, I presume? I'm Blake, the Darkie assigned to your daughter. This is my partner, Doomie—I apologise; his face is just like that." He grinned an easygoing, reassuring grin.

Yannoa nodded back, harried, shaking his hand quickly. "Ah, yes, yes. Now, if I could just—"

—"Professor Darkin?" Hilton came down the corridor, followed by the boys and their Pokémon friends.

Yannoa turned to him, her thoughts strong but beyond Sonia's immediate reach, as usual. "Yes, I am. And you are?"

Hilton strode over, hand held out. "Hilton Obanashi. I'm representing your daughter in court. A pleasure to meet you, I'm sure—circumstances aside."

Yannoa went white as she shakily shook his hand. "Ah, y-yes, nice to meet you, indeed…" Her eyes darted between Hilton and Mal. As she withdrew her hands, she clenched them into fists, turning to face Mal. "Malcolm Thrones, I… We are so grateful to you and your family for this…"

Going by Yannoa's emanation, it was a rather interesting feeling, being at the mercy of an absurdly powerful fifteen year old boy—even if he was only the representation of the real controllers.

Mal smiled, charming in a way which, to Sonia, felt almost too charming. It was probably the emanation that did it; Sonia knew the smile was reflexive, fake. Even though he was genuine in his words, everything Psychically matching up, it wasn't enough to excuse such a masterful smile. Something about Mal belied the puppetmaster. "You are quite welcome, Professor Darkin. It was the right thing to do. Please do not feel beholden to us at all."

"Oh!" Yannoa tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear, no doubt trying to calm her easily frazzled nerves. "Thank you, I mean…" The sight of Felix, thankfully, gave her an excuse to move on. "H-hello there! I don't believe I've met you before!"

Felix smiled, broadly. "Hi! I'm Felix Verity. I, uh, I'm kind of the Pokémon advisor for Raphael over this trip."

Yannoa smiled, but Sonia's stomach sunk. She was doing that thing where she tried to smile while her emotions would rather she did the opposite of smile. Going from past experience, it seemed to be translating into her expression—the smile was flimsy at best. "Oh, so you have something in common with my daughter, then."

Felix frowned. "What?"

Yannoa's smile wavered slightly. "Oh, I just assumed that the League assigned you, like they assigned Sonia. Was I wrong?"

Felix's smile came back up, but there was a crease in his expression as his emanation fluttered with worry. "Oh, yeah! Sorry, I just didn't get your meaning…"

Sonia sighed internally. Wrong move. She felt the spike in Raphael's emanation before she saw his jaw clench in the corner of her eyes. She kept her eyes averted, but she could feel his gaze on her.

Sonia tried to ignore it. She also tried to ignore the overwhelming urge to pry open his mind and see what he was thinking. After all, he was probably debating with himself what to say in his testimony to the court tomorrow. Testifying on Sonia's character, something which would heavily influence the jury's opinion of Sonia and therefore their decision on the case. It was in Sonia's best interests to avoid pissing him off—that is, avoid interacting with him at all.

Her fate very well could be decided by the person who quite possibly hated her the most.


End file.
